EQUESTRIA GIRLS SIEMPRE AMIGAS
by MrBrony25
Summary: Bueno otra historia de equestria girls solo que esta sera una diferente donde ocurrira de todopelas por tener novio lios y mucha risa por monton
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA LA CUAL NO SE RELACIONA CON LAS DEMAS ESTA FUE UNA INVENCION MIA QUE ME INVENTE.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN DENME SUS OPINIONES**

**COMENCESMOS**

Capitulo 1 un amor de sorpresa

Era un día tranquilo en Canterlot High ya era hora del almuerzo y nuestras 6 amigas estaban reunidas pero en esta ocasión se acerca el baile de otoño.

Y bien chicas ya decidieron con quien irán al baile pregunto Rarity mientras se limaba las uñas.

Yo iré con mi hermanita y mi hermano ya sabes en familia mejor dijo Applejack.

Bueno yo iba a ir pero no tengo pareja pero igual será divertido dijo Fluttershy con su tímida voz.

Yo iré y me divertiré bailando, comiendo pastelillos y jugando con todos- dijo Pinkie- eso me recuerda tuve un seño donde yo era un pony y tenía una marca llamada cuite Mark y me la gane pro ser una gran fiestera.

Yo no iré no me gustan este tipo de cosas dijo Rainbow.

Yo no sé tal vez vaya sola pero sería muy entretenido dijo Twilight.

O vamos Rainbow se que iras si estuviera Sorain no Dijo Rarity con una mirada maliciosa.

No sé de qué hablas Rarity- dijo Rainbow- dándole la espalda ya que se había sonrojado pero ella sabía que solo iría si Applejack la invitaba.

En eso sonó la campana y todas fueron a recibir su respectivos cursos, Twilight tenía clase de historia con Rarity y Fluttershy, mientras ponían atención alguien le lanzaba bolitas de papel a nuestra chica de pelo morado y de pelo rosa unos cuantos asientos atrás este alguien era Trixie.

Twilight no crees que Trixie nos molesta mucho yo que tu le pondría un alto a esto dijo Rarity.

Descuida solo hay que soportarla unos cuantos mese más antes de que termine el año escolar dijo Twilight

En eso sonó la campana y todos ya estaban saliendo de la escuela, Twilight fue directo a su casillero solo para encontrase con una nota metida dentro del mismo.

Qué raro que es esto -dijo Twilight sorprendida- le leeré

Twilight Sparkle si quieres saber quién te dejo esta nota buscarme en el gimnasio de la escuela luego de las actividades también te diré lo que siento por ti

Atentamente tu admirador secreto

Twilight corrió hasta que llego al gimnasio pero no había nadie estaba completamente vacío.

Hay alguien hola- dijo Twilight- si no pues ya me iva- pero en ese momento la puerta se cerró bruscamente dejándola atrapada y asustada.

Hola Twilight como estas dijo una voz femenina conocida para ella, al darse la vuelta era nadie más ni menos que Trixie.

Trixie tu escribiste la nota dijo Twilight un tanto confusa.

Si yo lo hice dijo Trixie con una voz calmada raro en ella.

Trixie que quieres dijo Twilight un tanto sonrojada por alguna razón que ni ella entendía.

Bueno te diré yo solo molestaba a tus amigas porque yo…y…yo…te…te am… te amo Twilight Sparkle dijo Trixie tartamudeando pero sacándolo a final de cuentas.

Trixie es eso cierto pregunto Twilight.

Si-dijo la peli plateado luego tomo las manos de Twilight para seguir relvando sus sentimientos-siempre sentía algo por ti Twilight por eso nunca te molestaba y con forme pasaba el tiempo este sentimiento crecía más.

Trixie yo creo que también yo…yo… no pudo Twilight decirlo porque sintió un nudo en la garganta pero Trixie se desespero y grito Vamos Sparkle dilo dilo dilo.

Yo también te amo aun cuando trates mal a mis amigas también sentía algo por ti aun más que solo amistad dijo Twilight sacando todo a la luz del día.

Vaya no creí que sentías lo mismo-dijo Trixie-Twilight te puedo besarte

Si dijo Twilight.

Trixie acerco sus labios a los de Twilight y se dieron un tierno beso un momento especial para nuestras dos chicas.

Así se siente besar dijo Twilight

Es tu primer beso pregunto Trixie

Si no es el tuyo verdad Dijo Twilight pero Trixie asintió positivamente.

Esperaba que fuera contigo porque para mí era especial dijo Trixie.

Ahora bésame pero como se debe dijo Twilight

No te arrepentirás dijo Trixie que tomo con una mano el rostro de Twilight y le dio un beso con todo y lengua en la boca de Twilight, quien a pesar de no saber cómo hacerlo logro correspondérselo, sus leguas sentían todo el interior la una de la otra hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliva que las unía.

Fue muy bueno no dijo Trixie

El mejor de mi vida dijo Twilight

Supongo que ahora iremos al baile juntas no pregunto Trixie

Tenias que preguntar te diré mil veces si a todo porque te amo Trixie y si iremos juntas dijo Twilight.

Luego las dos chicas salieron del instituto y pasaron la tarde juntas riendo, besándose y dándose caricias.

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE RAINBOW DASH**

Que hare dijo Rainbow en su cuarto acostada en su cama pensando.

Por una parte me gusta Sorain y pro otra Applejack tiene un exuberante cuerpo a pesar de que quisiera tener el de ella.

En eso entro su hermana Symphony preguntándole te pasa algo hermanita.

Nada estoy bien dijo Rainbow mintiendo.

Vamos dime que pasa sabes puedes contar conmigo dijo su hermana mayor.

Está bien pero no le digas a nadie dijo Rainbow

Seré una tumba hermanita dijo Symphony

Es que estoy enamorada -dijo Rainbow pero su hermana comenzó a reírse un poco-Hay hermanita enamorarse es le mejor del mundo- dijo su hermana- si pero a mí me gusta una chica.

Así y quien es pregunto su hermana

Es Applejack

A ya veo te gusta Applejack dijo Symphony

Gustarme más que eso ella es increíble es tan atlética como yo, tan rápida, tiene un cuerpo muy bien delineado, y aunque le tengo envidia por tener más pechos que yo se le ven muy bien.

Y cuál es el problema

Es que no sé cómo lograr que se fije en mí

Symphony estuvo pensando un rato para ver cómo ayudarla mientras Rainbow lloraba un poco hasta que a su hermana se le prendió el foco.

Lo tengo dijo Symphony

Que tienes pregunto Rainbow secándose las lagrimas que tenia.

Ya sé cómo lograr que Applejack te vea y como conquistarla es un secreto que me conto Bic Mach quien lo escucho de la señorita Cheerile

Enserio crees que funcione ese secreto

Es aprueba de fallas solo sigue el plan y Applejack estar contigo.

Tú crees eso dijo Rainbow con cierto brillo en los ojos

Sin duda solo hazme un favor si

Cual es que hables con un chico llamado Flash Sentry es que he querido invitarlo me da pena podrías hacer eso pro mi

Está bien hermana

Muy bien aquí vamos dijo tomando aire – Muy bien el secreto es…

**BUENO HASTA QUI TERMIAN ESPERO LES GUSTE EL PRIEMR CAPITULO EL SIGUEITNE SERA MEJRO Y YA VERAN A LSO PERSONAJES QUE SE ME OCURRIERON PARA LA HISTORIA.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	2. Chapter 2

BUENO AQUI CONTINUA LA HISTORIA DISFRUTENLA UN AVISO ESTEFIC LO CENTRARE ENMI PAREJA FAVORITA QUE ES TWILIGHT y TRIXIE

Comencemos entonces

Capitulo 2 planeando el baile

Ya era jueves y el gimnasio ya estaba siendo decorado para el baile mientras nuestras 6 amigas se reunían a la hora de la comida para hablar siempre de lo que bien que la pasarían en el baile de mañana.

Y bien chicas que tal ya consiguieron pareja pregunto Rarity mientras se delineaba sus pestañas.

Yo si iré con Trixie dijo Twilight sin miedo y reconocido su lesbianismo.

Qué bien por ti-dijo Rarity-que ahí de ti Applejack.

Bueno pensaba ir sola pero que creen Sorain me invito al final de cuentas dijo Applejack.

En ese momento Rainbow sintió como su corazón se agrietaba como si una flecha lo atravesara-que bien por ti-dijo Rainbow fingiendo ánimos.

Pues yo iba a ir pero ya no se voy a ir nadie me ha invitado dijo Fluttershy con su voz tímida y suave.

Pues porque no vas con mi hermano estoy seguro que la pasarían bien es mas lo llamare oye Bic Mach ven dijo Applejack.

SIP dijo Bic Mach fue a la mesa donde estaban su hermana y amigas-oye me harías el favor de ir con Fluttershy al baile-pregunto Aj a lo que su hermano –Si claro dijo Bic Mach.

Enserio dijo Fluttershy.

Si me gustaría ir contigo

Gracias dijo Fluttershy.

Bueno nos vemos adiós dijo Bic Mach retirándose.

Luego sonó la campana y todas fueron a sus clases respectivamente Twilight se junto con Trixie y se la pasaban toda la clase dándose caricias en vez de poner casi atención.

Al final terminaron la clases y todas las chicas salieron de compras ya que Rarity les dijo que fueran a Mall todas se juntaron incluso Trixie quien ya se avía hecho querer por todas excepto por Rainbow.

-Miren que tal este vestido es rosa y lindo y rosa- grito Pinkie tomando Tres vestidos rosas y entrando al probador cambiándose a los 3 minutos cada vestido.

Que tal este es muy lindo dijo Fluttershy tomando un vestido verde.

Ahí no puede ser este es perfecto dijo Rarity tomando otro vestido ya había tomado como 10 de ellos.

Que tal este para ti mi amor- dijo Trixie pasándole a Twilight un vestido de color fusia con franjas moradas y un escote un tanto pronunciado-se vería increíble en ti.

No se amor creo que mejor busco una blusa y falda nada más no quiero llamar mucho la atención dijo Twilight rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

Vamos póntelo yo igual me pondré uno mira hasta ya lo encontré dijo Trixie mostrándole un vestido igual al otro pero de color Celeste.

Está bien lo que se pro ti dijo Twilight accediendo al final.

Rainbow pro su parte se sentó en un sillón cerca de los probadores viendo a sus amigas, bueno solo a Applejack con el seño fruncido-porque accedió a ir con ese tonto yo quería ir con ella-dijo Rainbow en voz baja.

En ese momento su hermana entro en la tienda y la vio-Hola hermanita como te va-dijo Symphony, -No muy bien dijo Rainbow Dash.

Que te paso pregunto su hermana dijo Symphony

Applejack ira con Sorain dijo Dash triste

A ya veo sabes creo que deberías implementar el secreto que te dije anoche de seguro funcionara dijo Symphony

Enserio tú crees que funcione pregunto Dash

Si segura hermanita respondió Symphony

Está bien mejor me voy dile a las demás que tuve que irme porque me sentía mal dijo Dash

Claro no te preocupes dijo Symphony.

Dash se retiro mientras su hermana busca el vestido perfecto para ella hasta que lo encontró, y sin que sus amigas la vieran lo compro, pago el precio y también compro otra vestimenta que es para el plan de Rainbow.

Luego de una tarde de compras todas fueron a sus casas, pero se dieron cuenta que Dash no estaba con ellas antes de irse del Mall encontraron a su hermana y Twilight fue quien pregunto.

Oye Symphony donde está tu hermana pregunto Twilight

Ella fue a casa se sentía un poquito mal pero descuiden yo la cuido y se sentirá mejor dijo Symphony nerviosa- o miren la hora me tengo que ir adiós y salió corriendo casi como su hermana a la misma velocidad.

Luego todas fueron a sus respectivos hogares en este caso Trixie acompaño a Twilight a su casa ya que sus padres no estaban vivía por unos días sola.

Twilight entro primero a la casa seguida de Trixie.

Así que estamos solas en tu casa dijo Trixie

No mi hermano Spike también esta aquí pero, durmiendo hasta mañana regresa a clases luego de ausentarse pro un buen tiempo dijo Twilight.

A ya veo y dónde está tu cuarto pregunto Trixie

En la planta baja, quieres algo de café voy a prepara algo dijo Twilight

Si gracias.

Twilight se retiro a la cocina a prepara el café mientras Trixie esperaba en la sala pero pro su mente corría una idea pervertida y actuó rápidamente.

Twilight ya había terminado de prepara el café pero en ese momento Alguien la abrazo pro atrás y comenzó a besar su cuello, al voltear la mira vio que era Trixie.

Trixie que haces dijo Twilight quien se sonrojaba a nivel tomate.

O vamos Twilight no me digas que no te gustaría hacerlo.

Bueno es que no estoy segura.

Vamos será divertido- luego de decir esto comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de la blusa de Twilight y comenzó a masajear uno de su pechos, mientras la besaba en el cuello lo cual provoco que Twilight gimiera y dijera levemente el nombre de su amada lo cual provoco que aumentara un poco la intensidad.

Luego Trixie volteo a su amada y comenzó a quitarle la blusa dejándola solo con el sostén y Trixie continuo con los besos tanto en el cuello como en los labios de Twilight.

Trixie no sigas sino voy a… dijo Twilight pero Trixie la hizo callar con un beso muy apasionado el cual Twilight correspondió, sus lenguas danzaban al compas de sus corazones luego se separaron por la falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas.

Twilight quieres que siga solo dime no hare algo que no te guste dijo Trixie.

Trixie sabes que olvídalo sigamos -dijo Twilight- ahora es mi turno- luego de decir eso Twilight fue quien ahora hacia gemir a Trixie besando su cuello y quitándole la blusa bruscamente y dejándola solo con sostén mientras masajeaba sus senos.

Twilight mejor vamos a tu cuarto esto se pone un poco incomodo dijo Trixie

Está bien amor dijo Twilight

Las dos chicas entraron al cuarto de Twilight y sin dudarlo Trixie tiro a Twilight encima de su cama y le desabrocho el sostén y le quito su falda dejándola solo con su bikini de color morado.

Ahora sigo yo dijo Trixie- comenzó besando y masajeando los senos de Twilight quien gemía más fuerte, pero tenía que evitarlo ya que podría despertar a su hermano pero por suerte Spike estaba profundamente dormido.

Ahora si te hare mía Sparkle dijo Trixie-acto seguido Trixie le quito su ropa interior y vio la preciada joya de su amada la cual ya estaba mojada.

Espera Trixie por favor dijo Twilight suplicando

Aun eres virgen pregunto Trixie

Si dijo Twilight

Entonces esto te gustara dijo Trixie- acto seguido Trixie comenzó a lamer las paredes vaginales de Twilight quien gritaba y arcaba la espalda sufría de un placer inimaginable, pero Trixie esperaba que le diera permiso de meter su lengua.

Trixie ya puedes meterla dijo Twilight

Esperaba que dijeras eso

Trixie comenzó a meter su legua y sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Twilight lo cual provoco más placer, Twilight estaba totalmente enloquecida no podía créelo en ese momento cambiaron los papeles de Twilight se coloco enzima de Trixie.

Twilight que haces

Ya no aguanto más estoy desesperada dijo Twilight

Ya sin contener su lujuria le quito el sostén y toda la ropa a Trixie y comenzó a besara y acariciar los senos de Trixie, mientras que con una mando masajeaba la vagina de Trixie quien ahora era la que gritaba con pasión sin contenerse sus gritos era grandioso ese momento para las dos chicas.

Trixie ya no aguanto quiero que sigas dijo Twilight

Si pero quiero que tu también me lo hagas dijo Trixie

Está bien

Así cada un quedo enfrente de la intimidad de la otra lamiéndolo, introduciendo su lenguas y sus dedos para estimularlo y continuaron así hasta que sentía que ya se acercaba el orgasmo

Sparkle me vengo dijo Trixie

Igual yo dijo Twilight

Y las dos chicas dejaron salir sus fluidos en la cara de cada una luego se dieron un beso dejando sentir su lengua dentro de cada una.

Lista para el round final Sparkle dijo Trixie pícaramente.

Si Trixie dijo Twilight muy animada aun

Así las dos chicas rozaron sus intimidades la una de la otra **(N/A En el sexo se llamara tijera a esta poción yo la investigue así que no me molesten), **lento al principio pero después comenzaron a acelerarlo hasta Trixie empujaba la suya contra la de Twilight y ella repetía lo mismo hasta que ya sentían que llegarían al clímax.

Sparkle me vengo

Yo también hagámoslo juntas Trixie

Y así las dos chicas soltaron sus fluidos en la cama de Twilight y se dieron un último beso y abrazo antes de caer rendidas por tanto esfuerzo.

Eso fue increíble Twilight dijo Trixie con voz cansada.

Gracias Trixie-dijo Twilight- Mejor nos cambiamos y dormimos.

De acuerdo dijo Trixie

Luego de cambiar las sabanas y ponerse sus pijamas las dos chicas dormían juntas una abrazando a ala otra

Te amo dijo Trixie

Y yo a ti dijo Twilight

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE RAINBOW**

Hermanita ven te enseñare algo dijo Symphony

Ahora que quieres hermana dijo Rainbow

Pues dos cosas una ya tengo tu vestido para la fiesta y dos la prenda para que logres sacarle celos a Applejack y sea tuya.

Enserio déjame ver

Ahí está hermanita.

Ese es mi vestido estás loca no usare eso dijo Rainbow al ver el vestido de fiesta blanco con algunas partes transparentes que dejarían volar la imaginación de cualquiera claro si no fuera que llevara ropa interior puesta.

Vamos hermanita eso te aseguro le gustara a Aj

Está bien no más porque quiero hacerla mía mañana en la noche dijo Rainbow muy decidida.

Si pero no se te olvide lo que te pedí dijo Symphony

Si ya de acuerdo.

"Prepárate Aj para ver a tu Ángel" pensó Rainbow mientras se acostaba en su cama para dormir tranquilamente.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CAPITULO ESTE MUY LARGO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YO MIENTRAS VOY AL DOCTRO PARA EVITAR MI SANGRADO NASAL NIVEL DIOS**

**CUIDENSE DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELZI DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE SIEMRPE AMIGAS ESTE CPAITULO SERA UN POCO MÁS TRANQUILO AUQNEU TENDRA LEMEON ESO SI TMAIBEN ALGO QUE LES HAGA VOMITAR ARCOIRIS ASIQ UE DESFRUTENLO.**

**COMAN ALGUAN PALOMITAS COMRPEN UNA BEBIDA, LIMONADA O AGUA DEL CHORRO Y A DISFRTUAR SE AH DICHO**

**TAMBIEN HARA APRACION EL OC DE UNO DE MIS SEGUIDORES**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 3 Nueva pareja y decisiones

Ya era viernes pero no cualquiera era el viernes del BAILE DE OTOÑO y como ya era de esperar nuestras amigas ya se preparaban para ir pero antes primero la escuela.

En casa de Twilight nuestra bella chica dormía junto a su novia pero alguien fue a despertarla antes de que llegaran tarde a la escuela.

Twilight despierta Twilight, Twilight dijo Spike empujándola en su cama.

Buenos días Spike- dijo Twilight restregándose los ojos para despertar-como dormiste.

Yo bien bueno ya estoy vestido iré hacerles el desayuno a ti y Trixie -dijo Spike señalando a Trixie al lado de Twilight quien aun dormía plácidamente.

Gracias Spike dijo Twilight- así nuestro amigo Spike se retiro a la cocina mientras Twilight despertaba a su amada.

Trixie ya despierta dijo Twilight

Trixie despertó en ese momento y como Twilight estaba algo concentrada en despertarla no sintió cuando ella le dio un abrazo.

Buenos días como dormiste pregunto Trixie

Bien ahora vamos sino llegáremos tarde dijo Twilight.

Enseguida- dijo Trixie quien se levanto de un solo-que tal un baño juntas.

Está bien pero ninguna idea pervertida Trixie dijo Twilight

Si my bien eso lo guardo para otra ocasión dijo Trixie pícaramente.

Luego de un baño las dos chicas se disponían a desayunar **(N/A no entrare en detalles de lo que hicieron eso lo guardo para otro capítulo más adelante) **al llegar al comedor Spike ya había servido el desayuno pan tostado, con huevo revuelto y una taza de café para cada uno.

Mientras desayunaban Spike comenzó una conversación.

Y dime Twilight iras al baile pregunto Spike.

Si iré Spike con Trixie dijo Twilight orgullosamente.

Qué bien enserio dijo Spike.

Y tú con quien iras Spike pregunto la Trixie.

Yo iría solo con Rarity dijo Spike quién se lo imaginaba en ese momento.

Luego de terminar la charla ya todos Iván de camino a la escuela Spike al frente y las dos chicas atrás conversando.

Y que paso porque no vino a la escuela por 6 mese pregunto Trixie a su novia

Es que estuvo en un programa de reducción de peso por eso falto, pero veo que salió bien al final se mira mejor que antes dijo Twilight muy feliz de estar con su hermanito otra vez.

Wow pues la verdad sí creo que sí tendría oportunidad con Rarity dijo Trixie

Espero a esta esperando esa oportunidad pero creo que lo lograra dijo Twilight.

Mientras en la entrada de la escuela estaban Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity platicando luego de unos minutos llegaron Sorain y Applejack quienes estaban tomados de la mano tranquilamente.

Oigan miren ahí bien Twilight y Trixie y Spike o miren Spike volvió- grito Pinkie y corrió a abrazar a su viejo amigo, luego Fluttershy, también Aj y Sorain la única que se quedo estática e impactada era Rarity.

Es Spike pero cuando se volvió tan delgado la ultima vez estaba un poco pasado de peso -dijo Rarity "Pero se ve tan lindo y sabe como estar bien vestido" pensó la modista-esperen que estoy pensado si yo lo detestaba pero ahora se ve tan guapo tan…no pudo terminar ya que se arrodillo y comenzó a tomar su cabeza con ambas manos como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza-ya pensamientos déjenme tranquila.

Pero no soy ningún pensamiento dijo una voz conocida para la modista-cuando voltio la mira hacia arriba vio a Spike quién le extendía su mano para levantarse, Rarity se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo y la cabeza de Spike quedo frente a los pechos de Rarity.

OH SPIKE QUE BUENO QUE VOLVISTE grito Rarity mientras loa abrazaba más fuerte

"Que suaves son tenía razón" pensó Spike refiriéndose a los pechos de Rarity- vamos di algo pero sigue disfrutando-dijo Spike en voz baja e inaudible.

Enserio me extrañaste pregunto Spike quién fue empujado por Rarity.

Porque lo preguntas dijo Rarity cruzándose de brazos.

Pues cuando te dije que me iría al parecer no te importaba dijo Spike

En ese momento Rarity le dio la espalda aun de brazos cruzados y dijo- Si lo recuerdo bien -

Vamos al menos hay algo para que tenga tu perdón pregunto el peli verde.

A decir veda si puedes venir a mi casa más tarde a ayudarme con algunas cosas dijo Rarity

Claro que si todo sea por tu perdón -dijo Spike en ese momento suena la campana y Spike sale corriendo rápidamente-lo siento chicas las veo luego dios.

Si aun tienes tu toque dijo Rarity triunfante.

Ya las chicas se disponían a entrar pero Applejack las detuvo ya que no estaba Dash en eso alguien se acercaba y AJ se quedo boca abierta de lo que vio.

Mejor cierra la boca Applejack no queras que entren moscas dijo Pinkie a su lado.

En ese momento se acerco Rainbow Dash quien traía puesto una prenda hecha de una tela muy ajustada y con un escote muy bien pronunciado con una blusa que llega por arriba de su ombligo.

Todos los chicos al verla así fueron corriendo a verla y hacerle favores, hasta el resto de las chicas estaban muy molestas y dudaban de su propia sexualidad.

Muy bien tranquilos hoy eligiere a alguien para que vaya conmigo al baile y quien sabes tal vez se divierta conmigo dijo Dash mientras entraba al aula.

Luego de unas horas de clases llego el almuerzo como siempre Rainbow era rodeado por muchos chicos a donde iva.

"Muy bien Rainbow hora de la fase 2" pensó Dash quien se levanto en una mesa del comedor y grito a todo pulmón- muy bien ahora elegiría a mi pareja- y todos los chicos se formo una gran expectativa-debo elegir a quien no le agrade Applejack para que muera de celos y mi elección será Nick **(N/A hombre pelo negro levantado y en el borde de color rojo, ojos rojos, viste con unos jeans celeste y lleva una camisa negra)**

Un Gran awwww se escucho por todos los chicos a excepción de Nick quien saltaba de alegría y dijo- si me eligió a mi no a ustedes ja ja ja ja.

Que como pudo elegir a ese de cebrado dijo Applejack llena de ira junto a Sorain.

Como dice uno el amor es ciego dijo Sorain.

Rainbow corrió donde estaba el chico para darla un beso pero se percato que Applejack los mirara.

Applejack hervía de ira en ese momento Sorain trato de calmarla pero al ver que no funcionaba hizo lo más lógico la tomo del rostro y le dio un tierno beso.

Tu si sabes cómo quitarme el enojo dijo Applejack más Tranquila.

Mi deber es hacerte feliz dijo Sorain.

Mientras en tora mesa del comedor estaban sentadas Rarity junto con Pinkie, Fluttershy y Flash Sentry.

Vaya qué bueno que Rainbow consiguiera pareja dijo Flash.

Si no es lindo dijo Fluttershy

Vaya yo sabía que erigiría al chico más guapo dijo Pinkie Pie siempre exagerándolo todo.

En ese momento Symphony se acerco donde estaba Flash.

Hola flash dijo Symphony un poco nerviosa

Hola que tal dijo Flash

Bien ahí preguntando si Rainbow ya hablo contigo

A no he hablado con ella el día de hoy

Hermana ultimo favor que te hago pensó Symphony

Quería algo pregunto Flash

A si no se si quisieras ir al baile conmigo

Claro igual no tengo pareja me agradaría.

Enserio gracias.

Luego sonó el timbre y todos volvieron a sus clases, terminaron las actividades y todos volvían a sus casas excepto Spike que se dirigía a la casa de Rarity.

Toco la puerta espero a que la abrieran y Rarity la recibió alegremente.

Si viniste Spike dijo Rarity.

Si como dije "todo sea por tu perdón" dijo Spike y entro a la casa de Rarity

Bien el favor es si puedes bajar unas cajas al sótano son muy pesadas crees poder dijo Rarity.

Si veras de lo que soy capaz dijo Spike orgulloso de su nuevo cuerpo.

Y efectivamente eran unas 15 cajas entre ellas pequeñas, medianas y grandes.

Spike comenzó por las pequeñas que eran unas 6 sin problemas, luego las medianas que eran otras 6 esas de dos en dos las llevo hasta el sótano, quedando solamente las grandes las cuales pesaban mucho.

Mientras Rarity solo lo observaba pero en algún momento fue a la cocina y regreso con una jarra con agua en una bandeja con un vaso.

Creo que necesitas esto dijo Rarity.

Gracias eso significa que ya me perdonas dijo Spike

Si ahora toma tu agua dijo Rarity en ese momento tuvo una idea tomo la jarra y lanzo el agua en la playera de Spike.

Ups lo siento no sé como paso dijo Rarity con sarcasmo ya que ese era su plan.

No importa igual tenia calor-dijo Spike-te molesta si me la quito.

A no hay problema dijo Rarity.

Spike se quito su playera dejando ver su clara baja de peso, esto provoco que Rarity se sonrojara.

Qué bien que funciono tu tratamiento dijo Rarity volviendo a su olor de piel normal.

Si era un poco difícil al principio, pero cuando te acostumbras es fácil y no pude lograr de no ser pro el apoyo de todos especialmente de ustedes, mi familia y mi hermana.

Rarity se puso triste ya que cuando la invitaban a visitarlo ella daba una que otra excusa para no ir-lo siento por no haberte ido a verte dijo Rarity desde el corazón-en eso Spike la toma del hombro la modistas se percata y levanta la vista para verlo a los ojos-tu siempre estuviste ahí nunca deje de pesar en ti dijo Spike.

A podrías terminar con la cajas por favor dijo Rarity.

Claro dijo Spike quien volvió al trabajo.

Rarity se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a meditar lo que le había dicho Spike y en sus actos reflejaba sus sentimientos hacia ella, luego se dirigió a su alcoba Spike vio esto pero pensó "de plano fue a hacer sus cosas de chicas" mientras llevaba la ultima caja al sótano la cual era la más pesada "esto lo hago por Rarity" se dijo así mismo para darse ánimos y al final logro llevarla al sótano

Si lo logre grito desde el sótano el peli verde.

Luego subió para ver si Rarity había salido de su cuarto y efectivamente estaba ahí.

Ya termine Rarity dijo Spike

Gracias te lo agradezco ahora te daré tu paga

No hay problema pro ti haría todo gratis

Al menso un abrazo

De ti si dijo Spike quien abrazo a Rarity pero este abrazo era más cariñoso que otro, ya que ella lo soltó por un momento para plantarle un apasionado beso en la boca a Spike quien sintió la lengua de Rarity recorrer toda su boca.

Luego de cortar el beso Spike abrazo más fuerte a Rarity.

Gracias por mi primer beso dijo Spike casi llorando **(N/A que débil Spike)**

Tu primer beso dijo Rarity sorprendida.

A si yo quería que fuera contigo-dijo Spike-hubo ocasiones en que pensaba que nunca lo lograría pero creo que valió la pena.

Rarity solo saco una sonrisa muy lenta luego de lo que dijo Spike

Y supongo que queras llegar al siguiente nivel

Spike no pudo hablar ya que en ese momento Rarity se quito su blusa dejando ver su sostén morado y luego su falda quedando así en ropa interior.

Spike estaba todo atontado

O vamos Spike no me digas que no te gustaría sabes muchos no dan su primer beso y pierden su virginidad el mismo día dijo Rarity mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones dejándolo solo en bóxers al chico

A Rarity no se qué decir enserio esto es muy rápido.

Dime que te gusto y se sincero.

A Bueno no se dijo Spike

Responde dijo Rarity

Bueno si mes gustas tienes muy buenos sentimientos, eres muy generosa y muy amable y comprensiva- dijo Spike-pero no mentiré que tiene un lindo trasero.

Rarity se levanto y le propino una patada que mando a volar a Spike hasta el sofá luego de eso Rarity se sentó en sus piernas

Sabes que fui a hacer en mi cuarto dijo Rarity

E no y si quisiera saber

Fui por esto dijo Rarity sacando un Condón de su sostén.

Rarity si quiero hacerlos contigo dijo Spike tratando de mantener su nerviosismo tranquilo.

Rarity se quito su sostén y el bikini quedando desnuda, también le quieto el bóxer a Spike y le coloco el condón.

Como es tu primera vez no te preocupes me asegurare de que no se te olvide dijo Rarity quien acto seguido comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo sentir bien a Spike, pero ella también se estaba excitándose.

Rarity yo…fue interrumpido Spike ya que Rarity le dio un beso, y siguió subiendo y bajando mientras el pene de Spike la penetraba ya a estas altura Rarity comenzaba a gritar por el placer que sentía.

Spike tócame tócame he dicho dijo Rarity y Spike comenzó a tocarle sus pechos con una mano mientras con la otra su trasero.

Rarity se movía rápidamente sentía un placer muy grande al igual que Spike.

Rarity siento que ya sale dijo Spike en ese momento Rarity lo abrazo y el también

Rarity ya no aguanto dijo Spike

Hazlo has durado mucho para ser tu primera vez déjalo salir he dicho dijo Rarity quien dio un ultimo movimiento y grito al sentir los rayos tocar muy adentro de ella a pesar de que Spike tenía el condón puesto.

Eso fue increíble dijo Rarity cansada.

No tú estuviste increíble dijo Spike

Rarity aceptarías ser mi novia pregunto Spike

Si pero aclaremos algunas cosas seremos novios eso significa que solo me puede ver a mí, besarme a mí y tener sexo conmigo de esta forma dijo Rarity sus condiciones

Está bien dijo Spike.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMIAN ESTE CPAITUO YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y NOS VEREMSO LA PROXIMA**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA LA SIEMPRE MAGIAS ESTE CAPITULO SE DIVIDIRA EN DOS PARTES ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO.**

**COMENCEMOS **

Capitulo 4 el baile de otoño parte 1

Spike ya había salido de la casa de Rarity dirigiéndose a la suya pensando en que mentira le diría a su hermana.

Que le digo a ya se le diré que fui con un amigo a jugar video juegos si es perfecto dijo Spike.

Ya había llegado a su casa i abrió la puerta tranquilamente hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¡SPIKE QUE SON ESAS HROAS DE VENIR! Dijo Twilight toda molesta-me preocupaste no sabes que tan angustiada estaba.

Lo siento Twilight es que estaba con un amigo jugando video juegos dijo Spike.

JAJAJAJA enserio crees que caer en esa farsa dime la verdad sino le diere a nuestros padres que no te dejen ir al baile dijo Twilight muy seriamente.

Esta bien fui a casa de Rarity y la ayudar con unas cajas esa es toda la verdad dijo Spike.

No es todo dime dime ¡dime!

Está bien también la hice muy feliz dijo Spike un tanto nervioso.

Como que feliz en qué sentido.

A ya quieres saberlo Rarity y yo tuvimos sexo contenta

Twilight no dijo nada solo se agacho y le dio un abrazo a Spike y dijo-Me alegra que seas honesto hermanito-pero luego cambio a una posición más seria-Estas loco ella es un año mayor que tu Spike.

O vamos Twilight sabes que para el amor no hay edad además tu novia es mujer y no ando criticándote dijo Spike al darle la razón

Está bien mejor nos vamos a preparar ya para ir al bailes Trixie ya se debió haber cambiado.

Ok andando dijo Spike emocionado.

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE RARITY**

Rarity ya estaba vestida para el baile traía puesto un hermoso vestido morado con gemas del mismo color y una diadema con diamantes morados,-Que bella estoy dijo Rarity-"Creo que la pasare de lo lindo con Spike es tan amoroso y nuca creí que la tendría tan grande" pensó Rarity-Pero que piensas debes mantener tu postura como dama bien aquí voy dijo la modista y salió directo a la escuela.

**MIENTRAS EN LA CAS DE FLUTTERSHY**

Fluttershy ya estaba vestida con un elegante vestido de colore verde **(N/A igual al que uso en la gal pero en versión humana) **con algunos broches de flores en su cabello y uno de mariposa arriba de su cabeza.

En ese momento suena el timbre de su casa ** (N/A quien toca el timbre actualmente ;)) **fue a abrir la puerta para encontrase con Bic Mach.

Lista para ir dijo Bica Mach ofreciéndole su mano

Si estoy lista dijo Fluttershy quien tomo su mano y salieron directo a la escuela.

**CASA DE RIANBOW DASH**.

Hermana función -dijo Rainbow abrazando a su hermana-hubieras visto la cara de Applejack estaba muy celosa.

Ves te dijo que funcionaria- dijo Symphony quien ya estaba vestida para el baile con una blusa muy formal y una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Bien ahora usare el vestido porque me ayudas tanto- pregunto Rainbow Dash

Porque cuando piensas en Applejack se te ve una gran sonrisa por eso quiero verte feliz- dijo Symphony

Gracias -dijo Rainbow quien le dio un abrazo

De nada ahora si me disculpas ya debo ir al baile- dijo Symphony saliendo ya de su casa, mientras Dash se cambiaba lista para ir al baile.

Ya en al puerta de la escuela estaban Twilight, Trixie y Spike, las dos chiscas usaban los vestidos que compraron junto con sus amigas con el mismo escote pronunciado y Spike un traje negro con camisa blanca y un corbatín rojo y un sombrero de catrín.

Quién crees que traiga el mejor vestido pregunto Trixie

Yo apuesto por Applejack- dijo Twilight -aunque tú te ves mejor amor

Gracias dijo Trixie quien el dio un tierno beso a su novia

Yo por Rarity dijo Spike

Paso un rato y llego Pinkie pie, luego llego flash Sentry, seguido de Fluttershy y Bic mach, luego Rarity quien abrazo a Spike por un buen rato, luego Applejack junto a Soarin quien le dio un beso a Aj y todos quedaban conmovidos viendo la tierna escena y por ultimo llego Nick quien no veía a Rainbow con los demás.

Oigan alguien ha visto a Rainbow pregunto Nick.

No sé y Symphony donde esta- pregunto Flash-o miren ahí bien

Hola que tal- saludo la hermana de Dash.

Hola- dijeron todos pero Nick le pregunta –disculpa donde esta tu hermana- dijo Nick –ya vendrá y es una sorpresa dijo Symphony-

En ese momento todas se quedaron boca abiertas al ver quien se acercaba era Rainbow usando un vestido blanco **(N/A el que describí en el capítulo 2 revisen y sabrán) **se veía tan hermosa que Rarity y Fluttershy le taparon los ojos a sus respectivas parejas.

Rainbow saludo a todos pero fue corriendo hasta donde Nick para plantarle un largo beso.

Applejack quien veía esta escena comenzó a sentirá lago dentro de ella que no la dejaba tranquila.

Bueno entremos todos no dijo Sorain.

Acto seguido todos fueron adentro de la escuela en dirección al gimnasio, una vez adentro ya se escuchaba la música, y el baile que de seguro sería el mejor de todos y seria una noche inolvidable para nuestras amigas, porque su amistad será puesta aprueba.

**BUENO HASTA QUI STE CPAITULO LO SE CORTO EPRO EL SIGUEITNE SERA MEJRO Y HABRA UNPOC DE LEMON**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA EL CPAITULO ANTERIRO ESTE SE CENTRAR EN MI OTRA PREJA APPLEJACK Y DASHIE.**

**DISFRUTNELO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Y AQUÍ APARECERA OTRO PERSONAJE YA CONOCIDO.**

**COMENCEMOS ENTONCES**

Capitulo 5 el baile de otoño parte2

La fiesta ya había empezado y las chicas ya estaban disfrutan, Twilight y Trixie bailaban alegremente igual que flash y Symphony, Bic Mach tenía una agradable conversación con Fluttershy.

Mientras Rarity y Spike también disfrutaban del baile, pero fueron a la barra done servían tragos Spike fue al baño solo por un momento, al regresar se encontró con Rarity pidiendo una botella de vodka y Spike se sentó junto a ella y la compartió con él.

Pero había alguien quien no disfrutaba mucho el baile era Applejack que a pesar de estar con Sorain no podía dejar de pensar en que Rainbow ya no era la de antes se había alejado de sus amigos.

Te pasa algo Applejack pregunto Sorain

Si es que Dashie ya no es como antes ha cambiado y no sé qué hacer dijo Applejack tristemente.

Porque no vas y hablas con ella dijo Soarin

Tú crees que funcione

Si a veces hablando se arregla todo dijo Sorain.

Gracias espera porque me ayudas si el problema es mío

Ya te lo dije "yo solo quiero verte feliz" dijo Sorain

Acto seguido Aj se fue a buscar a Rainbow dejando a su pareja sola pero no paso mucho antes de encontrase con Rainbow bailando con Nick.

Rainbow podemos hablara a solas por favor dijo Applejack.

Si claro lo siento Nick te dejare solo pro un rato dijo Rainbow "si justo como lo plane" pensó la peli arcoíris.

Pero yo dijo Nick pero fue interrumpido por Applejack –ya oíste piérdete-dijo Aj y se fue junto con Dashie.

Ya descansemos estoy cansada dijo Twilight agotada.

Pensé que no lo pedirías amor dijo Trixie.

Así ambas fueron a centrase cerca de donde vendían tragos y encontraron a Spike y Rarity totalmente emborrachados.

Spike que hiciste dijo Twilight toda enojada.

Que, quien, como, que dijo Spike sin saber ni quien le hablaba.

Rarity estas bien pregunto Trixie.

Que camión yo no tengo ningún camión aquí solo estoy yo dijo Rarity acostada en la barra de tragos.

Creo que será mejor esperar a que termine el baile y llevarlos a mi casa dijo Twilight

Está bien igual nos divertimos- dijo Trixie- quieres un trago invito.

Gracias pero no me llevo bien con el alcohol me afecta un poco más radio- dijo Twilight un tanto avergonzada.

Está bien te pediré uno sin alcohol -dijo Trixie-Señorita sírvame unos tragos uno con alcohol y el otro sin.

Enseguida dijo la chica que servía tragos.

Pasaron unos minutos y les había servido sus bebidas a nuestras dos chica -aquí tienen disfrútenlos dijo la camarera.

Gracias dijeron ambas chicas.

Mientras la conversación entra Bic Mach y Fluttershy seguía tranquilamente.

Y así fue como mi abuela se lastimo la espalda dijo Bic Mach finalizando su relato.

Pobrecita y aun puede caminar pregunto Shy

Si -dijo Bic Mach-iré a buscar algo de beber té traeré algo espérame aquí como una estatua quieta.

Bic Mach se acerco a la barra y vio como Twilight y Trixie tomaban un poco pero estaban todavía sobrias a diferencia de Spike y Rarity que se les paso un poco la mano pidió un vodka y una cerveza y regreso donde Fluttershy quien estaba esperándolo apaciblemente.

Aquí tienes dijo Bic mach pasándole su cerveza.

Gracias dijo Shy

Un brindis por la amistad dijo Bic Mach.

Por la amistad dijo Shy quien tomo junto con Bic

Mientras Pinkie pie seguí bailando como fiestera loca junto a Sorain quien acepto amablemente.

Quieres un cupcake dijo Pinkie sacando una bandeja llena de cupcakes de quien sabe dónde.

Yo si dijo un chico que salió de la nada y se acerco a la bandeja que tenia Pinkie.

Hola eres nuevo no te conozco dijo Pinkie.

Si me llamo Cheese Sándwich dijo el chico con pelo afro café que vestía un traje de color amarillo.

Pinkie te dejo solo iré a buscar algo de beber dijo Sorain quien se fue dejando solos a la "disque pareja juntos"

Oye quiere bailar preguntó Pinkie sonrojándose sin saber por qué motivo.

Claro me encantaría dijo Cheese, acto seguido los dos bailaban como los fiesteros que son sin control y medida.

Mientras Applejack llevo a Rainbow al baño que queda afuera del gimnasio, ya adentro las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio hasta que lo rompió Applejack.

Rainbow porque has cambiado tanto, que ya no quieres ser nuestra amiga dijo Applejack con los ojos brillosos casi a punto de llorar.

Quieres saber porque hice toda esta mierda dijo Dash.

Si-dijo Applejack sin contener las lagrimas Rainbow tomo de una mano a aj –es porque yo te… ya no lo pudo decir porque tenía un nudo en la garganta pero Applejack se desespero y le grito-dilo de una vez Dashie.

Porque te amo dijo Rainbow-fue por ti que hice todo esto

Rainbow se quedo callada no sabía qué hacer así que opto por salir e irse casa, pero alguien la tomo del brazo y al darse vuelta era Applejack quien le sonreí alegremente.

Sabes algo dijo Applejack

No dijo Rainbow tristemente.

Creí que nunca lo admitirías si te soy sincero yo quería que tú me invitaras pero Sorain lo hizo y bueno creí que tu no me querías Rainbow como mi DASHIE dijo Applejack entre lagrimas de felicidad y tristeza

Eres loca yo te amo quería ver si podía llamar tu atención por eso hice todo lo que viste.

Entonces quieres hacerme feliz y yo a ti dijo Applejack.

Si seremos feliz Applejack lo juro dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa y también llorando alegremente.

Luego de un rato de silencia cada una acerco su labios y se dieron un tierno beso sellando así su bello amor, luego salieron juntas y regresaron a la fiesta felices pero habían dos sombras que las miraban desde diferentes lugares y con opiniones disertes también.

Bien hecho Applejack haz feliz a Rainbow yo esperare quien sabe algún día encontré a mi pareja dijo Soarin quien regreso a al fiesta tomando otro camino sin interponerse con la chicas.

Me las pagaras Applejack te sacare del camino para quedarme con Rainbow dijo Nick quien se fue directo a su casa muy molesto.

Mientras en la fiesta flash dejo a Symphony sola mientras iva al baño pero al regresar no la encontró donde estaba fue a preguntarle a Rainbow y AJ pero no sabían, luego donde Shy y Bic tampoco, Twilight y Trixie igual y no se tomo la molestia de repugnar a Spike y Rarity ya que ambos estaban noqueados ya se desesperaba hasta que encontró a Pinkie haciendo la fila de la conga con Cheese atrás de ella.

Hola Pinkie- dijo Flash

-Hola Flash quieres bailar tendrás que ir hasta atrás- dijo Pinkie quien traía puesto un sombrero mexicano y unas maracas que saco de quien sabe dónde.

-Si atrás de mí- dijo Cheese quien también traía el mismo sombrero y maracas de Pinkie

-No solo quería saber si sabes donde esta Symphony- pregunto flash.

-Si esta en el pasillo junto a Nick no se qué le pasa a ese chico esta molesto bueno a dios- dijo Pinkie yéndose en el trencito de la conga.

Flash salió rápidamente del gimnasio solo para ver como Nick arrinconaba a Symphony contra la pared bloqueándole cualquier ruta de escape.

Déjame ir sino gritare dijo Symphony.

-Sera mejor que cooperes sino te hare daño entiendes- dijo Nick

-Está bien- dijo Symphony muy asustada

Pero antes de hacer su vil acto Nick recibió un golpe justo en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo, era flash quien estaba muy enojado.

-Como te atreves a tratar a si a mi pareja- dijo Flash furioso.

-Que importa yo perdí la mía y me voy a satisfacer con la…- ya no pudo terminar ya que flash le dio otro puñetazo, seguido de otro y así estaba golpeándolo contra el suelo sin contenerse mientras Symphony miraba la horrible escena.

Flash detente por favor dijo Symphony llorando de miedo.

No ves que quería abusar de ti dijo Flash todo enfurecido.

Hazlo por mí dijo Symphony

Flash dejo de golpear a Nick y se levanto del piso junto con Symphony solo para darle un abrazo en señal de disculpa.

Vaya que cursi escena dijo Nick todo vapuleado pero vivo.

NO DIGAS QUE SOMSO CURSIS grito Symphony y se acerco para darle una patada en la entre pierna a Nick mientras flash le daba otro puñetazo más dejándolo noqueado.

-Vaya no creí que eras tan fuerte -dijo flash sorprendido.

-Bueno una chica debe ser fuerte no- dijo Symphony

-Si volvemos al baile- pregunto flash

-Claro- respondió Symphony

La fiesta termino y todos ya salían de la escuela con dirección a sus casas, excepto Pinkie quien se fue junto a flash, Symphony y Fluttershy a la casa de esta ultima para seguir festejando.

Rainbow y Applejack se fueron a sus respectivos hogares no sin antes darse otro beso tierno para despedirse.

Y por ultimo Twilight junto a Trixie con la ayuda de Bic Mach llevaban a nos dormidos Spike y Rarity a la casa de Twili, por suerte había una carreta en la clase de carpintería que pudieron usara para trasportarlos más fácil.

Una vez llegaron ahí los bajaron y Bic Mach se fue de regreso a su casa junto con la carreta para guardarla y devolverla el lunes a la escuela.

Bien entremos dijo Twilight cargando a Spike.

Si vamos dijo Trixie quien cargaba a Rarity

Entraron tranquilamente hasta que cerraron una voz desde la cocina las asusto.

Twilight hija que son esas horas de venir- dijo la voz desconocida para Trixie pero que Twilight si conocía.

-Shining eres tu -dijo Twilight-No estás equivocada soy tu padre-dijo Shining quien ya era visible ya que Trixie prendió la luz de la cocina.

Que haces aquí-pregunto Twilight

Que debo viajar dos millas para ver a mis hermanitos-dijo Shining-y que le paso a Spike y Rarity-

Larga historia dijo Trixie

Bueno que te trae aquí dijo Twilight

Bueno esa es la cuestión bien a cuidarlos durante dos semanas ya que nuestros padres junto con los de Rarity estarán de vieja- dijo Shining.

Y qué hay de su hermanita pregunto Twilight

Esta en la habitación de abajo Cadance la esta arropando para dormir dijo Shining.

-Hola Twilight no te había visto en mucho tiempo- dijo una voz que reconoció Twilight y al darse vuelta ahí estaba Cadance su amiga y la mejor niñera de todas.

Hola Cadance no te había visto hace mucho dijo Twilight abrazándola.

Yo también te quiero Twilight dijo Cadance.

Hola dijo Trixie saludando a Cadance.

Tú debes ser Trixie es un placer dijo Cadance.

-Bueno chicas yo ya me voy a dormir los veré mañana- dijo Shining-espera nos ayudas a llevar a Rarity y Spike a su cuarto antes dijo Twilight-claro lo siento se me olvido-

Luego de dejar a Spike y Rarity en su cama Twilight y Trixie fueron al su cuarto se cambiaron y durmieron abrazadas una a la otra.

Cadance durmió en la misma habitación que Sweetie belle para cuidarla y Shining en la otra habitación que era la de sus padres.

**MIENTRAS EN LA CAS DE FLUTTERSHY**

Pinkie junto con flash y Symphony seguían tomando hasta reventar incluso ya estaban fuera de si excepto Fluttershy que se fue a dormir temprano.

A la mañana siguiente Flash estaba dormido en una cama pero al abrir los ojos vio a alguien a su lado-me dormí con Symphony- pensó flash pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era ella sino Pinkie pie.

-Hola flash- dijo Pinkie que abrió los ojos por un segundo solo para cerrarlos otra vez.

-FLASH TU YO ESTAMSO DESNUDOS- Grito Pinkie quien salto de la cama y se tapo con la sabana y flash también salto de la cama.

Es muy temprano para que griten dijo Fluttershy entrando a la habitación pero lo que vio la dejo sin habla.

-Que pasa Fluttershy- dijo Symphony y al ver la habitación solo alcanzo a decir -Flash- antes de desmayarse pero Fluttershy rápidamente la atrapo y flash y Pinkie la ayudaron y la acostaron en el sillón de la sala.

-A chicos podría ponerse ropa por favor- dijo Fluttershy desviando la mirada.

Mientras los dos chicos corrían, arriba a cambiarse solo una pregunta corría por sus cabezas QUE PASO AYER.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULOESPERO LES GUSTE YA SABEN LO MEJRO VENDRA EN EL SIGUIENTE.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA, TARDE O NOCHE**


	6. Chapter 6

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA EL FIC ESTE SE DIVIDIRA EN DOS CAPIOTULOS IGUAL QUE EL ANTERIOR**

**DISFRUTENLO Y TMAIBNE SI QUIEREN QUE SUS OCS APAREZCAN MANDEME SUS DESCRIPCIONES EN LOS REVIEWS O MENSAJES PRIVDOS**

**COMENCEMOS ENTONCES.**

Capitulo 6 un día agitado.

En la casa de Fluttershy ya hacia una inocente Symphony que luego de ver a flash quien se había acostado con Pinkie luego de la borrachera de anoche no despertaba, mientras Pinkie y flash se cambiaban claro en diferentes cuartos.

Luego de un rato llego Pinkie pie triste por el accidente junto con flash, este último se acerco donde Symphony descansaba solo para tomar su mano-lo siento mucho-dijo flash mientras las lagrimas corrían de sus ojos.

Fluttershy al verlo se apiado de el-creo que deberías irte no crees- dijo la peli rosada suavemente con su tímida voz.

-Si me iré cuando despierte dile que…-dijo flash pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que Pinkie también se había desmayado y fue a auxiliarla, mientras Symphony comenzó a toser sangre pro raro que parezca.

-LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA RAPIDO- dijo Shy mientras levantaba a Symphony para evitar que se ahogara con su tos.

-Enseguida- dijo Flash marcando el número de la ambulancia rápidamente en su teléfono celular.

Paso un lapsus de tiempo y llego la ambulancia entro rápidamente y cargaron a la dos chicas en camillas directo a la ambulancia.

-Tiene idea de por qué comenzaron a toser sangre- pregunto uno de los paramédicos

-No- dijo Flash

-Podemos acompañarlos- pregunto Shy

-Claro suban- dijo el paramédico, acto seguido flash y Shy subieron-resistan chicas- estará bien dijo Shy.

**Mientras en la casa de Twilight**

Shining despertó temprano y sediento y fue directo a la cocina.

-Una cerveza a ver -dijo Shining revisando el refrigerador-al fin.

En eso escucha gritos que bien de arriba y va a revisar abre la puerta del cuarto, y se encuentra a Rarity y Spike discutiendo.

-Es muy temprano para que discutan no creen-dijo Shining

-Está enojada porque no evite que se emborrachara conmigo anoche- dijo Spike

-Pues pudiste decirme que ya habíamos bebido demasiado- dijo Rarity

-Que si tú fuiste la que me invito a tomar solo unas cuantas copas, y después ya habíamos tomado como tres botellas- dijo Spike.

-Ya tranquilos-dijo Shining-Rarity tienes que pedirle disculpas pero antes hermanito me traes otra cerveza por favor-

Spike se retiro para buscar otra cerveza mientras Shining hablaba con Rarity.

Mira Rarity se que amas a mi hermanito y sé que ya lo hiciste con el no me preguntes como lo sé son cosas mías- dijo Shining-Que quieres decir -pregunto Rarity-lo que intento decirte es que cualquiera puede mostrar su amor donde quiera, y te lo digo porque estarás con mostros durante las próximas 2 semanas-eso puso feliz a Rarity pro dentro aunque pro fuera no lo demostrara-bueno ya te lo dije y sabes cómo pedir disculpas-esto último hizo que Shining sacara una pequeña risa.

-Ten hermano aquí tienes otra trata de no emborracharte como cierta señorita- dijo Spike dándole otra cerveza a su hermano –gracias hermanito bueno los dejo y Rarity recuerda lo que hablamos-dijo Shining este ultimo comentario hizo que Spike se pusiera celoso.

-O ya veo me voy por un rato y ya coqueteas con mi hermano pero que podía esperar de una ebria- dijo Spike.

Luego Rarity le dio una pata lanzándolo al sofá que estaba en el cuarto acto seguido se quita el vestido de un solo dejando ver solo su ropa interior, luego se acerca con paso sensuales y se sienta en las piernas de Spike-Esta es mi forma de pedir disculpas ahora amor te impresiones-dijo Rarity con una voz sensual y picara a la vez.

-Bueno si no me lo esperaba-dijo Spike quien sin darse cuenta ya no traía puesto los pantalones, ni polera, ni bóxer.

-Spike yo fui tu primera vez, así que soy la primera en disfrutar de tu gran cosa no- dijo Rarity.

-Si tú siempre serás mi primera vez- dijo Spike.

-Entonces hare los honores- dijo Rarity.

Mientras Shining fue a tocar la puerta de la habitación de su hermanita esperando una respuesta-Entra-dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Vaya quién lo diría la chica más intelectual de la escuela despertando tarde-dijo Shining.

-Extrañaba tu sarcasmo hermano- dijo Twilight levantándose-Trixie ya despierta Trixie-acto seguido Trixie despertó un tanto adormilada todavía.

-Hola amor buenos días como dormiste-pregunto Trixie-Contigo son sueños muy bellos-dijo Twilight.

Bueno que hay aquí no me dijiste que ya tenias novia dijo Shining sarcásticamente.

-Muy gracioso -dijo Twilight pero antes de seguir comenzó a escuchar gemido que venían de arriba-Que es ese ruido-Twilight se levanto pero su hermano le dijo-Mejor no vayas- mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Twilight se percato que los sonidos venían de arriba y al ver en la puerta se quedo impactada eran los gemidos de Spike porque Rarity se la estaba chupando profundamente y sin control –Rarity ya no aguanto se viene-dijo Spike Twilight al oír esto dio un grito y corrió directo a su cuarto, en eso Spike se corrió en la boca de Rarity y escucho el grito-Twilight espera-pero antes de salir escucho a Rarity-Oh Spike-se dio la media vuelta solo para ver a Rarity sentada en el sofá mientras con su mano derecha se tocaba sus pechos y con la otra sostenía un condón-quiero sentirte dentro mío-dijo la modista y Spike corrió hasta ella.

Twilight entro a su cuarto toda sonrojada casi como cuando lo hizo con Trixie-JAJAJAJAJAJA o vamos hermanita es normal que las parejas hagan eso- dijo Shining riéndose a más no poder-eres un idiota -dijo Trixie toda enejada por la broma del hermano mayo r de Twilight-Tranquila ya relájate déjalo pasar estoy aquí sí- si gracias Trixie.

En eso suena el celular de Twilight y lo contestas-Hola Fluttershy que pasa- la peli morado escucha lo que su amiga le dice- que como están vamos para haya-y colgó su teléfono.

-Que ocurre- pregunto Trixie.

-Hay un problema- dijo Twilight.

Mientras Twilight le explicaba la situación a Trixie y su hermano, nuestros enamorados seguían en su acto de amor, Rarity estaba boca abajo en el sofá mientras Spike la envestida pro atrás con cada envestida más excitada se ponía la modista.

-Oh si Spike dale-dijo Rarity quien aprovecho para darle un beso a Spike mientras se sujetaba con su brazo derecho detrás de la cabeza de su novio, quien aprovecho para tomarla por los brazos y hacer cada envestida más fuerte-te gusta la nueva Rarity-.

-Si me gusta que sea tan calienta amor- dijo Spike.

-Sigue, sigue, sigue hazme tuya no pares- dijo la modista.

Spike seguía envistiéndola aumentando la velocidad hasta que Rarity sentía que ya era hora de terminar-no aguantare más me correré por tu gran pene-dijo la modista –yo también amor terminemos juntos-dijo Spike quien la envestía mas rápido hasta que le dio una última y Rarity grito fuertemente junto a Spike y ya solo alcanzo a plantarle un beso al peli verde antes de terminar.

Mientras los dos se cambiaban escucharon los gritos de Twilight desde la planta baja.

-Que sucede hermanita-pregunto Spike

-Lo que sucede es que Pinkie y la hermana de Rainbow están en el hospital-.

Que mal tenemos que ir rápido dijo Rarity.

Bien que esperamos vamos dijo Trixie-lo siento Trixie pero Spike va conmigo adelante sube ya hermanito-Spike subió al asiento del copiloto mientras las chicas iban atrás y Shining conducía, encendió el carro rumbo directo al hospital.

-Entonces hermanito que tal el sexo- pregunto Shining a Spike esto solo provocó que Spike se sonrojara al igual que la chicas-¿qué tanto duraron? ¿Qué posición hicieron? ¿Te gusto más abajo a arriba Rarity?- preguntaba el hermano de Twilight sin vergüenza alguna pero pro suerte llegaron al hospital y todos dieron un suspiro de alivio-No crean que he terminado.

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE APPLEJACK**

Applejack trabajaba cosechando manzanas con sus hermanos pero, no podía dejar de pensar en Rainbow ya que quería estar con ella en ese momento abrazar, acariciarla y besarla.

Hermanita te pasa algo pregunto Bic Mach quien estaba a su lado

No es anda hermanito dijo Applejack

-Es por Rainbow no dijo Bic Mach-como lo supiste-dijo Aj-me di cuenta anoche cuando te vi bailando con ella si quieres ve a verla yo le diré a la abuela que tuviste un compromiso.

-Gracias hermanito te la debo- dijo Applejack quien salió corriendo de la granja rumbo a la casa de Rainbow.

**MIENTRAS EN CASA DE RAINBOW DASH**

Nuestra chica de pelo arcoíris estaba atenta viendo por su ventana si venia su novia AJ, dudo al principio ya que tal vez lo de anoche no fue más que una pequeña aventura se acostó en su cama y trato de dormir un poco pero fue interrumpida pro su padre.

-Rainbow Dash aquí hay una amiga tuya es Applejack- dijo el padre de Rainbow desde la planta baja.

-Applejack- dijo Rainbow con un brillo en los ojos.

Bajo rápidamente y ahí estaba su amiga y novia si lo pensaba bien.

-Bueno chicas yo tengo que ir hacer las comprar Rainbow te encargo la casa cuídala adiós- dijo el Padre de Rainbow antes de cerrar la puerta y salir de su casa.

-Hola Dashie -dijo Applejack abrazándola solo que era un abrazo más cariñoso.

-Hola AJ- dijo Rainbow correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Dime que tal la mañana tranquila- pregunto A.

-Un poco aburrida pero contigo será algo inolvidable -dijo Rainbow quien le dio un beso tierno a AJ, pero ella acerco más la cabeza de Dash y se volvió un beso apasionado cada una recorría con sus lenguas la boca de la otra sintiendo un rayo recorrer sus cuerpos, pero el beso se rompió dejando un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas.

-Ahora si Dashie- dijo Applejack pero antes de comenzar sonó el teléfono de Rainbow y lo contesto.

-Hola Twilight que pasa que ya voy- dijo Dash colgando.

-Que paso Dashie- pregunto APPLEJACK.

-Mi hermana esta en el hospital vamos- dijo Rainbow

-Andando rápido- dijo AJ

Corrieron rápidamente pro suerte el hospital no quedaba tan lejos de la casa de Dash y llegaron rápidamente en la entrada estaban Twilight junto con sus amigas, Trixie y un chico que no conocían.

-Que paso donde esta- pregunto Rainbow casi alterada.

-Está en el piso 3 habitación 37- dijo Twilight.

-Voy para allá- dijo Dash entrando

-Espera- dijo Twilight quien corrió detrás de ella junto con los demás.

En la habitación donde estaban Symphony y Pinkie pie las dos chicas seguían dormidas hasta que Symphony despertó alterada tenía una pesadilla.

-Donde estoy en un hospital- dijo Symphony-que hago aquí esperen ya recuerdo- se levanto y vio una cortina donde encontró a una Pinkie pie aun durmiendo.

-Tonta Pinkie pie estaba dispuesta a perderme con flash pero metiste tu trasero en esto- dijo Symphony enojada luego cambio su cara pro la de un maniaco asesino- te matare para vengarme de lo que paso-pero antes de actuar recibió un pequeño puñetazo de Pinkie quien se estiraba para levantarse.

-Hola Symphony- dijo Pinkie- como estas-

-No te pregunte como estabas- dijo Symphony enojada

-O vamos cambia esa cara- dijo la peli rosa-cállate perra te metiste donde no te llamaban y arruinaste mi oportunidad con flash ahora si veras- la hermanan de Rainbow se abalanzo sorbe Pinkie y comenzó a darle unos golpes que Pinkie respondió y ya estaban dándose duro.

-Gracias enfermera Redheart- dijo Dash -es fácil perderse aquí-

-No hay problema dijo la enfermera-y al entrar vio como las chicas se daban con todo y galleta

-Alto deténgase- dijo la enfermera tratando de separarlas-Rainbow ayúdame

Dash ayudo y agarro a su hermana, mientras Pinkie era sujetada por la enfermera, luego de la pela el resto llegó solo para ver a las dos chicas un tanto golpeadas pero aun intactas.

-No vez que podrías herirá a una embarazada- dijo la enfermera.

-Embarazada -dijeron todos juntos pero a Pinkie se le venía todo el mundo abajo y casi se desmaya.

-Que tan cierto es eso- pregunto flash

-No sabemos solo una prueba funcionara si sale una barra significa que no si son dos- si dijo Redheart.

-Vaya flash emborracharte te saco un dilema- dijo Shining en tono de burla.

-Hermano con eso no se juega- dijo Twilight.

-Twilight de hecho tu hermano tiene razón- dijo Trixie.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado ya pueden irse a sus casa solo tuvieron un pequeña descompensación pero nada grave- dijo la enfermera.

-Gracias enfermera- dijo Pinkie.

-Vaya tiene lindo trasero- dijo Shining- admítelo Trixie te gustaría tener uno así-Trixie solo le dio una mirada de muerte-Esta bien los espero en el auto chicas-.

-Además tu trasero no esta tan mal-dijo Spike quien recibió una mirada fulminante de Rarity-creo que iré al auto adiós-pero al salir del cuarto Rarity lo persiguió.

Rainbow se fue junto con su hermana y Applejack a su casa para tratar de animarla, Flash y Pinkie fueron a la casa de esta ultima para ver que pasaría con esa prueba, Trixie y Twilight fueron con Fluttershy a su casa para tener una conversación agradable finalmente Shining fue con Rarity y Spike de regreso a su casa.

-Lástima por su amigo entiendo por lo que pasa algo así le paso a un mi amigo- dijo Shining y comenzó a contar su historia-y eso pasa cuando te pasas de copa finalizando su relato chicos me escucharon ¿Spike dónde está Rarity?-

-no se- dijo Spike

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA creen que soy tonto oye Rarity Spike me dijo una vez que le encetaría que se la mordieran- dijo Shining de forma chistosa.

-No espera no es cierto- dijo Spike pero fue tarde ya que Rarity se lo estaba chupando detrás del asiento del auto y le dio de sentón una mordida la cual provocó que Spike se acurrucara del dolor.

-que tonta eres Rarity JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA dijo Shining riendo-Acaso lo hice mal -se preguntaba Rarity.

Mientras en la casa de Pinkie Pie la peli rosado estaba en el baño con la prueba y flash la esperaba afuera muy preocupado, en ese momento Pinkie salió con su cañón de fiesta.

-Pinkie como salió espera para que es ese cañón- dijo Flash pero no obtuvo respuestas ya que Pinkie disparo el cañón y de el salieron muchos confites que lo tiraron al suelo.

-Adivina que Flash no estoy embarazada- dijo la peli rosado

-Qué bien por un momento me preocupe- dijo Flash

-Vamos a celebrar el no embarazo quiere cupcakes- preguntó Pinkie

-Si claro gracias- dijo Flash.

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE RAINBOW**

La hermana de Dash entro a su curto y se quedo ahí dijo que quería estar sola no quería a nadie cerca.

-Pobre mi hermanita quisiera ayudarla- dijo Dash.

-Ya lo harás Dashie solo dale tiempo es difícil superar esto- dijo AJ

-Si lo sé- dijo Dash.

-Sabe que quiero hacer ahora- dijo Applejack pícaramente

-No se- dijo Dash.

-Esto dijo- AJ quien se lanzo con Dash al suelo tirándola del sillón mientras la besaban y le quitaba la blusa dejándola solo con el sostén-Applejack espera mejor en mi cuarto no quiero machar el piso dijo Rainbow- acto seguido subieron al cuarto de Dash en el segundo piso cerraron la puerta y AJ tiro a Dashie encima de su cama mientras se quitaba ella misma su blusa y el pantalón de lona y también le quitaba el de Rainbow.

-Ahora si Dashie te hare mía- dijo Applejack quien comenzó a besar el cuello de Rainbow mientras con una mano masajeaba uno de sus senos, y con la otra comenzaba a masajeaba la vagina de esta a pesar de que aun cargaba su ropa interior.

Estas acciones hacían que Dash gimiera y se excitara, no podría controlarla Applejack hacia un muy buen trabajo pero, Rainbow cambio los papeles ahora ella estaba sombre AJ y le quito rápidamente su sostén y bikini dejándola desnuda y ella también hizo lo mismo.

-Ahora sigo yo Aj- dijo Dash quien comenzó a meter su mano por la vagina de Applejack quien ya estaba toda mojada mientras besaba uno de sus senos y con la otra mano los tocaba-"porque no las tengo así" Pensó Dashie en referencia a los senos de Applejack.

-Dashie ya no aguanto siento que me vengo- dijo Applejack y en ese momento dejo salir sus fluidos los cuales se derramaron sobre la cama de Rainbow pero, ella con su manso los tomos y los lamio de una forma muy sexy.

-sabes deliciosa Aj ahora házmelo- dijo Rainbow quien se tumbo encima de la cama mientras Applejack se colocaba encima de ella.

-Aquí voy- dijo Applejack quien comenzó a masajear los senos de Dash mientras los besaba –ahora la mejor parte – rápidamente bajo hasta la flor de Dash y sin tardanza comenzó a lamerla de arriba para abajo y meter sus dedos esto provoco mucha excitación en Rainbow quien llego rápidamente al orgasmo soltando todo en la cara de Applejack.

-Vaya que rápido te fuiste- no dijo Applejack.

-Ahora me toca a mi dijo Dash –mejor al mismos tiempo dijo Aj- de acuerdo- así ambas chicas quedaron enfrente de la intimidad de la otra, al principio solo lamian por afuera hasta que llego el momento y cada una metía la lengua dentro de la vagina, incluso Rainbow mordió el clítoris de Applejack quien también repitió la misma acción ambas gemían hasta que llego el momento de terminar.

-Applejack ya me corro- dijo Rainbow

-Yo también terminemos esto juntos Dashie- dijo Applejack

Y así ambas chicas soltaron sus fluidos y cayeron agotadas abrazando una a la otra con una sonrisa.

Mientras en la casa de Fluttershy nuestras pelirosa cuidaban a sus animalitos con la ayuda de Twilight y Trixie quienes se ofrecieron a ayudarlas.

-Gracias chicas les agradezco mucho- dijo Fluttershy

-No hay problema- dijo Twilight

-Si enserio es un placer ayudar- dijo Trixie

-Oigan que tal si hacemos una piyamada mañana en la noche- dijo Twilight

-Si invitamos a las demás chicas y los chicos por su lado- dijo Trixie

-Si sería buena idea- dijo Shy en aprobación del plan.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL SIGUEINTE SERA MUY BUENO Y QUEIN SABE QUE OCURRIRA CON SYMPHONY Y FLASH PODRAN REPARA SUS PROBLEMAS O SU AMOR MORIRA**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	7. Chapter 7

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINU EL CAPITULO ANTERIRO ESTE SI DIGO TENDRA MUCHO LEMON Y ROMANCE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS.**

Capitulo 7 un día agitado parte 2

Así las chicas ya todas descansaban en diferentes casas esperando al siguiente día para disfrutar el fin de semana.

Llego el domingo en la mañana en la casa de Rainbow la primera en despertarse fue Applejack quien estaba al lado de Rainbow Dash con una gran sonrisa quien abrió los ojos.

-Como dormiste Dashie- dijo AJ

-Mucho mejor que otra veces- dijo Rainbow dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Quieres desayunar algo- dijo Aj sentándose en el borde de la cama

-Solo quiero jugo de manzana- dijo Rainbow abrazándola pro atrás.

Luego de eso las dos chicas fueron a bañarse se cambiaron y fueron a desayunara, y encontraron a la hermana de Dash sentada con una mirada triste mientras comía cereal.

-Hola hermanita- dijo Rainbow

-Hola Dash- dijo Symphony con voz triste.

-No dormiste bien verdad- pregunto Applejack.

-Es que no puedo superarlo que debo hacer-.

-Hermanita sabes no es fácil créeme, si me hubiera pasado estaría igual pero anímate tal vez algo interesante pase hoy-en ese momento sonó el celular de Applejack era un mensaje de texto.

-Quien envía mensajes a esta hora- pregunto AJ.

-Applejack avísale a Rainbow y su hermana hay piyamada en mi casa en la noche-.

Atentamente Twilight

P.S. avísale a Pinkie que no contesta y a los chicos.

-Dashie ya hay planes- dijo Applejack.

-Que dice Aj- dijo Rainbow

-Hay una piyamada en la casa de Twilight vamos será divertido tu qué dices Symphony-pregunto Applejack

-Si tal vez eso me anime- dijo Symphony sonriendo un poco.

Mientras en casa de Fluttershy Twilight y Trixie ya habían desayunado y se disponían a regresar a su casa.

-Bueno Fluttershy nos vemos en mi casa antes de las 6 entendido- dijo Twilight

-Si ahí las veo chicas- dijo Fluttershy

-Adiós Shy cuídate- dijo Trixie

Acto seguido las chicas regresaron a su casa dejando a Shy sola mientras ella pensaba en Bic Mach.

-Tal vez dejare que demos el siguiente paso- dijo Shy para sí misma.

Mientras Twilight llego a su casa junto con Trixie y al abrirá la puerta se quedo boca abierta con lo que vio.

-QUE PASO AQUÍ- grito Twilight a todo pulmón, debido a que su sala estaba toda desordenada y manchada de las paredes.

-Hola hermanita que tal- dijo Shining levantándose del sofá donde estaba acostado.

-Que hiciste hermano-dijo Twilight -mejor dicho quien hizo esto-

-Pues Pinkie vino a celebrar y se paso de grande en la fiesta y todo se puso loco-Dijo Shining -pero descuida se durmió antes de acabar como la vez pasada- y apunto al suelo donde estaba una durmiente Pinkie Pie.

-Donde están los demás-pregunto Trixie.

-Pues Rarity y Spike están arriba y Cadance estaba con Sweetie belle durmiendo en su cuarto-Dijo Shining.

-Hola buenos días listo para desayunar- dijo Cadance desde la cocina.

-Gracias- grito Shining desde la sala.

-Bueno vamos a buscar a mi hermano no-Pregunto Twilight

-andando- dijo Shining y subieron y al abrir la puerta del cuarto los encontraron dormidos juntos obviamente sin ropa ya que lo habían hecho anoche y estaban agotados.

Luego de una hora no más los tortolos despertaron y fueron la sala donde encontraron que todos, ya estaba siendo limpiado por Twilight y su hermano junto con Trixie.

-Hola buenos días- dijo Rarity.

-Hola Rarity- dijo Twilight quien le paso de inmediato una escoba-Ayudas por favor.

-A no me niego no me ensuciare con polvo-dijo Rarity como siempre sobre actuando.

-Yo lo hago- dijo Pinkie corriendo como siempre y limpiando todo tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estaba inmaculado.

-Como hiciste eso- pregunto Trixie

-Es un secreto- dijo Pinkie.

-Ya esta listo el desayuno- dijo Cadance desde la cocina.

Ya todos estaban desayunando juntos y Sweetie belle también se les unió luego de un rato, todos reían y contaban lo bien que la habían pasado la noche del baile de otoño, y de lo que les ocurrió a Rarity y Spike lo cual provoco cierto enojo en Spike y vergüenza a la hermana mayor de Sweetie quien se rio como siempre.

-Oye Rarity va a ver un piyamada en mi casa te apuntas- pregunto Twilight a la modista.

-Claro yo estoy viviendo aquí no claro con gusto- dijo Rarity.

-Bueno están por su cuenta hoy chicas yo y Cadance salimos esta noche así que la casa es de ustedes-dijo Shining.

-Si hoy es nuestra cena de aniversario lo olvide por completo- dijo Cadance.

-Bueno las veo más tarde chicas dijo Sweetie belle corriendo hacia la puerta

-SWEETIE BELLE A DODNE CREES QUE VAS-grito Rarity.

-Voy con Applebloom y Scootalo vamos a pasar la noche en casa de Scootalo y queremos ver si obtenemos por fin nuestro talento- dijo Sweetie belle.

-Está bien hermanita pero ve con cuidado entendido-dijo Rarity

-Claro adiós- dijo Sweetie quien salió de la casa a buscara a sus amigas.

Luego de un rato Pinkie Pie se fue a su casa para avisar que iría la piyamada de Twilight.

**CASA DE FLUTTERHSY**

Nuestra chica estaba alimentando a sus mascotas cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta fue a abrirla y ahí estaba Bic Mach sonriéndole.

-Hola Bic Mach- dijo Shy-que haces aquí-

-pues quería venir a verte-dijo Bic Mach-y preguntarte si querías ir conmigo esta noche en una cita-

-O gracias Bic Mach pero lo siento ya tengo planes voy con la chicas pero, podemos ir el lunes después de clases si tu quieres-dijo Shy.

-Me parece bien y dile a AJ que me llame que tengo que avisarle a la abuela Smith sobre esto- dijo Bic Mach.

-Claro dijo Shy-Bic Mach ya se iba a retirar pero antes de eso le dio a Shy un beso tierno en la mejilla y se fue tranquilamente dejando a esta muy enrojecida.

Las horas pasaron y las chicas se preparaban pero, Applejack dejo sola a Dashie y su hermana ya que tuvo que ir a su casa a buscar sus cosas.

**CASA DE RAINBOW**

Rainbow preparaba sus cosas para ir a la casa de Twilight pero en eso escucho que alguien toco la puerta.

-Quien será- pregunto Rainbow-quien abrió la puerta y estaba Nick.

-Hola Dash- dijo Nick

-Y tú qué haces aquí- dijo Rainbow frunciendo el ceño

-Pues a invitarte a una cita me dejaste solo el día del baile de otoño y venia porque te iba a preguntar porque lo hiciste- dijo Nick seriamente.

-En primera yo no te deje me fui con Applejack, en segunda me entere de que quisiste violar a mi hermana- dijo Rainbow muy seriamente y enojada a la vez.

-Pues no me queda de otra-dijo Nick quien acorralo a Rainbow contra la pared-te hare mía te guste o no- acto seguido le robo un beso a Rainbow quien intento zafarse pero no podía Nick era más fuerte que ella.

En eso Applejack llego al portal pero vio lo que ocurría entonces rápidamente golpeo a Nick alejándolo de Rainbow antes de que le hiciera algo.

-ALEJATE DE MI DASHEI OISTE-grito Applejack.

-Gracias AJ te ayudo- dijo Rainbow

-Claro acabémoslo- dijo Aj

-Applejack tú tienes la culpa de que Rainbow se enamorara de ti y te hare pagar por esto-dijo Nick quien iba a golpearlas pero de la nada un balón de futbol lo golpe en la cara derribándolo.

Las chicas dieron la media vuelta y vieron que era Sorain.

-Sorain-dijo AJ

-Hola chicas que tal-dijo Sorain

-Y tú qué haces aquí-Pregunto Rainbow

-Pues seguí a este malnacido hasta acá me entre de sus planes para detenerlo tuve que suerte de seguirte Aj sabia que me guiaras a casa de Rainbow-dijo Sorain

-Y tú qué haces Rainbow es mía –dijo Nick levantándose

-déjalas solas Nick ambas están enamoradas- dijo Sorain seriamente cruzado de brazos.

-esto no ha terminado te hare mía de una u otra forma Rainbow-dijo Nick quien salió por la puerta todo molesto.

Gracias Sorain dijo Rainbow

-De nada, bueno mejor me voy ya cuídense-dijo Sorain.

-Espera dijo Aj

-Que pasa Applejack-pregunto Sorain

-No te enojaste porque te deje solo el día del baile-pregunto AJ muy nerviosa

-no como te dije antes mi intención era hacerte feliz pero "como amigo" porque veo que tu ya lo erras ahora te toca a ti hacer feliz a Rainbow Adiós Chicas- y asa Sorain salió por la puerta directo a su casa.

-Mejor ya nos vamos dijo Rainbow

-Si ya y dónde está tú hermana-dijo Aj

-Aquí voy chicas dijo Symphony desde el segundo nivel bajando con una su bolsa.

Así paso la tarde y las chicas ya iban a la casa de Twilight para la piyamada, Spike se fue a la casa de Fluttershy para cuidar a los animalitos de ella para que no estuvieran tan solos, mientras Shining y Cadance ya se habían ido hace rato y pasarían la noche en un hotel de la ciudad dejando a su hermanita a cargo de la casa durante la noche.

Twilight y Trixie junto Rarity ya estaban esperando al resto, la primera en llegar fue Pinkie Pie, luego Fluttershy y de ultimo Rainbow y su hermana acompañadas de Applejack.

Y así las chicas estaban riendo y disfrutando de su compañía, cambio de imagen en este caso solo para Rarity y Twilight junto con su amada Trixie ya que Pinkie estaba haciendo pastelillos y Fluttershy la ayudaba.

Mientras Applejack junto con Rainbow estaban jugando video juegos como siempre pero hicieron una apuesta la que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que diga la otra cuando tengan sexo otra vez por un día mientras Symphony solo las miraba.

Afuera de la casa de Twilight estaba alguien deambulando alrededor esperando a que se fueran a dormir para actuar.

Luego todas estaban sentadas en la sala ya con su piyamas puestas en eso Pinkie salió con una bandeja llena de pastelillos, pero al acercarse a Symphony solo quería darle una sonrisa agradable peor ella solo sentía aun enojo pero tenía que pedirle disculpas al final de cuentas que tenía que perder.

-Pinkie puedo hablar contigo- dijo Symphony seriamente.

-Espera antes que nada mira- dijo Pinkie mostrándole la prueba de embarazo.

-Y esto que es- dijo Symphony.

-Si significa que no estoy embarazada así que ya no te preocupes además Flash quiere que te mande saludos y disculpas-dijo Pinkie deprimiéndose pero manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Pinkie yo te disculpo se que fue un accidente pero no volvamos a hacer esto de acuerdo-dijo Symphony

-Seguro-dijo Pinkie y le dio un gran abrazo

-Pinkie ya suéltame no puedo respirar- dijo Symphony mientras era ahorcada pro el fuerte abrazo de Pinkie-Upsi-dijo Pinkie soltándola al instante.

-Oigan chicas que tal una película de terror- dijo Rainbow.

-no gracias me asustan mucho- dijo Fluttershy ocultándose detrás de Rarity

-tranquila cariño recuerda no son reales- dijo Rarity

-bien dejen buscar dijo Twilight –veamos tengo la masacre de Texas, Viernes 13, La noche de los muertos Vivientes y La maldición Maldita-

-Que sea la última Twilight dijo Rainbow tomando la película

-Si será buena "además podre abrazar a Dashie tranquilamente bueno aparte de que perdí en el juego será una buen compensación" pensó Applejack mientras Rainbow colocaba la película en el DVD.

-Alto no aguanto más- dijo Fluttershy quien ya estaba aterrada.

-Fluttershy ni siquiera ha empezado solo están pasando escenas de otras películas dijo Trixie.

Una hora y media luego de la película de terror Applejack estaba fuertemente abrazada a Rainbow, Fluttershy ya estaba totalmente desmayada del miedo, Rarity se ocultaba detrás del sofá junto a Symphony, Pinkie ni le poni atención ya que se la pasaba comiendo pastelillos o dulces y Twilight y Trixie estaban abrazadas la una a la otra y con miedo pero se les quietaba un poco al sentirse tan cerca diría uno.

Termino la película y todas estaban aun aterradas excepto Rainbow pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

En ese momento Rainbow se levanto predio la luz pero el instructor no funcionaba en ese momento se oyó un trueno y comenzó a llover por ende se fue la luz y todas gritaron de miedo.

-Chicas tranquilas-Twilight entonces todas se tranquilizaron.

-creo que es mejor que durmamos ahorita no creen-dijo Fluttershy asustada a más no poder.

-si está bien-dijo Rainbow quien disimulaba su temor

Todas fueron al cuarto de Twilight por suerte ella llevaba una linterna consigo por emergencia una vez hay todas se acostaron en sus sacos de dormir y Trixie junto a Twilight en su cama.

Mientras todos dormían una sombra se mantenía rodeando la casa pero al ver que no había luz entonces decidió actuar y rápidamente fue a la puerta trasera y con un clip logro abrir el cerrojo y entrar.

En ese momento Rainbow se levanto tenia sede y fue a la cocían a buscar un vaso con agua, tomo la linterna de Twilight y un palo de escoba por si las dudas y salió sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie.

Bajo hasta la cocían y busco hasta que encontró el vaso lo lleno de agua y lo tomo.

-mucho mejor ahora a dormir-dijo Rainbow y salió de la cocina pero al salir alguien se le acerco pro atrás y la tumbo al suelo.

-Oye suéltame- dijo Rainbow pero era inútil ya que la amordazo con un pañuelo.

-Te dije que no había terminado- dijo Nick encima de Rainbow.

-mmm…- era todo lo que podía decir Rainbow amordazada.

-Ahora si veras lo que quería hacer contigo-dijo un Nick fuera de sus cávales.

Mientras en la habitación de Twilight Applejack despertó y se percato que Dashie no estaba ahí, así que salió del cuarto a investigar y al bajar vio algo horrible era Nick a punto de violarla Applejack así que subió rápidamente a buscar a sus amigas.

-Ahora si es el momento-dijo Nick quien ya le había quita d Dash la parte baja de su piyama y la iva a coger.

SUELTA A DAHSIE AHORA-dijo Applejack.

Nick se dio la vuelta y vio a Applejack acompañada de las amigas de la misma.

-por favor enserio quieren golpearme a mi- dijo Nick burlándose

Luego sonó otro relámpago y comezón la pela Rainbow estaba tirada en el suelo viendo a sus amigas golpear a Nick, quien también daba lucha pero era en vano eran más que el Applejack lo golpeaba en el estomago, Rarity en la entrepierna seguida de Fluttershy, luego Twilight y Trixie en la cara y Pinkie saco de quien sabe donde su cañón de fiestas y lo metía a dentro mientras Symphony abría la puerta principal.

-la próxima que te metas con mi hermanita te va mal entendido- dijo Symphony quien le puso una manzana en la boca.

Pinkie jalo de la cuerda del cañón y Nick salió disparado directo a la calle pro la puerta golpeándose con el duro suelo dejándolo noqueado, luego de eso volvió la luz y todas estaban celebrando mientras Applejack desataba a Rainbow de la mordaza que tenía en la boca

Rainbow estas bien dijo Applejack.

Rainbow solo la abrazo mientras lloraba, pero este era un llanto de terror.

-tenía miedo Applejack creí que me iva a violar- dijo Rainbow llorando.

-Rainbow tranquila no pasa nada yo siempre estaré contigo para protegerte igual que las demás-dijo Applejack.

-Si Rainbow está bien tener miedo pero a veces es mejor aceptar ayuda-dijo Twilight abrazándolas.

- si cariño todas somos amigas hasta el final-dijo Rarity también uniéndose al abrazo, seguida de Fluttershy y Pinkie Trixie y Symphony se quedaban viendo la tierna escena con una sonrisa.

Luego todas volvieron a dormir claro que en esta ocasión Rainbow se fue al cuarto de abajo con Applejack para dormir juntas y estar solo ellas dos.

-Bien AJ ahora te toca hacer lo que yo digo-dijo Rainbow

-Está bien- dijo Applejack

Luego Rainbow comenzó a quitarle la piyama tranquilamente luego el sostén y después el bikini dejándola desnuda mientras elle solo estaba en ropa interior.

-Primero veamos cuanto aguantas- dijo Rainbow quien comenzó a besara los senos de Applejack mientras con una mano masajeaba el clítoris de Applejack quien ya estaba mojada estaba amordazada ya que si las chicas las oían sería muy malo el plan.

Rainbow lo hacía despacio y lento disfrutando cada rincón del cuerpo de Applejack, besando su cuello, Sus senos y masajeándolos, dándole mordidas en el abdomen hasta que se acerco a la vagina de Applejack, donde sin esperar permiso metió su lengua y sus dedos juntos lo cual provocaba más excitación y Applejack gemía a gritos pero estos se contenía por la mordaza.

-Te gusta no JAJAJAJA-dijo Rainbow Dash pícaramente mientras seguía introduciendo su legua hasta que Applejack no pudo resistir más y soltó todo en la cara da Rainbow quien los espero con la boca abierta, luego se acerco a la cara de Applejack y le mostro su boca llena de los fluidos de ella y se los trago de la forma más sexi nunca antes vista.

-ahora te toca a ti- dijo Rainbow quien le quieto la mordaza y se la coloco ella misma.

-Ahora si veras hasta donde te hago gritar- dijo Applejack quien la tumbo encima de la cama y le quito rápidamente su sostén y bikini y comenzó a meter su mano entera en la zona intima de Rainbow quien gritaba porque AJ lo hacía muy duro pero eso le encantaba a Dash ella le gustaba más la rudeza que los suave.

-Vaya Rainbow ya estas más mojada que yo -dijo Applejack sacando su mano la cual estaba totalmente pringada por los fluido de Rainbow-los lamerá-dijo Aj y lamio su mano de forma muy sexy.

-Ahora si Dashie- entonces Aj comenzó a meter todas su lengua dentro de la vagina de Rainbow mientras con sus dos manos masajeaba sus senos, esto provocaba que Rainbow gritara sus gemidos no eran escuchados pero se sentía tan bien era mejor que la primera vez.

Rainbow estaba por explotar pero resistía, al final sucumbió y dejo salir todos sus fluidos en la boca de Applejack quien los sintió y los trago.

-Ahora si Rainbow lista para algo que guarde para esta ocasión-dijo Aj

Rainbow asintió

En ese momento Applejack cruzo sus piernas con la de Rainbow y sus zonas intimas se rozaban Applejack saco otro pañuelo y se amordazo así misma así ambas chicas comenzaron a chocar una contra la otra, mientras sus intimidades dejaban fluir sus preciados néctares al final ambas lo sentían ya era el momento del clímax así las dos chicas aumentaron la intensidad hasta que ambas dieron un grito ahogado y se desplomaron en la cama agotadas y quedaron dormidas.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CPAITULO DE HOY ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUIERO QUE USTEDES ELIGAN DE QUE PAREJA QUIREN QUE TRATE.**

**RARITY Y SPIKE, TWILIGHT Y TRIXIE, O CHEESE Y PINKIE PIE.**

**ESPERO DEJEN SUS REPSUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS**

**FELZI DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	8. Chapter 8

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA LA HISTORIA Y ESTE PODRIA SER MÁS AMOR QUE LEMON ASI QUE VOMITARAN ARCOIRIS Y POR LA MAYORIA DE VOTOS SERA CHEESE Y PINKIE LOS PRINCIPALES**

**A POR CIERTO HAY VOTAN POR LA SIGUIENTE PAREJA QUE QUIERAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 8 El amor es como chocolate dulce

Ya era lunes y nuestras chicas luego de pasar la noche en casa de Twilight y de darle una lección a Nick y una noche muy romántica para Applejack y Rainbow fueron directo a la escuela.

Las chicas fueron respectivamente a sus clases en este caso Twilight y Trixie estaban juntas con Rarity, Bic Mach, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie riéndose de los chistes de esta última cuando entro La maestra Harshwhinny.

-Ya dejen de reír la clase va empezar, señorita Twilight deje de besar a Trixie AHORA- dijo la maestra seriamente.

Todos hicieron caso y se quedaron cayados en ese momento mientras la maestra escribía cosas en el pizarrón tocaron la puerta del salón-Clase se que son pocos días los que quedan de escuela pero quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero-dijo Harshwhinny.

-Hola a todos dijo Cheese entrando al salón-mi nombre es Cheese Sándwich y espero seamos grandes amigos-acto seguido se ahogando enfrente de la clase y la maestra le dio una palmadas en la espalda sacando de su boca un pollo de goma.

-O deshuesada hay estabas pollo tonto-dijo Cheese y todos empezaron a reírse excepto la maestra que estaba enojada-Señor Sándwich que clase de escuela cree que es esta-dijo la maestra-sé que es estricta pero hay que saber reír a veces- dijo Cheese sonriendo-ya basta no me dejare sermonear por un alumno tome asiento por favor- dijo la Maestra.

-A ver donde me siento- dijo Cheese

-Siéntate junto a mí- Dijo Pinkie y acto seguido Cheese se sentó junta a Pinkie.

-Buena broma la de la Gallina es buena- dijo Pinkie sonriendo.

-Gracias lo aprendí de alguien cuando era pequeño- dijo Cheese devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Enserio quien cuéntame, cuéntame- dijo Pinkie pie entusiasmada.

-Claro te lo contare-dijo Cheese-Cuando yo era pequeño un niño yo nunca había reído antes-Wow quien diría que nunca lo habías hecho, algo igual me sucedió a mi pero luego aprendí a sonreír-dijo Pinkie interrumpiendo la historia de Cheese-Bueno regresando a mi historia un día estaba caminado por esta ciudad, cuando vi a una chica que se parecía a ti e hizo el mismo truco que yo solo que con un cocodrilo por desgracia no pude conocerla pero me enseño una lección que ante todo hay que sonreír-dijo Cheese terminando su historia.

-A Cheese sabes cuál era el nombre de esa chica- pregunto Pinkie mientras se ponía nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Mmm Si creo que era Pinkie si no estoy mal-dijo Cheese.

En ese momento sonó la campana y todos salían de la clase pero Pinkie salió corriendo rápidamente dejando una estela color rosa dejando a Cheese con cara de duda no entendía que paso.

Y Cheese siguió el día caminado en solitario cerca de la canchas cuando de repente alguien se acerco pro atrás y le dio un abrazo se dio la media vuelta y vio que era la chica de pelo rosa que había conocido en la clase.

-A hola que te trae por aquí- pregunto Cheese.

-Cheese soy yo Pinkie la chica que te enseño a Reír- dijo Pinkie mientras se sonrojaba y no entendía el porqué.

-Que eres tu o gracias-dijo Cheese dándole un abrazo-si no fuera por ti nunca habría reído.-

-Gracias sabes quería preguntarte si quisiera salir conmigo esta noche-dijo Pinkie nerviosamente.

-Claro me encantaría nos vemos en la entrada del parque- dijo Cheese sonriendo.

-OKI DOKI LOKI-dijo Pinkie y fue para su siguiente clase saltando alegremente.

-Vaya que rarita es pero me agrada-dijo Cheese.

Las clases continuaron normalmente pero cuando ya había terminado las actividades Twilight encontró que su casillero estaba manchado con pintura roja y amarilla, Trixie fue a buscarla para que fueran juntas pero vio el desastre que había ahí.

-Twilight que paso- pregunto Trixie.

-No lo sé Trixie quien habrá hecho esto- dijo Twilight enojada.

En ese momento Twilight ve una nota tirada en el suelo pero no era para ella sino para su novia y se la entrega Trixie la recibe y lee lo que dice.

"Pagaras pro esto Trixie no te permitiré que te quedes con Twilight ella será mía me oíste" -decía escrita la nota.

-Trixie que tiene escrito ahí pregunto- Twilight.

-No se pero alguien trata de separarnos Twilight y no dejare que eso pase- dijo Trixie.

-Te apoyo amor se que nadie nos hará daño nuestro amor es muy fuerte-dijo Twilight tomando de la mano a su novia y ella se lo correspondió y se retiraron sonriendo alegremente olvidando lo que había pasado.

**CASA DE PINKIE PIE.**

En Sugar Cube Corner Pinkie entro a su cuarto luego de la escuela y tomo a Gummy su lagarto mascota para abrazarlo y se lanzo encima de su cama.

-Gummy que crees encontré a un chico que dijo que lo hicimos reír todo porque te saque de mi boca, si eso no suena muy romántico pero creo que me gusta-dijo Pinkie-y are que se enamore de mí.

Acto seguido Pinkie se levanto de su cama dejo a Gummy en su canasta y fue a su ropero a buscar ropa para la cita, luego comenzó a cambiarse y se paro enfrente de su espejo totalmente desnuda.

-Wow Pinkie eres tan graciosa como un payaso, caderona como vaca y linda como el chocolate espera eso es- dijo Pinkie y luego se cambio rápidamente para ingeniar su plan.

**CASA DE TWILIGHT.**

En la casa de Twilight nuestras dos chicas Twilight y Trixie pensaban en quien había amenazado a Trixie y peor aun quien más se enamoro de Twilight.

-Quién crees que sea Twilight- pregunto Trixie

-No lo sé pero es alguien que me conoce y también a ti y te odia- dijo Twilight.

-Esteramos atentas cuidándonos la una a la otra no-pregunto Trixie haciendo una cara triste pero sonriendo.

-Si te dije que te amaba y no dejare de hacerlos- dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

Dejando la paranoilla de las enamoradas Pinkie estaba esperando a Cheese cerca del parque el lugar que acordaron, luego de un rato llego Cheese y Pinkie lo abrazo fuertemente.

La parejita caminaba tranquilamente por el parque riendo hasta que en un momento Pinkie puso en marcha un plan en planeo.

Cheese te gusta el chocolate pregunto Pinkie sonrojándose.

-si porque la pregunta a quien no le gusta-dijo Cheese.

Pinkie saco de su bolsillo una bolsa con unos chocolates que hizo ella aparentemente y Cheese los probo quedo asombrado pero al mismo tiempo sintió sueño y sin poder comprender se durmió.

-ups creo que les puse mucho polvo para dormir bueno así se aprende-dijo Pinkie quien lo cargo directo a su casa.

Una vez ahí Cheese despertó en el cuarto de Pinkie acostado en la cama y se asusto pero luego entro Pinkie con una bandeja con cupcakes.

-hola Cheese despertaste-dijo Pinkie

-Pinkie que paso-dijo Cheese.

-Bueno lo que paso es que por error eche polvo de dormir en los dulces envés de azúcar glas-dijo Pinkie

-No ha problema cualquiera comete errores al cocinar-dijo Cheese sentándose en el borde de la cama de Pinkie y ella también.

Paso el rato y hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Cheese lo rompió.

-Pinkie quiero preguntarte algo- dijo Cheese tomando la mano de Pinkie y ella se sonrojo.

-Quería saber si tú considerarías ser mi novia-dijo Cheese sonrojado.

-Cheese y yo t te gusto-dijo Pinkie tartamudeando.

-Si cuando te conocí hoy me gustaste y quería saber si aceptaría pero creo que hable muy rápido-dijo Cheese.

-no no no te asustes sabes yo creo que también me gustas y sabes que eso es verdad me harías feliz- pregunto Pinkie sonriendo.

-tú me enseñaste a reír y si seremos felices-dijo Cheese sonriendo.

-significa que somos novios-pregunto Pinkie-si-dijo Cheese-SI que bien reiremos, pasearemos, habrá abrazos, besos te prometo ser la mejor novia de todas-dijo Pinkie.

-lo sé yo igual seré el mejor novio-dijo Cheese.

Así paso parte de la tarde para los tortolos hasta que Cheese se fue pero le prometió a Pinkie otra cita pero para el fin de semana y ella acepto y esperaría con ansias.

**MIENTRAS CON BIC MACH Y FLUTTERSHY**

Nuestra pareja también tenía una cita muy agradable en el parque donde Shy visitaba a sus amigos animales y le llevaba comida, Bic se ofreció a ayudarla era un momento tan especial que Fluttershy se puso a cantar enfrente de Bic Mach, quien parecía estar atontado pro la hermosa melodía cuando termino todos los animalitos le aplaudieron igual que Bic mach.

Una vez terminado fueron directo a la casa de Shy.

-la pase muy bien y tu- pregunto Fluttershy

-Si muy bien-dijo Bic Mach

-bueno supongo que me tengo que despedir-dijo Fluttershy quien ya se metía dentro de su casa, pero antes fue a darle a Bic Mach un beso pero no en la mejilla sino en los labios muy tierno luego corrió a la entrada de su casa y la cero de golpe-eso fue muy tonto-dijo Shy.

Bic Mach solo se quedo ahí hasta que se dirigió a su casa con una sonrisa en su cara dando a entender que le gusto ese gesto.

Paso la noche y llego el martes en esta ocasión era la hora del almuerzo Twilight y Trixie comían en una mesa solas las dos mientras se preguntaban quien habría hecho esa nota.

Mientras Cheese solo se mantenía abrazado por Pinkie todo el tiempo, también Applejack y Rainbow igual que Rarity y Spike este último ya algo incomodo porque algo le decía que si se negaba Rarity se podría demasiado loca.

Pero Fluttershy estaba con Symphony en otra mesa tranquilas con una conversación, hasta que Shy vio que Bic Mach se acerca entonces se levanto y salió corriendo pero Bic se percato y la persiguió.

Paso un lapsus de 15 minutos hasta que Shy se canso de corre y Bic Mach la alcanzo.

-Fluttershy podemos hablara tranquilamente- pregunto Bic Mach

-No lo siento Bic Mach creo que no debí haber hecho eso-dijo Shy mientras se tapa la cara mientras lloraba.

-Flutterhsy no estoy enojado-dijo Bic Mac mientras levantaba su cara para verla a los ojos-si te soy sincero me gusto y quisiera que volviera a ocurrir pero esta vez sin que sea sorpresa-

-que quieres decir-pregunto Shy

-Flutterhsy aceptarías ser mi novia-pregunto Bic

Mach

-Bic Mach yo si aceptare ser tu novia-dijo Fluttershy tranquilamente y feliz sonriéndole a su novio.

Así los dos se fueron de regreso a la cafetería se podría decir que todos estaban felices pero siempre poniendo atención en clase y luego de eso termino la escuela, Twilight se fue a buscar unas cosas que olvido en el laboratorio de química y Trixie la esperaría cerca de su casillero acordaron ambas chicas.

Twilight llego al laboratorio entro tranquilamente y busco lo que buscaba que era un cuaderno de apuntes cuando de repente se cerró la puerta.

-Al fin así te quería ver- dijo una voz que Twilight no reconocía.

-quien eres-pregunto Twilight tratando de disimular su miedo

-o vamos Twilight no me reconoces-dijo la voz otra vez quien se hizo presente era Sunset Shimer

-Sunset que haces aquí –dijo Twilight tratando de mantener su nerviosismo tranquilo pero no pudo.

-O vamos Twilight no te das cuenta yo fui la de la carta-dijo Sunset seriamente.

-Tu estas enamorada de mi-dijo la peli morada incrédula-Si pero esa bruja se me adelanto ahora te hare mi aunque se a la fuerza-dijo Sunset acto seguido atrapo a Twilight contra la pared y sin medir palabras le dio un beso muy desesperado de pasión mientras le metía su lengua en la boca sintiendo toda la boca de su bella chica lavanda, pero Twilight logro librase del agarre y empujarla contra el suelo tirándola.

-no Sunset no te amo, yo amo a Trixie y no te entrometas-dijo twilight intentando escapar pero Sunset la atrapo de una pierna y la boto al suelo.

-No lo harás eres mi Sparkle-dijo Sunset quien sin mediar palabras comenzó a tocar uno de sus pechos mientras que con la otra mano la metió por debajo de su falda y comenzó a metérsela por su vagina causándole placer incondicional-mírate ya te estas excitando no-dijo Sunset loca a más no poder

Trixie ya estaba desesperada y preocupada así que fue a ver que ocurría y al ver por la ventana del laboratorio se asusto, ahí dentro Twilight estaba siendo violada por una maniática Sunset así que sin más preámbulos entro tirando la puerta y asustando a Sunset.

-Vaya si es la bruja aléjate Twilight me quiere a mi no a ti-dijo Sunset

-no ella es mi novia así que te aconsejo que la dejes-dijo Trixie y acto seguido comenzó una pelea en la cual ninguna se rendía jalándose el cabello y dándose uno que otro arañazo.

Twilight ya se había recuperado de lo ocurrido y vio lo que pasaba y fue ayudar a su novia por suerte Trixie era más ruda que Sunset, pero Twilight aprovecho la distracción de esta ultima para darle una patada en la entrepierna la cual provocó que Sunset se encogiera en el suelo tirada retorciéndose de dolor.

-vámonos ya Trixie dijo Twilight

-Si vamos-dijo Trixie y salieron corriendo del salón dejando a Sunset malherida.

-Ya verás Sparkle te hare mía me oíste.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMIAN ESTE CAPITULO ESPEROLES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN LOS VEO EN LA SIGUIENTE VEZ**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**Y QUE PAREJA QUIEREN ENEL SIGUEINTE QUE SEA TWILIGHT Y TRIXIE, CHEESE Y PINKIE, APPLEAJCK Y RIANBOW, RARITY Y SPIKE, BIC MACH Y FLUTTERHSY O SYMPHONY CON FLASH.**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	9. Chapter 9

**BUENO AQUÍ SIGUE EL OTRO CPAITULO EN ESTE HABRA LEMON Y TAMBIEN PELEAS MÁS PELIGROSAS SI SE PUEDE DECIR (BROMA SOLO HABRA PUÑETAZO)**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 9 El poder del amor

Los días pasaban y ya quedaban menos días de clase en esta ocasión llegamos a viernes luego de las citas de Pinkie y Cheese del fin de semana pasado.

Ahora que ocurrió a Sunset digamos que flato algunos días de clase planeando su siguiente movida para enamorar a Twilight y sacara a Trixie del camino

En la cancha de futbol estaban Rainbow y Applejack jugando juntas y como siempre apostando, en esta ocasión la misma de la vez pasada solo que ahora eran por 48 horas quien sería la esclava de la otra.

El partido era reñido aunque Applejack resistía más Rainbow era más rápida y anotaba más goles iban 4-4 la ultima que anotara ganaría.

Yo te ganare Dashie-dijo AJ

Ya lo veremos-dijo Rainbow acto seguido corría rápidamente así la portería pero Applejack la intercepto en el paso y le roba el balón.

Applejack ya estaba cerca de la portería pero en ese momento se tropieza y cae al suelo y Rainbow va a auxiliarla.

-Applejack estas bien-pregunto Rainbow

-si estoy Auch-dijo Aj ya que tenía un tobillo lastimado.

-te llevare a la enfermería dejemos esto en empate mejor si-dijo Rainbow preocupada.

-está bien andando-dijo Applejack quien se apoyo en Rainbow para poder ir a la enfermería una vez ahí la enfermera reviso la herida y dijo que debería reposarla durante el fin de semana.

Una vez fuera de la enfermería ambas chicas caminaron directo al siguiente salón de clases.

-lo siento AJ creo que soy una pésima novia te lastimaste por mi culpa-dijo Rainbow.

-no es tu culpa Rainbow esto te pudo suceder hasta a ti también créeme no es nada de que preocuparse-dijo Applejack

-ya se seré tu esclava el fin de semana así tu ganaste la apueste-dijo Rainbow

-Dashie no hagas esto enserio-dijo Applejack

-Por favor Aj acéptalo como una compensación-dijo Rainbow

-está bien solo por el amor que te tengo lo acepto-dijo Applejack estrechando la mano de Rainbow.

Mientras en otra parte de la escuela Twilight estaba haciendo un examen ya que era temporada de examenes y lo aprobó sin problema así que salió rápido de la clase y mientras caminaba alguien la tacleo y la metió dentro de un salón vacio.

-Sunset si hiciste esto te juro que no responderé por lo que te hare-dijo Twilight enojada.

-Twilight tranquila soy yo Trixie-dijo Trixie

-Trixie que haces no tienes examen hoy-dijo Twilight.

-Pues ya pase viviendo contigo he aprendido mucho y me ayudo a aprobar el examen fácilmente-dijo Trixie sonriendo

-eso lo explica-dijo Twilight

-ahora mi premio- dijo Trixie y se acerco a Twilight y le dio un beso muy apasionada y Twilight se lo devolvió aunque fue más una entrelazo de lenguas que beso, luego de separase y dejar una estela de saliva, Trixie la acostó en el suelo y comenzó a quitarle la blusa a Twilight.

-Trixie aquí no y si nos encuentran-dijo Twilight nerviosa

-Tranquila hoy no hay clases aquí además tenía ganas de hacer esto- dijo Trixie quien saco una venda para los ojos y se la coloco a Twilight-ahora hare todo lo que quiera y tu no veras-dijo Trixie pícaramente y comenzó masajeando los senos de Twilight mientras besaba su cuello.

Esto provoco que Twilight diera armoniosos gemidos y arqueara la espalda pero en algún momento reaccionaba para decirle a Trixie que parara.

-Trixie detente esto es demasiado bueno-dijo Twilight con voz muy agitada y excitada-para ya-

-No yo se que te gusta lo escucho en tu voz-dijo Trixie y antes de que Twilight le diera permiso metió su mano en su vagina lo cual provoco que la peli morado diera un grito muy doloroso y apasionada y Trixie siguió así hasta ver a que punto aguantaba hasta que no pudo más y Twilight dejo salir sus fluidos en la mano de Trixie quien los lamio seximente.

-ahora es tu turno Sparkle-dijo Trixie quitándole la venda y Twilight rápidamente se la coloco y comenzó hacerlo solo que nada de calentamiento, fue directo a la intimidad de Trixie y comenzó a lamerla y meter sus dedos hasta su mano como lo hizo Trixie pero la mordía más que lamer aunque a Trixie le gustaba que fuera más rudo eso la excitaba más.

Mientras en otro salón donde hay clase Sunset planeaba su movida, pero había una faya donde vivía Twilight no sabía a si que su plan era fallido, pero no se rindió recordó que había una amiga de ella en su clase y fue a buscarla esta era Fluttershy.

-Hola-dijo Sunset

-Hola quien eres-pregunto Shy

-Soy Sunset Shimer y tu sabes donde vive Twilight es que tengo un problema de matemáticas que quisiera que ella me ayudará a resolver-dijo Sunset mintiendo.

-Si de hecho ella estará sola hoy así que puedes ir a verla te daré su dirección-dijo Fluttershy y le entrego un papel con la dirección de la casa de Twilight a Sunset.

-gracias-

-de nada-

Sunset salió del salón y espero a que terminara la escuela para poner su plan en marcha.

Mientras en el salón donde estaban nuestras dos chicas ya estaban en la etapa final de rosar sus intimidades una contra la tora lo cual era como el paraíso para ellas y ninguna cedía era demasiado bueno como para rendirse

-Trixie esto es genial cada vez más-dijo Twilight.

-Si pro eso guardo lo mejor para ti-dijo Trixie

-ya no soporto más explotare-dijo Twilight

-yo también terminemos juntas Sparkle-dijo Trixie y así ambas alcanzaron el clímax y se desmayaron en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

-Twilight tengo que dejarte solo esta tarde –dijo Trixie levantándose y vistiéndose

-porque-dijo Twilight

-porque quiero buscarte un regalo para celebrar nuestras dos semanas de noviazgo-dijo Trixie sonriéndole

-vaya no lo había pensado-dijo Twilight –está bien yo también buscare uno-

-bien te veo en la noche adiós-dijo Trixie despidiéndose

-Adiós-dijo Twilight y arreglándose

Las clases terminaron y todos fueron a sus casas Twilight se quedo sola en su casa ya que Shy tenía que cuidar de la hermanita de Rarity y de sus amigas, Rarity y Spike salieron en una cita al cine, y Shining y Cadance igual dejando sola a la chica morada.

Ya eran eso de la 4 de la tarde y todo tranquilo Twilight estaba en la sala leyendo un libro en eso escucha que algo se cae en la cocina y va a revisarlo no sin antes jalara una escoba para defenderse y al entrar no encuentra nada raro.

-hola Twilight te dije que volvería-dijo alguien detrás de ella

-Sunset aléjate-dijo Twilight amenazándola con la escoba

-ya Twilight deja este circo y ven conmigo sabes que me amas no lo niegues-dijo Sunset casi al borde del llanto.

-lo siento Sunset no puedes obligara a nadie amar eso debe ser natural-dijo Twilight seriamente.

-es que yo yo ya no se que hacer-dijo Sunset arrodillándose y llorando a mares-es que yo solo quería hacerte feliz pero ahora estoy sola-

-Sunset escúchame-dijo Twilight levantando su cabeza para que la viera a los ojos-tu puedes ser feliz pero no conmigo tal vez encuentres el amor en otro lado.

-como sabes que es posible-pregunto Sunset secando sus lágrimas.

-dime Sunset quien más te gusta tal vez te pueda ayudar si perdonas lo que ocurrió con Trixie-dijo Twilight seriamente.

-Flash Sentry era alguien pero esta con la hermana de Rainbow y no sé que hacer-dijo Sunset tristemente.

-tal vez te pueda ayudar pero debes prometer que no intentaras conquistarme y me respetaras como tu amiga de acuerdo-dijo Twilight dándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

-está bien Twilight gracias solo puedes hacerme un favor-dijo Sunset.

-cual-pregunto Twilight.

-duerme conmigo esta noche no me importa si ya lo hiciste con Trixie házmelo quiero sentirte cumple mi último deseo por favor-dijo Sunset suplicando.

-Está bien pero esto no lo debe saber Trixie de acuerdo-dijo Twilight seriamente-

-Saber que-dijo Trixie entrando por la puerta

-nada Trixie en realidad es una asunto entre Twilight y yo-dijo Sunset.

-no hay problema lo oí todo detrás de la puerta-dijo Trixie.

-entonces no te molesta-dijo Sunset.

-mira Sunset se que te gusta mi novia y entiendo que quieres ser feliz pero te ayudaremos si aceptas que yo te de una mano junto a Twilight entendido-dijo Trixie

-ok aceptare su ayuda-dijo Sunset.

-Bien-dijo Twilight -ahora somos amigas-

-pero antes cumpliremos tu último deseo Sunset-dijo Trixie pícaramente

-que- dijo Sunset y antes de actuar Trixie le dio un beso a Sunset muy apasionada y Twilight al ver esto entendió y agarro a Sunset por atrás metiendo su mano por debajo de la blus y tocando sus senos.

-te haremos sentir lo mejor-dijo Trixie

-si-dijo Twilight

-chicas esperen no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto-dijo Sunset

-tranquila tu pediste el favor y nos corresponde hacerlo-dijo Twilight pícaramente** (N/A raro en Twilight hablara así no)**

Y sin más tardanza Trixie le quito la blusa a Sunset y Twilight la falda mientras ellas también se desprendían de sus prendas.

Luego Trixie recosto a Sunset en el sillon de la sala de estar y se posicino sobre ella y comenzo a besar su cuello mientras masajeaba sus senos esto provoc que Sunset gimiera ya que trixie haia un muy buen trabajo pero paro y dejo que twilight terminara el trabajo le quito el soste y la parte baja dejandola desnuda igual ella y asi conmenoza besar su cuello y meter sus ddos en la intimidad de sunset lo cual provoco muca excitacion.

-twilight esto es genial-dijo sunset excitada

-y eso que solo es el calentamiento-dijo twilight quien bajo hasta la intimidad de sunset y antes de esperar introdujo su lengua y sus dedos lo cual volvio loca a Sunset quien gritaba muy fuerte

Asi sigio mientras trixie solo obersvaba pero no aguataba asique tomo a twilgit de las piernas mientras se posicionaba su intimidad encima del rostro de sunset y ella colocaba la de twilgit enfrente de ella y comenzo su trabajo mientras twilgith seguia con el suyo y sunset tambien le dab a Trixie pero lo acia muy rudo lo cual excitaba mas de la cuenta a trixie quien lo hacai my tierno para wiligt ella disfrutba es toque que acia trixie

Asi siguieron hast que lego el momento y todas soltaron sus fluidos en el rostro de cada una en ese momento twilight se acerco a Sunset y le dio un beso apasionado, y Trixie tambien se les unió al final fue una entrelazado de lenguas cada una lamia la lengua de la otra era tan delicioso, para ellas que en ese momento Sunset fue la que tomo rienda y acostó a Twilight en el sillon

-Ahora es mi turno-dijo Sunset quien comenzó a lamer con su lengua la intimidad de Twilight mientras Trixie lamia la de Sunset incluso Sunset lo hacía rudo, pero a Twilight no le importa de hecho le gustaba más, hasta que ocurrió otra vez y una vez más otro orgasmo solo que fue mucho para Trixie quien cayo cansada pero Twilight aun tenia energía y Sunset igual.

-Lista para otra ronda-dijo Twilight posicionándose sobre Sunset

-si Twilight hazlo sigue-dijo Sunset y Twilight comenzó solo con besar y morder lo senos de Sunset lo cual era muy excitante para ella, pero Sunset quería más así que Twilight vio la oportunidad y metió su mano en la intimidad de Sunset, quien dio un grito de dolor pero se volvió más de placer y Twilight siguió hasta que Sunset dejo salir sus fluido y Twilight saco su mano la cual la acerco a la boca de Sunset.

-Lámelo conmigo-dijo Twilight y Sunset solo asintió y así ambas lamia la mano derecha de Twilight hasta dejarla limpia eran formas sexis y rozaban sus lengua lo cual era muy divertido.

Luego de ello Sunset sentó a Twilight en el sillón y comenzó a besar su cuello y tocarla por todos lados lo cual provoca espasmo en Twilight y gritos muy armonios pero alguien atrapo a Sunset por atrás y agarro sus senos con lujuria era Trixie.

-vaya Sunset se ve que disfrutas mucho-dijo Trixie pícaramente.

-si-dijo Sunset

-entonces seremos muy buenas amigas tanto en la vida normal y del sexo-dijo Trixie

-que-pregunto Sunset pero muy agitada ya que Trixie no la soltaba.

-esto la hacemos para ayudarte además siempre que te sientas así puedes venir con nosotras-dijo Trixie y claro Twilight la miraba con una sonrisa.

Así Sunset era la que gemía Trixie besaba su cuello y Twilight metía sus dedos en su intimidad mientras besaba su clítoris, esto provoco que Sunsent dejar salir un grito de placer y soltar sus fluido en el rostro de Twilight.

Lista para la última ronda-dijo Twilight

-si estoy lista-dijo Sunset y así Twilight rozo su intimidad contra la de Sunset y Trixie se coloco en medio de ellas rozando también la suya**(N/A ideas locas mías pero creo que añade una sorpresa inesperada júzguenlo) ** al principio lento pero aumentando la intensidad y gritaban juntas casi unidas pero ya era momento de terminar de alcanzan el clímax máximo.

-Twilight me corro-dijo Trixie

-igual yo Trixie Sunset que tal tu-dijo Twilight

-ya estoy pro terminar hagámoslo juntas-dijo Sunset

Y así todas dieron un grito fuerte y se desplomaron cansada Trixie encima de Twilight y Sunset en el sillón pero Twilight y Trixie se cercaron y la rodearon en un abrazo pero en eso Twilight vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya casi eran la 6 de la tarde y todos regresaban a esa hora y se levanto de golpe y empezó a vestirse rápido.

-Twilight que pasó- pregunto Trixie pero al ver el reloj entendió y se vistió igual de rápido.

Luego Sunset se levanto y se vistió ya las tres chicas vestidas se sentaron y para que no se levantaran sospechas limpiaron cualquier rastro de lo que fueran sus fluidos y arreglar el desorden del sillón, luego sonó el timbre y Twilight fue a ver y ahí estaban su hermano y Cadance con Sweetie belle.

Hola hermanita tranquila tarde no-dijo Shining

-si tranquila-dijo Twilight

-y quien es tu amiga acaso otra novia-dijo Shining bromeando como siempre.

-es una amiga-dijo Twilight enojada y sonrojada

-hola me llamo Sunset Shimer-dijo Sunset presentándose –bueno yo me retiro las veo mañana chicas-y así se despidió de Trixie y Twilight y se fue a su casa.

-parece ser una buena amiga espero que venga mañana me agradaría conocerla- dijo Cadance.

Luego de un rato llegaron Spike y Rarity y todos cenaron tranquilamente pero Shining seguía preguntado por Sunset y Twilight solo lo amenazaba con decirle a sus padres de su insistencia, luego se fueron a dormir y Twilight y Trixie se aseguraban de ayudar a Sunset a conseguir a su caballero Flash Sentry.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMIAN ESTE CAPITULO ESPEOR LES GUSTE TANTO COMO YO DSIFRUTE ESCRIBIENDOLO ESO SI TAL VEZ REPITA ALGO ASÍ PERO NO SE EN CUAL **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DIA TARDE O NOCHE**


	10. Chapter 10

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA EL FICA EN ESTA OCASIÓN LO DIVIDERE EN TRES APRTES ESTE CPAITULO ASI SERA MEJRO ESO SI NO BRA LEMON SERA MÁS ROMANCE **

**ASI QUE PERARPENSE PARA VOMITAR ARCOIRIS**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENZEMOS Y GRACIAS PRO LOS REVIEWS A Melisa 360 y nickolas01 POR DEJARME METER SU OC EN MÍ HISTORIA**

**ASI QUE EMPECEMOS**

Capitulo 10 trabajo de Cupido parte 1

Era sábado en la mañana una muy tranquila pero especial para una chica era Sunset Shimer quien estaba segura de que este día avanzaría para lograr que flash se centre en ella.

Despertó toda dormida u poco pero se estiro para desechar la pereza y se levanto.

-muy bien hoy es el día-dijo Sunset-solo espero que no me vaya a fallar-luego de levantarse se quito la piyama fue al baño y se dio una ducha un poco larga salió en esta ocasión decidió en vez de su atuendo de siempre se puso una blusa de color amarrilla con tirantes y encima una blusa roja con un sol en medio una falda roja un poco más corta pero no tanto como la de siempre y unas botas amarillas.

Desayuno un poco de cereal un pan tostado con jalea y una taza de café, salió de su casa y fue directo a la casa de Twilight.

Mientras en el parque esabn Bic Mach y Fluttershy paseando tomados de la mano aunqeu a fluttershy le daba algo de pena se sentia muy alegre y calro Bic Mach sentia la misma alegria.

Se sentaron debajo de un arbol donde Shy frecuenta ver a sus amiguitos animales y les llevaba comida y Bic le ayudaba ya que los animalitos no le tenian miedo.

regresando con Sunset ya habia llegado a la casa y encontro a sus dos amigas riendo luego de eso se sentaron juntas a planera elplan de conquista de Sunset.

-Bien si quieres atraerlo yo diria qeu debes ser mas dulce digo a el le gustnachcias mas dulce-dijo Twilight

-eso no yo soy asi y no cambio dsiclpa si niego eso-dijo Sunset seriamente.

-que tal uncambio de imagen Rairty podria ayduarte-dijo Trixie

-no lo se no es algo que me guste hacer siempre-dijo Sunset

-vamos seguro rarity te ayduara-dijo Twilgith toamdo a susnet de la mano y saliendo de la casa seguidas por trixie directo a la casa de rarity quein cidaba el negocio ya que ssu padres le avisaron que sus vacaciones se extenderian 2 semanas mas.

**CASA DE RAINBOW**

En la casa de Rainbow estaba Symphony haciendo el desayuno con una grna sonrisa ya que esa misma tarde Sorain la invito al cine y ella acepto pero antes de continuar alguien toco a sua puerta y fue a abrirla y se encontro con Flash.

-hola- dijo flash

-hola-dijo symphony- se te ofrecía algo-

-Bueno yo viene para pedirte disculpas por lo de aquella noche no era mi intencion averte lastimado-dijo flash

-tranquilo ya paso además seguimos siendo amigos no-dijo Symphony sonriendole

-entonces no quieres ser mi novia-dijo flash

-por el momento creo que estoy bien así además quien sabe algún día encontraras a la indicada solo espera-dijo Symphony

-si y sabes algo iré para allá gracasiadios-dijo flash corriendodirecto a la casa de Sunset a qien se le declarria pero primero la invitaria a una cita y ahi actuaria

Mientras en la casa de rarity la modista oyo todo el plan de Sunset y al ver su cara podu notar ese sentimiento de tristeza, asi que acepto ayudarla sin problema así Twilight y Trixie se fueron a su casa dejando a Sunset con Rarity quien le daría algunos consejos y le haria un retoque parta que luciera fabulosa.

Mientras flash corria pero al llegar a casa de Sunset ella no estaba ahí así que decidio ir a buscarla talvez estaria en el parque quien sabe.

Mientras Twilight y Trixie estaban en su casa en ese momento Trixie recordó lo del regalo y fue a su cuarto a buscarlo lo oculto para que su novia no lo viera y fue a dárselo.

-ten es mi regalo -dijo Trixie con una sonrisa-abrelo-

Twilight abrió el regalo y era un relicario con una foto de ella y Trixie juntas

-trixie esto es lindo gracais -dijo twilgith abrazando a su novia-creo que no tengo el tuyo lo siento-

-el mejor regalo qe tengo eres tu por haber aceptado mi corazon es mejor que cualqueir cosa Twilight-dijo trixie soriendo.

Así se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que se dieron un beso no rápido, ni apasionado uno tierno que marca el senimiento de amor mutuo.

-te amo Twilight-dijo Trixie abraznadola

-yo también Trixie-dijo Twilight-mejor vamso a ver a Sunset seguro rarity ya la termino de arreglar

-Ok-

asi las dos chicas fueron directo a la casa de rarity mientras en el parque Flash caminaba con la vista abajo a que Sunset no estaba en su casa pero, de suerte encontró a Fluttershy quien estaba en una banca sentada veidno a Bic mach jugar junto a Sorain y Spike un partido de futbol entre los tres.

-Hola-dijo Flash

-hola-dijo Shy- te pasa algo pareces estar muy triste-

-Es que Symphony me dijo que no quiereser mi novia y Sunset no está en casa-dijo flash-solo queria salir con ella.

-y porque no le pregutas a Twilight o Trixie creo que ellas tal vez saben-dijo shy pero antes de seguri su telefono sono era un mensajes y lo vio para leerlo

"Fluttershy necesito que si encuentras a flash dile que vaya a la boutique carrosuel ahora"

atentamente twilight

P. S. es sorpresa

Fluttershy entendio cual era el plan asi que le dijo a flash donde estaria Sunset.

-flash porque no vas a la casa de rarity creo que ella sabe donde esta Sunset-dijo Shy

-claro gracias fluttershy-dijo flash

Asi flash corrio rapidamente a la casa de rarity pero Bic Mach al ver a flash correr le entro la curiosidad y lo siguio igual que Shy y Spike y Sorain igual todos seguían a nuestro enamorado.

Mientras en casa de rarity la modista habai hecho un pequeno cambio de imaen para Sunset priemr delinio sus pestanas, pinto ssu lavios de color rojo, puso un poco de maquillaje aunque Sunset le alego pro ello y le aliso el pelo para que se viera mucho mejor Twilight y Trixie estaban impresionadas por el cambio de imagen que era muy extremo diria uno.

-bien cariño flash vendra para acá así que recuerda lo que te dije-dijo Rarity.

-si gracias-dijo Sunset

-ok estaremos ocultas pero viendo entendido-dijo Twilight-solo haz como que no excistimos si

Así Twilight, Trixie y Rarity se ocultaron cerca de un vestidor para ver lo que ocurre mientras el rsto vei desde una ventan de afuera maneniendose ocultos para que flash al llegar no los viera a lo lejos Shy oculta vio a flash llegar y tocola puerta como todo un caballero y espeor hasta que la arieron y era Sunset.

-hola Sunset-dijo flash sorprendido

-hola flash-dijo Sunset con una sonrisa haciendo caso a las recomendaciones de rarity

-puedo pasaar-pregunto flash-claro-dijo SUnset y lo hizo entrar una vez adentro se hizo un silecnio pero as chcais losveina igal que los demas esperando que uno dijera algo.

-y dime no estabs con la hermana de rainbow-dijo Sunset - la verdad no ella me dejo solo como amigo-dio flash

-entonces estas disponible-dijo Sunset sonrojandose

-si pero creo que prefiero estar soltero por el momento-dijo Flash-a Sunset puedo preguntarte algo-

-si que querías-dijo Sunset sonrojada y nerviosa

-aceptaria ir a una cita conmigo-pregunto flash nervioso por la respuesa

-mmm...si claro acepto-dijo Sunset nerviosa también

Y sonrojada

-bien te parece mañana al medio día-dijo flash

-claro- dijo Sunset

-bueno creo que me tengo que ir te veo mañana-dijo flash pero antes de salir por la puerta regreso a darle un beso en la mejilla a Sunset quien se sonrojo mas que la primea vez y así el chico salió corriendo y a lo lejos gritaba de alegria.

Sunset solo se quedo estatica por ese beso toco su mejilla y sentia esa calidez de amor se sentía tan bien, ella estaba feliz, en ese momento sus amigas salieron de su escondite y solo la abrazron para felicitarla

mientras el resto solo se quedaron impresionados no esperabn que algo asi ocurriera.

-vaya quien lo diria no-dijo sorain

-tu lo haz dicho-dijo spike

-ahora hay que ayudar a flash y Sunset no creen-dijo fluttershy

-sip-dijo bic mach-fluttershy ve con ellas dejanso a flash a nosoros le daremos buenso consejos-

-claro te veo mana bic mach-dijo shy y se fue a la puerta para entra y ver a sus amigas.

Ahora Sunset se rerit a su casa y muy contenta debido a qeu si juega bien sus cartas flash le pedira ser sunovi y sera feliz solo espera que sus amgas le den buenso consejo mana anes de su cita y flash tambien tendra ayuda solo les espera qeu ocurrira.

**BUENO HASTA AQI ESTE CPAITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE ES MUY ROMANTICO PERO A MI ME GUSTO HACERLO**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y NOS VMESO EN LA PROXIMA VEZ**

**FELIZ DIA TARDE O NOCHE**


	11. Chapter 11

**BUENO AQUÍ LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI HABRA MAS ROMANCE CREO QUE LO TERMINARE AQUI PORQUE ENSERIO ME ABURRIRA EXTENDERLO PERO SERA UN FINAL FELIZ YA VERAN**

**ASI QUE EMPECEMOS**

Capitulo 11 trabajo de Cupido parte 2

Ya había pasado la noche y llego el domingo pero era aun día especial, Sunset estaba animada tendría una cita con Flash y quien sabe tal vez lograría que fuera su novio y sentirá amor como el que quiso por Twilight.

Ya levanta bañada y vestida como el dia anterior fue directo a la casa de rarity ya que nuestra gran modista prepararia un conjunto especial para que Sunset se viera fabulosa.

Mientras en la casa de flash nuestro enamorado estaba pensandoo como lograr que Sunset se de cuenta de sus sentimientos pero tenia que planear una gran salida y por supuesto a donde ir y que hacer.

-que hago-dijo flash- veamos la voy a buscar a su casa primero, segundo mmm... ha estoy perdido-

En ese momento tocaron a su puerta y era Sorain junto con Spike y Bic Mach.

-chicos que hacen aquí-pregunto flash

-pues venimos a ayudarte-dijo Sorain

-con que-dijo flash

-pues con Sunset hermano-dijo Spike

-SIP dijo Bic Mach

-pero como lo saben- pregunto flash

-pues te seguimos ayer hasta la casa de rarity y vimos todo desde la ventana por cierto felicidades viejo-dijo sorain dándole un puñetazo en el hombro

Luego de eso los chicos le dieron consejos y recomendaciones para la cita y así tal vez no metia la pata o cometeria algun error.

Mientras en casa de rarity sunset fue a verla ya que la modista le había diseñado un vestido muy casual para esta cita y también recibir consejos de último momento también Fluttershy y Symphony estaban ahi para ayudarla y claro arreglarla un poco mas.

El tiempo pasaba volando y llego la hora flash fue en su carro hasta la casa de Sunset para llevarlal a la cita.

-A ver repasemos lo que plane-dijo flash-primero ir a su casa ya, segundo llevarla a un resaurante a almorzar, tercero ir al cine, cuarto llevarla a Sugar Cube Corner y para terminar al parque creo que saldra bien sino cometo errores a si y no faltan la flores por suerte Rose Luck me vendio un ramo de camino aquí-.

Llego a la puerta y toco como todo un caballero y epseroun lapussu de 5 minutos y Sunset abrio la puerta y se veia fabulos rairty le habia hecho un vestido de color amarillo y rojo para que se viera decente, falda larga hasta las rodilla con un escote pero no exagerado pero igual se veia bien y el pelo arreglado en forma de coleta flash casi s desmaya de la impresion pero se mantuvo parado.

-Que bien te ves-dijo flash

-gracias-dijo Sunset

-te traje esto-dijo flash entregándole un ramo de rosas naranja

-vaya son lindas gracias-dijo Sunset-le dije gracias creo que mejor acato las ideas qeu raroity me dio penso para si misma.

-bueno nos vamos-dijo flash exendiendo su mano para que la tomara

-si vamos-dijo Sunset tomando la mano de flash y dirigendola al carro donde subio susnet y asi flash subio lo arranco y conducio directo al primer lugar el restaurante que era fino y caro (N/A POBRE FLASH SE QUEDARA POBRE DESPUES DE ESTO)

Pero sin que se dieran cuenta a fuera del mismo restaurante en la ventana estaban Twilight, Trixie, Fluttershy, Symphony viendo la cita igual en otra venta estaban Bic Mach, Spike y Sorain.

-que crees que pedira-pregunto spike

-no se-dijo Bic Mach

-yo le di un buen consejo-dijo Sorain

-y ese seria-pregunto spike

-que no pidiera nada costoso-dijo sorain

-que buen consejo-dijo Spike sarcasticamente

El mesero llego a la msa para tomarls laorden y cada uno pidio lo que queria susnet unas su ensalada y flash tmabien solo para no molestarla aunqeu para susnet era una sorpresa viniendo de el.

Tranquilamente comían, mientras contaban algunos chistes claro flash era el que los decía y Sunset se reía al parecer otro consejo este era de Bic Mach y al parecer funcionaba.

-Eres muy gracioso flash enserio-dijo Sunset sonriendo

-gracias de hecho hasta me sorprende-dijo flash

-que quieres decir-pregunto Sunset

-bueno yo siempre hago alguno que otro chiste pero nadie se ríe de ellos hasta me evitan-dijo flash

-bueno ya tienes a tu cliente uno si vas a algún club a contarlos-dijo Sunset.

-gracias-dijo Flash

Acto seguido terminaron pidieron la cuenta y salieron el siguiente lugar, era el cine dejaron el auto cerca del estacionamiento del cine así que no se preocuparon por ello y como siempre todos los seguían ocultándose.

Ya adentro de la sala era una película romántica aunque a flash no le gustaban mucho, tal vez a Sunset le gustaría y los demás entraron obviamente ni las chicas sabían que los chicos estaban ahí.

-vaya que bien esperen yo no le di este consejo-dijo Sorain desde la parte de arriba de la sala oculto.

-yo tampoco creo que se le ocurrió-dijo Spike

-SIP-dijo Bic Mach

Mientras en la parte baja de la sala las chicas miraban a nuestros tortolos.

-no se ven tan lindos juntos-dijo Rarity

-se ven muy bien-dijo Shy

-Ahora creo que flash intentara algo-dijo Trixie pícaramente.

-Trixie no digas eso-dijo Twilight seriamente y molesta por esa actitud de su novia.

Mientras las chicas estaban viendo a los jovenes enamorados no sabian que los chicos que estabn arriba tanmbien viendo a su amigo flash pero por accidente spike quien tmaba un refresco lo tiro por accidnete y le cayo encima a su novia Rarity, quien subio la mirada y al ver de quien se trataba solo dijo algo en voz casi de ultratumba.

-SPIKE TE MATARE POR ESTO-dijo Rarity.

-A chicos corran-dijo spike y todos los chicos salieron corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello y exactamente eso era lo que debian hacer, mientras nuestros enamorados seguian viendola la pelicula y en un momento Sunset se recosto en el hombro izquierdo de Flash pero al chico no le molesto de hecho estaba muy agradable.

Mientras en la persecucion Bic, Sorain y spike corrian como en una maraton Rarity y Symphony los perseguian para matarlos ientras Twilight, Trixie y Fluttershy las seguian para detenerlas antes de hacer algo horrible al final Rarity los alcanzo pero bic freno y sorian choco con el junto a spike y Rarity y Synmpohny al final y todos calleron al suelo.

-auch-dijo bic mach

-que golpazo-dijo Sorain encima de Bic Mach

-ni que lo digas-dijo Spike encima de Sorain

-y tú no te salvas de esta-dijo rarity encima de su novio-

SORAIN-dijo Symphony seriamente.

En es momento llegaron las demas y flutterhsy al ver a su novio hasta abajo de todos saco fuerza de saber donde y quito a sus amigos y amigas de encima de un solo levantamiento.

-Vuelven a hacerle daño a mi novio y lo que le espera especialemnte a ustedes dos-dijo Shy enojada senalando a rarity y symphony luego se calmo y ayudo a Bic a levantarse

-estas bien-pregunto Fluttershy

-SIP-dijo Bic Mach

luego de arreglar el malentendido y dar ssu escuxas del porque estaban ahi entendieron que estabn en la misma mision.

Ya regresando al cine vieron a los tortolitos saliendo y se feuron rapidametne al sigueinte lugar que Sorain les dijo era Sugar Cube Corner donde todos entraron y se ocultaron en la cocina donde estaba Pinkie haciendo pastelillos y Cheese ayudandola.

-hola chicos que hacen jugar a las escondidadas adoro ese juego-dijo Pinkie

-es muy divertido-dijo Cheese

-no estamso jugando pinkie-dijo Rarity

-si estasmo biendo como sale la cita de flash con Sunset-dijo Twilight.

-wow que emocion-dijo Pinkie-los ayudare dejenselo a Pinkie pie- y ya iva a salir de la cocina pero en ese momento Twilight junto a Trixie y Rarity la detuvieorn en el acto.

-ni se te ocura pinkie pie-dijo rarity

-si esto es de ellos no lo arruines-dijo trixie

-oki doki loki-dijo pinkie-y que hacemos-

-denme un momento para pensar-dijo twilight penso y se le ocurio una idea y le dijo a pinkie que hacer mientras Flash y Sunset llegaron a la pastelería y entraron el lugar estaba vacío y tranquilo.

-bien al menos no hay nadie justo como me dijo Sorain esta vacio en domingo-penso flash.

-no sentamso-dijo flash-claro-dijo Sunset acto segido se centaron en una mesa para dos esperando a que salier pinkie pie para atenderlos.

Mientras todos los veían desde la puerta de la cocina y ya era hora de poner el plan en marcha.

-bien pinkie ya sabes que hacer-dijo twilight.

-si seguro ahi voy-dijo pinkie pie.

Así Pinkie pie salió a atender a nuestors tortolitos quienes estaban platicando tranquilamente.

-hola que se les ofrece-pregunto Pinkie

-yo una porcion de pie de manzana-dijo Flash

-yo igual-dijo Sunset.

-enseguida-dijo Pinkie quien se retiro a la cocina a traer dos porciones de pie y cidra de manzana para los enamorados sin alcohol claro y los llevo todo junto en una bandeja que no se le caia por raro qeu se viera.

-aqui tiene y la cidra es cortesia de la casa-dijo pinkie

-gracias-dijeron los dos.

pinkie regreso con el resto a la cocina-no les diste cidra de verdad-preugnto twilight seriamente-no claro que no es cidra pero sin alcohol tontita-dijo pinkie.

Mientras los tortolos comían tranquilamente mientras platicaban alegremente parece qe uno disfrutaba de la compania del otro.

Luego de un rato flash y Sunset terminaron su postre y Pinkie fue a retirar sus platos y copas

Flash iva a pagar por los dos pero Sunset se sentia un poco mal porque le dejaba todo a el luego de ello salieron rumbo al parque, donde caminaran un rato y se sentaron en una banca

El resto los miraba escondidos detrás ya sea de arboles, cestos de basura o arbustos.

hubo silencio por un momento hastq eu Sunset lo rompio

-Flash dime tú has tenido novia-dijo Sunset sonrojandose levemente.

-no hasta ahora he sido soltero aunque me a interesado-dijo flash-Sunset te puedo decir algo-mientras tomaba la mano de ella quien se sonrojo casi como un tomate.

-si que es-pregunto Sunset-"si me tomo la mano debe ser algo importante"penso.

-yo queria pedirte si tu aceptarias ser mi novia-dijo flash sin rodeos.

Sunset estab impresionada que casi se desmaya de la impresion pero logro calmarse y lograr articular la respuesta.

-Flash yo yo si acepto sere tu novia-dijo Sunset y lo abrazo y luego lo beso dejando al chico shockeado.

-que bello es-dijo rarity oculta

-si funciono-dijo twilight.

Luego de separarse Flash se recobro del shock y solo le sonrio a SUnset quein estab algo avergonzada pero sonriendo leugo solo se dieorn unabrazo lueg de ello, flash la llevo a su carro y la fue a dejar a su casa al llegar al portal de la casa flash solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y SUnset tambien le dio uno de despedida y asi cada uno se fue por su camino.

Adentro de su casa SUnset se reia de felicidad y era de esperar ahora tenia novio y porfin alguien la correspondio.

Mientras flash por su parte se impresiono pero parece qeu tantoel como ella si sentian lo mismo.

**BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO **

**AHORA UNA PEQUENA TRIVIA**

**QUE TAL LA HISTORIA HASTA AHORA**

**QUIEREN MAS LEMON O ROMANCE**

**QUE PAREJA QUIEREN QUE SEA TITULAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DIA TARDE O NOCHE**


	12. Chapter 12

**BUENO AQUIE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTE TENDRA LEMON Y SERA PROTAGONIZADO POR APPLEJACK Y RAINBOW.**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE SERAN CHEESE Y PINKIE LOS PROTAGONISTAS ASI QUE ESPERO EN SUS REVIEWS QUE QUIERAN QUE HAGAN O OCURRA.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA.**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 12 Un fin de semana inolvidable

Este se sitúa el sábado pasado mucho antes de la cita de flash con Sunset recordaran que Applejack esta lastimada de un tobillo, así que Rainbow le propuso ser su esclava por el fin de semana y acepto aunque no quería iremos directo a la casa de Rainbow para ver que ocurre realmente.

-Rainbow ya tranquila no tienes que ayudarme puedo caminara un poco no estoy totalmente lesionada-dijo Applejack quien solo caminaba hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua

-lo siento es que es mi culpa que te lastimaras por eso solo trato de ayudar-dijo Rainbow a su lado.

-sabes no mi siento cómoda siento que te extorsiono sin ofender-dijo AJ

-Eso no me importa mientras yo esté aquí te ayudaré recuerda hicimos una apuesta y tu aceptaste-dijo Rainbow

-está bien solo porque no quiero que te pongas triste-dijo Aj resignada mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la salas mientras Rainbow iva por el vaso de agua a la cocina.

Rainbow regreso de la cocina y le dio el vaso a Aj quien lo tomo tranquilamente luego de eso Rainbow lo llevo a la cocina y AJ solo se sentó a ver la TV, ya que pasar el fin de semana con Dashie sería una buena forma de ser más cercanas, debido a que su hermanita iría con Fluttershy ya que había un plan que tenía entre ellas de ayudarían a alguien.

Luego Rainbow se sentó y siguieron viendo la TV unos programa de chistes rieron un largo rato ya que eran muy buenos, luego una película de India Jones que le gustaba mucho a Rainbow aunque a AJ no tanto, luego Aj se dispuso a dormir y recostó su cabez en las piernas de Rainbow y ella solo acariciaba el cabello de la rubia tranquilamente quien luego se quedo dormida al rato.

Luego de una hora Rainbow despertó pero AJ no estaba ahí con ella se preocupo, pero luego de ir a buscarla la encontró caminando afuera del baño.

-tonta me preocupaste-dijo Rainbow exagerando un poco.

-Rainbow tranquila solo tenía que ir al baño por un momento-dijo AJ.

-ok- así las dos se sentaron estaban aburridas pero en eso Rainbow pensó como echar leña al fuego de la pasión (N/A que cursi esto juro que será lo ultimo cursi que escribo enserio).

-AJ que tal si vamos a mi casa del arbol afuera digo nos haría bien algo de aire fresco-dijo Rainbow

-claro ya me estaba aburriendo de estar encerrada-dijo Aj

Y así fueron juntas a la casa de arbole Rainbow ayudaba a Applejack a caminar, pero al subir la dejo ir por su cuenta ya que Aj se molestaba un poco.

Ya dentro las dos chicas estaban teniendo una tranquila charla, hasta que Rainbow aprovecho que AJ estaba distraída y se coloco sobre ella dejándola sobre el suelo de madera-que esta haciendo-dijo Aj pero Rainbow la cayo con un beso muy apasionado el cual AJ correspondió y así estuvieron un rato hasta que Rainbow lo rompió y comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de AJ.

-así que esto querías pillína JAJAJA-dijo AJ y Rainbow comenzó a masajear sus senos mientras que con una mano acariciaba la entrepierna de la rubia quien ya gemía armoniosamente.

asi siguio hasta que rainbow bajo besando todo el camino hasta lleagr al abdomen de AJ donde mordio un poco.

-seguire solo si tu quieres no te obligare a nada -dijo Rainbow

Applejack bajo ella misma su falda junto con su ropa interior -sigue Dashie no me molesta-dijo Aj quein ya estaba caliente y no le molestaba el frio del exterior Rainbow solo le planto un beso, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la colocaba abajo de su novia para que estuviera mas comoda y continuo su trabajo hasta acercarse a la intimidad de AJ que ya estaba bastante mojada.

-Aquie voy-dijo dash y comenzo a dar lamidas por afuera esperando el permiso de Applejack para introducir su lengua.

-Rainbow ya puedes meterla-dijo Aplejack excitada

-espera que dijeras eso-dijo rainbow y asi comenzo a meter su lengua y morder el clitoris de su novia mientras intercalaba sus dedos lo cual volvio loca a Applejack quien gritaba llena de pasión ya que rainbow hacia un muy buen trabajo.

-sigue asi dashie-dijo Aj enloquecida a mas no poder incluso tomo a rainbow de la cabeza para que se introdujera mas en su intimidad hasta que dio un grito lleno de pasion y solto todo su ser en la boca y cara de rainbow.

La chica de pelo arcoiris se acerco a su rubia amada y le dio un beso dejando corre los fluidos de su boca a la de Applejack quien sintio todo era tan excitnate que queria hacerlo.

-que tal lo hice-dijo Dash presumidamente.

-nada mal ahora me toca-dijo Aj y se coloco encima de dashie -veamos si resistes tanto como yo- luego de decir esto Applejack le quito rapidamente su ropa dejandola desnuda totalmente y comenzo a lamer y morder los senso de dash mientras gemia un poco y acariciar la entre pierna de su amada arcoiris.

-ahora la mejor parte-dijo AJ y bajo hasta la intimidad de Rainbow y comenzo a lamerla como si fuera un dulce, sintiendo el sabor de su novia Dash estaba excitada era mejor cada vez.

-si dale Aj dale-dijo rianbow inconcientemente

Applejack solo aumentaba la intensidad hasta que llego el momento y rainbow solto todo sus fluidos en la cara de AJ y ella los recivio con su boca abierta, y se acerco a la cara de rainbow y la beso dejando sentir los fluidos de ella y ella le devolvió el beso así estuvieron un rato hasta que se cansaron y se quedaron dormidas ahi.

Paso una hora y la hermana de rainbow llego a la casa buscando algunas cosas que llevar a la casa de Shy y busco a su hermanita hasta que se dirigió al patio de atrás justamente a la casa del arbol y ahi estaba su hermanita abrazando a Applejack sin ropa alguna.

Rainbow despierta-dijo Symphony-despierta ya es hora de comer-

-enserio-dijo dash entusiasmada-muy graciosa hermanita-dijo Rainbow

Luego de despertara a Applejack de vestirse y salir de la casa del árbol tuvieron una plática y Symphony se despidio de su hermana y fue directo a casa de Fluttershy.

Luego de un rato mas de ver television ambas fueron a domir antes una ducha las dos juntas claro un poco de diversión ahí dentro y luego a dormir abrazadas una a la otra.

Paso la noche y llego la manana de domingo Rainbow se desperto tarde como siempre y Applejack temprano para hacer el desayuno la peli arcoiris bajo y encontró a su novia terminando de poner la mesa.

-AJ me hubieras pedido ayuda-dijo rainbow

-descuida pude hacerlo sin problema-dijo Aj

Luego del desayuno las chicas salieron a pasear un rato divirtiendose y riendo y por algun momento divisaron a sus amigas en el parque ocultas en unos arbustos y árboles cercanos y luego vierno a Sunset y Flash sentados en una banca era más que evidente el porqué estaban ocultos.

Luego de ver la tierna escena de amor de Flash y Sunset, Twilight y Trixie se disponia a ir a su casa pero se toparon de paso con Applejack y Rainbow.

-hola chicas que tal-dijo Applejack

-hola que las trae por aqui-preugnto twilight

-pues pasear un rato y a ustedes-dijo raibow con un tono picaron al final

-pues nada importante verda trixie-dijo twilight

-si nada interesante-dijo trixie en eso comenzó a tronar en el cielo se acercaba una lluvia o peor ya estaba lloviendo.

-demonios-dijo Rainbow

-vamos a mi casa rapido-dijo twilgith y así todas corrían rumbo a su casa Twilight, Applejack corría pero un poco lento para evitara lastimarse el tobillo ya herido.

Paso un lapsus de 15 minutos y llegaron Twilight abrio la puerta y todas entraron empapadas totalmente y con frío Twilight fue a buscar una toallas para secarse y encontró cuatro una para cada una luego de eso encontro una nota en le mesa de la sala y la leyo.

"hermanita te tengo noticias Cadance y yo encontramos una casa donde vivir pronto nos mudaremos pero andamos fuera esta noche regresaremos mañana en la tarde la casa es tuya disfrútala"

Con cariño tu hermano Shining

Twilight se alegro estarai sola con trixie peo Rainbow y Applejack eran invitadas así que ese sueño se esfumo.

-creo que la llluvia no pasara-dijo rianbow mientras miraba por la ventana-achu-dio Applejack-creo que estoy resfriándome.

-Chicas mejro nos cambiamos sino nos vamso a enfermar-dijo twilgith y asi fue a su cuarto a buscar algunas prendas para domir bajo con ellas y se las dio a Rainbow y Applejack luego llevo la ropa mojada a la secadora para que se secara y mañana pudieran usarla.

Así las cuatro chicas con piyama puesta (descirpcion de cada una twilgith llevaba puesta una piyama de cuerpo entero y nada de ropa interior abajo, trixie una blusa que le quedaba muy grande y sin pantalon alguno solo con ropa interiro y sin sosten igual que twilight, Rainbow con unos pantaloncillos cortos blusa con tirantes sin sosten y Applejack igual con pantaloncillos y con sosten y blusa encima de color verde y blanco a cuadros) decidieron hacer una piyamada.

Riendo mientras Rainbow contaba algunos chistes del programaque vieron el sabado y Applejack haciendo algunos bocadillos

Twilight leía un poco ya que mañana eran clases y no queria perder el tiempo que restaba y Trixie riendo con Rainbow de los chistes

-chicas ya están listos los bocadillos -dijo Aj saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja con un tazón de palomitas y unas sodas.

-oigan que tal una película-dijo Twilight

-si para mí está bien-dijo Rainbow-pero que sea de miedo-

Twilight buco hasta que encontró una la de viernes 13 la puso en el DVD y la vieron.

Luego de ver la pelicua Applejack estaba abrazando fuertemente a Rainbow mientras Trixie estba atras de Twilight aterrorizada pero se le paso ya que su novia estaba enfrente de ella.

-bueno no estuvo tan mal-dijo Rainbow

-a mi no me asusto-dijo AJ-boo-dijo Rainbow al oído de su novia y AJ salto del susto provocando la risa de Twilight y Trixie.

Luego se fueron a acostar tranquilas Rainbow y Applejack dormian en la habitacon de Rarity y Spike juntas pasaban la horas y rianbow no se dormía quería algo de acción, pero de donde Applejack estaba ya dormida y no queria molestarla salio de su alcoba y fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

Luego regreso a su cuarto pero de rara forma encontro a Trixie saliendo de la habitación de Twilight y ella parecia estar igual que ella de malas por no tener sexo.

-de malas no-dijo Rainbow

-si-dijo Trixie

Platicaron un rato a pesar de que Trixie no le caí muy bien a Dash acepto que fuera su amiga y la verdad era muy divertida, así pasaron hasta que las dos dispusieron regresar a dormir.

Una vez dentro de su habitación Trixie no reconciliaba el sueño queria tener acción con Twilight ahorita, pero estaba dormida y no queria molestarla.

Pero antes de dormir sintio como Twiligth le daba un beso repentino y sorpresivo luego se separo-eso querías no-dijo Twilight de forma sensual y sin que Trixie pudiera reaccionar Twilgith se coloco sobre ella y comenzó por quitarle la blusa y la ropa interior mientras ella se quitaba su piyama de dormir, y comenzó por besar a su novia en el cuello y siguio bajando lentamente dejando un camino de besos por donde pasaba entre los senos de su novia, luego en cada uno hasta llegar a la intimidad de su novia donde empezo por meter sus dedos y luego a lamer lo cual enloquecio a Trixie.

Mientras en la otra habitación Dash seguia sin dormir, pero unos gemidos que hoyo la sacaron de sus pensmientos salio de su cuarto y al abrir un poco la puerta del cuarto de twilgith vio como Twilight y Trixie estaban en su momento especial, esto provoco que Rainbow se excitara y bajo su mano derecha y la metio dentro de su pantaloncillo y comenzo a masturbarse con lo que veia.

Mientars Trixie ya sentia que era el momento de explotar y Twilight esperaba eso con su boca abierta y asi ourri Trixie solto toda su escencia en la boca y cara de Twilight quien, luego se acerco y la beso trasnfireindo todo su contenido el cual Trixie sintio leugo de eso Trixie se coloco sobre Twilgth y comenzo su trbajao.

Rainbow estab tan excitada que queria estar ahí, pero sin darse cuenta alguien la abrazo por atrás y era Applejack.

-porque tan sola en la oscuridad-dijo Applejack sensualmente

-y yo e este-dijo rianbow nerviosamente hasta que applejack vio por la puerta y entendio-yo lo arreglo-dijo applejack y acto seguido irrumpio en el cuarto de twilgith y asusto a nuestras dos chicas quienes agarraron la manta para taparse rapidamente.

-Applejack no es lo que crees-dijo Twilight sonrojada y avergonzada

-si no pasa nada-dijo Trixie nerviosa

-tranquilas ya se que pasa pero creo que dashie necesita ayuda urgente si saben a que me refieron-dijo Applejack las chicas se hiceron las desentendidas, pero sin antes de responder Applejack se quito toda su piyama quedando desnuda y luego jalo a Rainbow dentro de la habitación

-dashie fuiste muy pervertida por verlas ahora te toca un castigo-dijo applejack picaramente y las chicas entendieron y asi cada una comenzo Applejack le quito sus ropas, mientras Trixie masajeba sus senos y los besaba y Twilight besaba su cuello y morida un poco y appleajck se encargab de la entrepierna de dahsie quien gemia y gritaba estaba super excitada mas aun de lo que ya estaba al ver a Twilight y Trixie, paso un rato y seguian asi hasta que rainbow dio un gran grito de pasion y solto sus fluido en la cara de Applejack quien los trago de forma sexi.

Rainbow se desplomo y quedo algo dormida era mucho esfuerzo para ella-vaya quien lo diria asi si se queda dormida dijo Aj-chicas seguimos-las chicas no lo pensaorn dos veces y se lazaron sobre appeljack.

Estaban haciendo de todo cada una y al fianl estaban en la misma posicion que cuando lo hicieron con Sunset Twilight estaban en el suelo acostad mientras estab en la entre pierna de trixie y trixie estab con la intimidad de applejack enfrente de ella meintras la vaquerita hacien un gran trabajo con la de twilgith gemian gritban todo el carto se imprignaba con el sudor y el aroma de su sexos era tan ebragador

Asi la chicas siguieorn ahsta que estallaron en un orgasmo juntas casada sentia los fluidos de la otrao leugo de ello Trixie se deplomo cansada al peracer fue mucho para ella asi solo quedaron Applejack y Twilight quienes estaban muy animadas y siguieron juntas ahora cada una quedaba en la intimidad de la otra lamiendola y metiendo sus dedos para estimularlo.

-si twilgith ers buena-dijo applejack

-tu tmabien-dijo Twilgith

Y así siguieron hasta que se desploamroan en otro orgasmo juntas luego de ello se quedaorn viendo fijamente hasat qeu cada una sintio como alguien, las abraza por atras y eran nadie mas y menos que sus novias y asi siguieron

Hasta que quedaron Twilight en la entre pierna de Trixie, Trixie en la de Applejack, Applejack en la de Rainbow y esta última en la de Twilight y así siguieron, hasta que juntas alcanzaron el clímax y se desplomaron en el suelo abrazando a su respectiva pareja.

**BUENO HAST AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY SORRY POR LA TARDANZA PERO QUERIA PONER ENFASSI E ESTE EL PROXIMO PROMETO QUE SERA MAS RAPIDO**

**AHORA UNA PEQUENA TRIVIA**

**1 QUE TAL LA HISTORIA LES HA GUSTADO**

**2 QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE LES OCURRIERA A CHEESE Y PINKIE EN EL OTRO CAPITULO**

**3 QUIEN QUIERE UN CAPITLO CON BIC Y FLUTTERSHY**

**4 CUAL ES SU PAREJA FAVORITA HASTA AHORA**

**DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS CUIDNESE Y FELIZ DIA TARDE O NOCHE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**BUENO AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTE SERA PROTAGONISADO POR PINKI Y CHEESE ASI QUE ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS**

Capitulo 13 Dulce Amor

Era lunes y como siempre las chicas debian ir a la escuela en la casa de Twilight todo estaba muy cayado excepto por nuetsra bella chica vaquera Applejack quien se levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno a sus amigas y su novia.

Luego de una hora calculada Twilight y Trixie junto a Rainbow bajaron y vieron el delicioso desayuno que les preparo Applejack

-gracias Applejack te lo agradezco no te hubieras molestado-dijo Twilight

-para nada después de todos somos amigas no y siempre no ayudamos-dijo appelajck

Luego de desayunar darse un buen baño claro cada una con su novia y vestirse gracias a Twilight su ropa de ayer estaba seca y limpia fueron directo a la Escuela.

Una vez ahí notaron que faltaba Fluttershy y el hermano mayor de Applejack, curiosamente nunca faltaban pero esto era algo preocupante.

Luego de una hora de clases era hora del descanso Applejack fue a buscar a Symphony junto a Dashie y al encontrarla pregutno lo que debía preguntarle.

-oye sugar cube pero que le paso a Fluttershy y mi hermano-pregunto Applejack

-Fluttershy se mojo anoche y bueno Bic Mach decidio quedarse a cuidarla en su casa eso paso-dijo symphony

-a ya veo bueno solo dile que regrese a casa antes de que la abuela Smith vaya por el-dijo Applejack

-claro se lo dire-dijo la hermana de rainbow

Siguieron las clases con normalidad pero en cada clase pinkie siempre se mantenia abrazando a cheese y nunca lo soltaba solo si iva al baño o almorzar claro.

-a pinkie me podrias soltar esto vendrá en el examen y debo apuntarlo-dijo Cheese

-no-dijo PInkie

-pinkie ya enserio sino apunto esto perdere el examen-dijo cheese nervioso

-a quien el importa digo es facil ganar-dijo pinkie

-enserio y dime tu como ganas tus clases-dijo cheese lo cual provoco que pinkie lo soltara

-bueno la verdad soy una alumna muy mala no se como sigo aun en la escuela-dijo pinkie sonriendo con una expresion triste

-y si soy tu tutor ya sabes para que subas tus notas-dijo cheese sonriendo

-quieres decir que me ayudaras a estudiar solo a mi-dijo pinkie sonriendo

-si solo a ti te dare clase privadas-dijo cheese-seran como citas claro para estudiar-dijo pinkie

-si pero antes que nada debo tomar apuntes luego abra mas abrazos de acuerdo-dijo cheese

-OKI DOKI LOKI-dijo pinkie

Y así siguieron todos en la escuela por su parte habian otros pares de tortolitos estos eran Spike y Rarity nuestro bueno amigo ya afuera de su salon, debido a que gano el examen(N/A gracias a que Twilight le ayudo a Estudiar aunque sea de mala gana) así que tenía tiempo libre ya que la siguiente clase estaba asueto asi que se puso a caminar por los pasillo pero sin darse cuenta alguien lo jalo para dentro de un armario.

-quien esta ahi-dijo spike aterrado

-tranquilo spike soy yo-dijo Rarity apareciendo frente a su novio el cual estaba tranquilo y sorprendido ya que su novia traía puesto un atuendo que la hacia ver sexy una blusa escotada y una mini falda raro en ella ya que no le gustaba mucho vestirse asi.

-a eras tu disculpa pero me sorprendiste nada mas-dijo spike ocultando su asombro-y que haces aqui-

-pues venia por mi premio veras yo gane mi examen facilmente gracias a la ayuda de twilight y por supuesto la tuya asi que vamos a celebrarlo-dijo rarity y sin perder tiempo le dio un beso muy apasionado a un Spike totalmente schokeado solo sentia como Rarity le metia su lengua casi hasta su garganta pero luego de un rato lo rompio por la falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliba.

-no te lo esperabas verdad-dijo rarity seductoramente

-pues la verdad no-dijo un apenado SPike pero sin tiempo de hablar ya que su novia se quito la blusa y la mini falda quedando asi en ropa interior luego se acerco a su novio y comenzo por quitarla la playera y desabrocharle el pantalon dejandolo solo en boxer

-o mira spike ya esta duro no-dijo Rairty viendo como el miembro de spike se ponia erecto y sin esperar bajo el boxer de su novio y comenzo por engullir el miembro de su novio en su boca, lo cual provoco que Spike cerrara los ojos y gimiera ya que Rarity lo hacia muy bien a pesar de que solo lo ha hecho unas dos veces.

-vaya si que eres todo un hombre o no spike-dijo Rairty picaramente mientras seguia con su trabajo.

Dejando a los tortolitos en su nido de amor vamos con nuestra segunda pareja Flash y Sunset quienes estaban con una alegre charla y riendo en ese momento Sunset le hizo una pregunta a Flash

-te podría hacer una pregunta-dijo Sunset apenada

-claro-dijo flash

-me enseñarías a tocar la guitarra es que quisera aprender-dijo Sunset con un tono casi de vergüenza

-pues claro digo seria un honor ensenarte-dijo flash sonreindo

-enserio-dijo Sunset emocionada-claro eres mi novia aunque te digo que no sera facil estas dispuesta a hacerlo-dijo flash

Sunset lo penso por un momento pero al final asintio positivamente

-ok hoy en la tarde te dare tu primera clase-dijo flash Sunset salto y le dio un gran abrazo y luego un tierno beso el cual provoco que flash se quedara shocekado.

Regresando con Rarity y Spike el chico estaba empujando la cara de Rarity hacia adelante y atrás mientras ella se lo pemitia.

-Rarity ya no aguanto ahí viene-dijo Spike y solto todo sus fluidos en la boca de Rarity quien se separo un poco y el resto lo recibio en su cara.

-oh spike es tan dulce como tu-dijo Riaryt mientras se tragaba la escencai de su novia de forma sexy

Luego acosto en el suelo a Spike mientras Rarity se posicionaba sobre el Pene de Spike y le coloba el condon con cuidad luego comenzó por quitarse el sostén y la ropa interior y dejar que su novia la penetrara lentamente, pero Rarity bajo de un solo soltando un grito que se reemplazo por placer y siguio subiendo y bajando mientras Spike solo gemia igual que Rairty pero ella gritaba estaba muy excitada

-si oh si Spike dale dale-dijo Rarity excitada a mas no poder-si-dijo Spike y tomo con su dos manos el trasero de Rarity y comenzo a bajar el mismo, lo cual hacia que la chica se encorvara y así quedaron cara a cara mientras Rarity le daba un beso apasionado y de paso le mordio el labio a su novio.

-ya viene lo siento-dijo Spike

-yo también déjalo salir Spike déjalo-dijo Rarity

Spike y Rarity dieron un ultimo movimiento y sintió como Spike se corría junto con ella luego de terminar Rarity se acosto encima de el mientras aun sentia como sus fluidos salian de su intimidad luego se levanto y comenzo a vestirse.

-Spike me acompañas a casa-dijo Rarity ya vestida y Spike también

-si pero con la condición de que no haya mas sexo-dijo SPike

-claro no hay problema-dijo Rarity y así se fueron juntos de la mano pero Rarity cruzo sus dedos sin que Spike se diera cuenta.

**CASA DE PINKIE PIE**

La peli rosa estaba esperando a que Cheese llegara a su casa para ayduarla con las tareas y esperaba y esperaba pero apenas eran las 3 de la tarde faltaba una hroa para que llegara.

Lejos de ahí en la casa de Twilight y Trixie nuestras dos chicas estaban leyendo juntas claro Twilight se concentraba en su libro asi que de un momento a otro dijo algo.

-Trixie te tengo que dejar un rato te vere mas tarde-ijo wilgith

-claro no hay problema-dijo Trixie

Y así cada una se fue por su camino pero no entrare en detalle

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde volvemos a casa de Pinkie donde el y Mrs. Cake se preparaban para salir en ese momento sono el timbre y el Mr. Cake fue a ver quein tocaba.

-hola-dijo Cheese

-hola cheese que tal vienes a ayudar a pinkie con sus estudios-dijo

-si y veo que usted ya está listo para una cita-dijo Cheese

-si hoy es el aniversario de nuestra boda asi que vamsoa a salir a celebrarlos regresamos mañana-dijo la Mrs. Cake apareciendo al lado del

-si bueno cariño ya debemos irnos-dijo Mr Cake y asi la pareja se fue dejando a Cheese en la pasteleria sentado y en un segundo apareció Pinkie siempre saltando y alegre.

-hola cheese-dijo pinkie energeticamente

-hola pinkie-dijo cheese-lista para estudiar-

-si-dijo pinkie-solo espero lograrlo, sino no podre ganara, sino gano, no me graduare y no podre ir a al universidad y ser una gran pastelera-

-tranquila para eso estoy aqui-dijo cheese calmando a su novia

Paso una hora y Cheese comenzó a desesperarse ya que Pinkie no lograba concentrarse.

-pinkie como estudias normalmente-pregunto cheese

-y-yo...bueno...te dire la verdad no estudio-dijo pinkie vergonzosamente

-bueno no queda de otra-dijo Cheese tomo el libro con una mano y con la otra jalo del cabello a pinkie-que vas a hacer-pregunto pinkie asustada-estodijo cheese y restrego el libro contra el rostro de pinkie pie "espero asi aprendas"penso cheese.

al pasar unos minutos pinkie se safo del agarre de cheese muy molesta

-estas locas como esperas que sepa que los numero primso son cualqueir nuemro escpetoi e cuyo unicos divisores son el mismo y su negativo-dijop pinkie quein se tapo la boca

-ahora dime la raiz cuadrada de 47-pregunto cheese pero pinkie nego con la cabeza-dilo-

- raiz cuadrada de 47 es 6.8556546-dijo pinkie-cheese que me hiciste-

-es una tecnica que me ensenaron se llama sobre esfuerzo la verdad me impresiona aprendiste muy rapido-dijo cheese-bueno creo que ya es hora de irme- cheese solo tomo la mano de inkie le dio un beso en su mano pero pinkie al ver esto reaccion y corrio directo a su cuarto leugo de un rato lo llamo y cheese subio a su cuarto y entro y vio a su novia con piyama puesta y una botella de wisky.

-pinkie que es esto-preugnto cheese

-no estas impresionado en que falle-dijo Pinkie

-no digo para que es el wisky-pregunto cheese

-bueno este es un juego para que nos conozcamos mejor veras decimos alguan que otra situacion que nos haya pasasado si paso no tomas si paso tomas un poco por ejemplo yo nunca e beasod un perro-dijo pinkie y se dio un buen trago pero cheese no

-creo que tendre que contar algunas de mis verguensas-dijo cheese

y asi siguieron tomando y riendo cada uno, hasta que cheese llego a una pregunta un tanto incomoda

-que tome un el que aun es virgen-dijo cheese pero ninguno tomo

-si yo perdi mi virginidad en una fiesta estab muy ebrio-dijo cheese sonriendo

-si igual yo-dijo pinkie tristemente-que te pasa pinkie-pregunto cheese

-es que queria que fuera una gran fiesta y termine embarandolo todo-dijo pinkie acto seguido tomo de la mano a su novio-cheese tu sabe que yo te amo pero no te obligare a hacer algo que tu no quieras-

-pinkie que quieres decir-pregunto cheese pero sin verlo venir pinkie le planto un beso muy apasionado el cual tomo al chico por sorpresa acto seguido le quito su playera y le desabrocho el pantalon, Cheese reacciono y le quito la parte de arriba de la piyama de pinkie y dejo al descubiertos su bellos atributos.

-Cheese es mi turno-dio pinkie y acosto al chico en su cama mientras se quitaba ella misma la piyama y le quitaba el boxer a su novio dejando su pene a la vista-oh que lindo-y asi pinkie comenzo a lamer el pene de cheese como si fuera un dulce claro que ella lo hacia muy bien debido a tantos anos de comer dulces y paletas que consistian en chupar.

asi siguieorn hasta que cheese solto su semilla en la boca de pinkie quien los trago un poco dificil pero lo logro al final-sabe a galleta salada-dijo pinkie

luego cheese la acosto el la cama y el quedo arriba de ella-me pongo el condon-pregunto el chico de pelo cafe

-no yo queiro sentirte cheese no te preocupes-dijo pinkie asi cheese comenzo a penetrarla lentamente pero claro cuando lo logro Pinkie solto un gran gemido y asi cheese comenzo su trabajo

-oh si wow es genial-dijo pinkie excitandose ya que cheese hacia un muy buen trabajo tambien masajeba los senos de su novia y besaba

asi sigieruon pero cheese ya snetoia que era el moemnto de terminar

-pinkie ya sale-dijo Cheese-ya te dije queiro sentirte dentro-dijo pinkie y asi cheese solto todo su contenido dentor de pinkie quien solto un gran grito de placer

-eso feu grandioso-dijo pinkie

-bueno ya me tengo que ir disculpa pero ya es tarde-dijo cheese vistiendose

-habrá mas clases mañana-dijo Pinkie

-si pero nada de esto paso entendido-dijo cheese pinkie asintio y asi el chico se fue y pinkie subio a suc aurto y fue a acsotarse con una grans sonrisas.

**CASA DE FLUTTERSHY**

Aquí era otra historia ya que Fluttershy estaba en cama y con fiebre debido a que ayer luego de ver como Sunset logro enamorarse de Flash y viceversa paso un rato con Bic Mach, pero de regreso a casa aun luego de que llovió la pobre no vio por donde caminaba y se cayó dentro de un charco llego empapada a su casa y luego se enfermo por no cambiarse a tiempo así que su novio la cuidaba esperando a que mejore.

En el cuarto de Shy ahí estaba nuestra amiga durmiendo con una toalla en su cabeza mientras Bic entraba para cambiar la toalla.

-bien ya es hora de quitártela y poner otra-dijo Bic Mach quien se la quito y luego tomo su temperatura-ya estas mejor que ayer al menos ya no esta tan alto-

-gracias Bic Mach creo que solo te molesto lo siento-dijo Shy débilmente debido a que estaba enferma.

-tranquila no me molesta enserio-dijo Bic Mach

Siguió cuidándola hasta que ya era de noche y tenía que volver a la granja

-bueno Fluttershy me tengo que ir antes de que la Abuela Smith me mate te vendré a ver mañana-dijo Bic Mach sonriéndole

-gracias cuídate-dijo Shy.

Una vez quedo solo comenzó a pensar que Bic Mach la ama mucho sino no estaría cuidando de ella, pero sabía que se recuperaría pronto así que ingenio un plan aunque no le guste era la única manera de mantener cerca a su amado.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CPAITULO DE HOY ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**AQUÍ OTRA PEQUEÑA TRIVIA**

**1. LES GUSTARIA QUE VINYL Y OCTAVIA SLAGAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**2. QUE PAREJA LES GUSTARIA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO APPLEXDASH, TWILIXTRIX, FLASHXSUNSET BICXSHY, CHEESEXPIE, SPIKXRARI**

**3. CUAL A SIDO SU CAPITULO FAVORITO HASTA AHORA**

**4. LES GUSTRIA QUE HICIERA UN FIC DEDICADOA SOLO A SORAIN CON RAINBOW**

**DEJEN SUS REPSUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	14. Chapter 14

**BUENO ESTE CAPITULO TENDRA UN POCO DE ROMANCE Y BESOS Y ABRAZOS NADA MÁS NO HABRA LEMON HASTA QUE YO QUIERA**

**Y COMO NADIE DEJO REVIEWS ANTERIORMENTE ESTE SERA MUY COMICO**

**ASI QUE PREPARENSE PARA REIR**

Capitulo 14 acampar con odio miedo y amor (aunque no exista ese odio)

Luego de un lunes de amor para Cheese y Pinkie paso la semana casi volando y llego el viernes, en esta ocasión era la hora del almuerzo nuestras amigas estaban reunidas platicando y los chicos jugando futbol afuera en la canchas de la escuela.

-chicas que tal si hacemos un campamento-dijo Pinkie emocionada.

-buena idea Pinkie-dijo Twilight

-si a ver cuánto resisten cuando cuente mis historias de miedo-dijo Rainbow haciendo voz de terror.

-no yo no pienso ir me asusto-dijo Fluttershy ocultándose detrás de Pinkie

-querida tranquila además invitaremos a los chicos quien sabe tal vez a ellos les guste la idea-dijo Rarity

-solo que será por todo el fin de semana chicas eso si-dijo Pinkie.

Sonó el timbre y todas fueron a sus clases y el paso de clase encontraron a sus novios y les dijeron la idea del campamento el cual aceptaron sin problema alguno.

Terminaron las clases y todos fueron a sus casa y a empacar se ha dicho cada chica y chico empacaban sus maletas eran exactamente las 3 de la tarde y las primeras en llegar cerca del bosque eran Twilight y Trixie junto a Sunset y Flash luego llego Applejack y Rainbow junto a Bic y Shy.

Luego de unos 15 minutos llego Pinkie y Cheese solo faltaban Spike y Rarity y luego de un minuto llego Rarity y Spike jalando una carreta llena de 15 maletas.

-Wow Rarity se te olvido empacar algo-dijo Applejack sarcásticamente.

-Bueno a ver cuando quieras arreglarte las pestañas y te des cuenta de que no trajiste tu enchinador-dijo Rarity algo dramática.

Luego de eso todos fueron adentrándose en el bosque en dirección a lugar donde acamparan, pasó un lapsus de tiempo y encontraron un lugar perfecto para acampar.

Una vez ahí armaron las tiendas pero Rarity saco una tienda inflable que parecía casa.

-Spike hazme el favor de buscar flores para el florero de la habitación pro favor-dijo Rarity lanzando el florero desde el segundo piso de su casa tienda.

-si mi leidi-dijo Spike y agarro el florero y fue al bosque a buscara flores.

-Rainbow tu y Applejack busquen leña-dijo Twilight

-vamos en caminó-dijeron las dos y fueron a buscar leña para el fuego.

Paso el rato y Rainbow y Applejack llegaron con la leña y discutiendo por lago que raro no.

-mi forma era más fácil-dijo Rainbow

-subirte en los arboles y romper la ramas te quieres matar i forma era más sencilla y menos peligrosa-dijo Applejack dándole la espalda y yendo a su tienda de campaña

-lo siento-dijo Rainbow en voz casi inaudible

Cayó la noche y todos estaban junto a la fogata asando malvaviscos Twilight junto a Trixie reían Rarity y Spike solo viéndose el uno al otro Cheese y Pinkie bueno Pinkie abrazándolo casi al punto de que no respire

Por otro lado Bic Mach estaban con Fluttershy quien tenía un poco de miedo pero se le quitaba ya que su novio estaba al lado, Sunset y Flash estaban teniendo una charla muy tranquila pero Applejack estaba sola y es que Rainbow se fue a caminar por el bosque un rato sola no quería estar con nadie.

Mientras dentro del bosque estaba Rainbow hablando consigo misma

-soy una tonta porque le dije eso a Applejack ahora ella no me va querer creo que mejor la dejo no la hare feliz-dijo Rainbow quien decidida fue a decir a Applejack el adiós a su relación.

Pero en el camino salió un lobo del bosque y asusto a Rainbow quien salió corriendo mientras el lobo la perseguía hasta que se tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo lastimándose el pie.

-Auch-dijo Rainbow

El lobo se acercaba a ella con intenciones muy poco amistosas.

-que alguien me ayude-grito das pero nadie estaba cerca era su fin-lo siento Applejack no quería decirte eso que te dije si te sirve de consuelo te quiero-

-oye lobo tonto toma esto-dijo una voz desde lejos arrojándole unas piedras para llamar su atención era Applejack.

El lobo se percato de su presencia y la persigo pero Applejack fue más lista y lo llevo a un hoyo que cabo ella para atraparlo, luego fue a ver donde estaba Rainbow sin moverse.

-Rainbow estas bien-pregunto Applejack.

-si-dijo Dash tristemente

-Rainbow quiero decirte que lo siento no quería gritarte-dijo AJ

-no Applejack está bien yo fui la tonta-dijo Rainbow-creo que lo mejor es que yo te dejo sola te mereces a alguien mejor-

Applejack al ori esto le dio una cachetada que hasta asusto a varios pájaros cerca luego de eso la abrazo como miedo a que su arcoíris escapara de ahí.

-acaso creías que te odiaría, yo no te odio Dashie no quiero que me dejes, no podre vivir sin ti, quiero vivir el resto de mis días contigo, quiero ser tuya y de nadie más no me dejes-dijo Aj llorando.

Rainbow solo se limito a abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla y darle una sonrisa.

-si está bien-dijo Rainbow

-vamos al campamento todos estaban preocupados-dijo AJ-puedes caminar-

-si aun puedo-dijo Rainbow

Así las chicas volvieron al campamento donde Fluttershy atendió la herida de Rainbow y vio que estaba bien, solo no tenía que correr por un día luego de eso todos fueron a dormir tranquilamente.

Llego el sábado en la mañana y las chicas aprovecharon para ir al rio a darse un baño, por su parte malos chicos mejor se quedaron en el campamento esperando y no ir a espiar aun eran muy jóvenes para morir.

Las chicas volvieron luego de un rato ya vestidas y así comenzó el segundo día en esta ocasión la mitad iva a explorar le bosque y el resto cuidar el campamento, era Twilight junto a Trixie, Applejack y Rainbow, Fluttershy y Bic Mach junto a Sunset y Flash.

En el campamento estaban Cheese y Pinkie junto a Rarity y Spike.

Era un día soleado Fluttershy como siempre veía a sus amigos animales de cerca y ellos acercándosele sin miedo alguno hasta Bic Mach la ayudaba dándoles de comer un poco de comida que Shy llevaba con ella.

Por otra parte Twilight estaba viendo las flores y revisando un su libro que llevaba para verificar el tipo de flor y Trixie la miraba un poco distante no entendía que le ocurría ahora estaba más concentrada en los libros al pasar de estos días.

Rainbow y Applejack por su parte descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol Applejack tenia su espalda contra un árbol y Rainbow descansaba su cabeza encima de las piernas de Applejack mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

Sunset y Flash tenían una conversación muy alegre riendo y disfrutando de su compañía cada uno.

-Twilight te puedo ayudar-preguntó Trixie

-no está bien todo Trixie-dijo Twilight

-está bien-dijo Trixie alejándose ya que se sentía muy mal pero en eso se escucha un trueno que asusta a Shy y todos se sorprenden un poco

-será mejor que regresemos al campamento-dijo Applejack levantándose junto con Rainbow así todos volvían al campamento excepto Twilight que se enfrasco tanto en sus pensamientos, que no vio que sus amigos se estaban alejando y Trixie se percato de su ausencia y fue a buscarla junto a Sunset y Flash

-Twilight donde estas-preguntó Trixie y la encontró aun viendo las flores

-ha hola Trixie donde están todos-preguntó Twilight

-todos volvieron al campamento se acerca una tormenta ahí que ir antes de que nos caiga encima-dijo Trixie tomando a Twilight de una mano y regresando por donde vinieron, pero para su mala suerte ahí venían Sunset y Flash y todos volvían, pero se perdieron en el camino y no sabían dónde estaba el campamento y la lluvia ya comenzó a caer así que fueron a buscar un lugar donde cubrirse y encontraron una cueva cercana.

-veré que sea segura chicas-dijo Flash entrando y viendo el interior y no había ningún oso o animal peligroso-es seguro chicas entren-

Todos se sentaron en el suelo y esperaron a que la lluvia parara, Sunset y Flash solo se mantenían riendo y viéndose fijamente disfrutando su compañía, por otra parte Trixie estaba muy molesta con Twilight ya que por ella ahora estaban en esa cueva por su culpa y aparte porque ya no le prestaba atención estaba muy distanciada.

-Mira Trixie esta foto es de una flor que te gustaría-dijo Twilight mostrándole en su libro las fotos de una flor en su libro

-no hablare contigo Twilight estoy muy molesta-dijo Trixie dándole la espalda

-pero Trixie yo solo quería-dijo Twilight

-no me hables si estoy molesta que no entiendes por tu culpa ahora estoy en esta cueva ni si quiera me pones atención te has distanciado de mi estos días-dijo Trixie-te odio-dijo muy enojada eso provoco que el corazón de Twilight se rompiera metafóricamente y también bajara la mirada tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Trixie ya calma Twilight no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido ella solo disfrutaba de la naturaleza eso es todo-dijo Sunset defendiendo a su amiga

-Sunset tiene razón Trixie aquí nadie tiene la culpa-dijo Flash

-nadie te pidió tu opinión Sunset y tu cara de burro no te metas-dijo Trixie señalando a Flash

-oye yo no insultes así a mi novio-dijo Sunset-además el vio por nuestra seguridad-

-pues yo no te pedí explicaciones esto es entre Twilight y yo no te metas-dijo Trixie señalando a donde estaba Twilight pero para su sorpresa Twilight no estaba ahí.

-Twilight se fue-dijo Flash

-seguramente se fue al bosque bien hecho Trixie ahora ella debe sentirse mal por lo que le dijiste iré a buscarla-dijo Sunset

-no es buena idea mira la tormenta empeora si vamos solo conseguiremos que nos caiga un árbol enzima además ella estará bien sabe cuidarse sola-dijo Flash

-tal vez ya debió llegar con los demás estará bien espero-dijo Sunset

-que he hecho-dijo Trixie para si misma

Luego vio donde estaba sentada antes Twilight y vio su libro en dónde ella dejo una nota en una de las páginas con un mensaje corto

"-espero encontrar esta flor tal vez le guste a Trixie quisiera dársela porque la verdad me agrada mucho y me gusta verla feliz además creo que sería un lindo detalle luego de que me regalo mi relicario-"

Decía el papel que estaba enfrente de la fotografía era un bello narciso Trixie al ver esto sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón.

-voy a buscarla chicos quédense aquí-dijo Trixie saliendo de la cueva bajo la lluvia que estaba fuerte

-vaya por fin reacción-dijo Sunset

-creo que si-dijo Flash

Mientras bajo la lluvia torrencial caminaba Twilight llorando sin control y con la mirada baja sin rumbo ni dirección sola y sin esperanza porque fácil Trixie le rompió su corazón por así decirlo.

-porque que hice mal-se decía a si misma

Así camino por un buen rato hasta que no vio dónde piso y se cayó al duro suelo machando toda su ropa con lodo y hojas, luego se levanto y siguió caminando hasta que no vio por dónde caminó y se fue por un pequeño barranco y cayo duramente al suelo lo que le provoco una fractura en la pierna derecha y un fuerte grito de parte de ella.

Trixie continuaba corriendo hasta que escuchó el grito de su novia y la encontró tirada en el suelo sin poder moverse bajo con mucho cuidado y fue a auxiliarla.

-Twilight que te pasó estas bien -preguntó Trixie preocupado.

-aléjate estoy bien-dijo Twilight secamente intentado parase, pero su pierna fracturada no se lo permitió y cayó al suelo de nuevo.

-tiene una fractura espera te ayudara dijo Trixie buscando unos cuantos palos que puedo ver y luego con unos pedazos de su blusa de maga larga que arranco los amarro alrededor de la pierna de Twilight para que se pudiera moverse más fácil.

-donde aprendiste esto-preguntó Twilight.

-en uno de tus libros cuando aun salíamos-dijo Trixie tristemente recordando lo ocurrido.

-Twilight lo lamento no debía reaccionar así discúlpame no quería hacerlo no te vayas otra vez, por favor promete que estarás a mi lado siempre-dijo Trixie abrazándola y llorando a mares

-Trixie yo no sé que decir es que solo quería darte un regalo tu me diste aquel relicario y yo solo quería darte algo especial-dijo Twilight mientras seguía abrazándola-pero creo que me odias ahorita-

-no nunca lo haría, eso ya no importa tu eres especial para mi por eso nunca te odiara lo qué paso está olvidado ahora volvamos sino se te puede poner peor la herida-dijo Trixie

-si regresemos- dijo Twilight

Así caminaron por un largo rato hasta qué la lluvia paro y Twilight vio a lo lejos un campo de flores donde probablemente este la que busca.

-mira Trixie ahí están-dijo Twilight señalando donde se veían las flores

Twilight y Trixie se acercaron y Twilight corto un narciso y se la dio a Trixie quien al verla solo derramo unas cuantas lagrimas por lo feliz que estaba.

-gracias Twilight la guardare por siempre-dijo Trixie

-si lo sé-

Luego de eso ambas se quedaron cayas viéndose fijamente hasta que se dieron un beso lento y tierno el cual se prolongo por unos 5 minutos, después de eso fueron a buscar el campamento el cual estaba cerca al llegar ya estaban Flash y Sunset todos acordaron no volverse a separa y mantenerse juntos, y Fluttershy atendió la fractura de Twilight por suerte no fue fuerte solo un es guisé así que por el momento no debía mover la pierna mucho.

Cayo la noche y todos estaban frente a la fogata mientras Rainbow contaba la historia de Slederman y asusto a todos excepto a Applejack ya que ella no tenía miedo, así que se le ocurrió a Rainbow una apuesta para ver quién era mas valiente todos debían entrar al bosque y el primero que se tope con Slederman gana.

Cada uno con su respectiva pareja fueron en diferentes direcciones dentro del oscuro bosque.

-dime Spike tienes miedo-preguntó Rarity acercándose mas a Spike

-no la verdad no mucho-dijo Spike en eso Rarity encontró en el suelo un feo dibujo de Slederman

-Spike mira-dijo Rarity aterrada y le entrego el dibujo a Spike quien sin mediar palabras cargo a Rarity de regreso al campamento

Mientras con Pinkie y Cheese todo era risas por montón

-oye Cheese mira un dibujo de Slederman-dijo Pinkie recogiendo el dibujo

-que corre Pinkie-dijo Cheese tomando a Pinkie de la mano y huyendo del lugar

Con Twilight y Trixie digamos que era tranquilidad total aunque Twilight cojeaba un poco, no le costaba caminara hasta que Trixie encontró una nota musical

-Twilight mira esto-dijo Trixie mostrándole el dibujo de la nota

-que raro-dijo Twilight luego sintió algo atrás-Trixie no hagas eso aquí no-

-que cosa-preguntó Trixie

-me tocaste el trasero-dijo Twilight

-Twilight mira-dijo Trixie señalando una extraña luz blanca

-Trixie corre-dijo Twilight pero Trixie la subió a su espalda y la cargo de regreso al campamento asustadas por el miedo

Pero a lo lejos la luz solo era la lámpara de un viejo minero

-qué paso porque esas chicas huyeron dije algo malo-dijo el viejo

Bic Mach y Shy también corrieron luego de que Shy le mostrara un dibujo de Slederman a Bic Mach y la cargo como cuando un hombre casado carga a su mujer al entrar en la casa.

En el campamento estaban Sunset y Flash también se habían asustado y Rainbow y Applejack riendo ya que ellas pusieron la broma, luego llego el resto y les explicaron lo sucedido

-entonces era una broma-dijo Rarity

-si y cayeron-dijo Rainbow riéndose

-eso no fue justo chicas y que hay de eso dejar una nota musical y tocarme el trasero-dijo Twilight seriamente

-ah Twilight yo no dibuje ninguna nota musical y Rainbow no toco tu trasero-dijo Applejack

Todos se paralizaron por el momento hasta que Twilight hablo-creo que lo mejor es ir a dormir y levantarse temprano para irnos alguien está a favor-preguntó asustada y todos rápidamente entraron a las tiendas de dormir

Y nadie supo quien dejo la nota wuajajaja…

**BUENO HASTA AQUI ESTE CAPITULO PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO QUERIS PONER ENFASIS EN MIS NUEVOS PROYECTOS Y POR CIERTO HAY UNO NUEVO QUE SUBIRE**

**SE LLAMA DESTINO FINAL DE LAS EQUESTRIA GIRLS**

**UNO NUEVO PARA LA NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE MUAJA JA JA JA JA**

**DEJERN REVIEWS Y CUIDENSE **

**Y FELIZ NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE**


	15. Chapter 15

**BUENO AQUÍ SIGUE LA HISTORIA ESO SI ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE QUE CONTENGA O NO LEMON**

**DISFRUTENLO**

Capitulo 15 cuidando a los amigos y la fiesta de halloween

Luego de un fin de semana en el campamento las chicas y chicos volvieron a la escuela aunque para esta ocasión Trixie no fue razón sencilla enfermo, luego de que se mojo el sábado pasado el domingo regresaron a casa y a Trixie le dio una fuerte fiebre y se quedo en casa.

Twilight estaba algo solita al menos sus amigas están ahí pero quería pasar tiempo con Trixie.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo Twilight estaba almorzando sola pero en su momento llego Sunset para hacerle compañía.

-hola Twilight que tal-dijo Sunset

-hola Sunset como te va-dijo Twilight

-bien digamos que me agrada estar con Flash es mi tipo-dijo Sunset sonriendo

-que bien apuesto a que pasan momentos muy agradables e íntimos-dijo Twilight

-de hecho eso quería decirte-dijo Sunset pero lo susurro al oído de su amiga quien cambio su expresión a la de asombro

-entonces aun no lo han hecho-dijo Twilight

-es que no se me da mucha pena-

-y porque digo lo hicimos contigo la vez pasada y no te ofendiste-

-pero es diferente Twilight aquello fue solo para calmarme esto es muy diferente-

-mmm… tal vez Rarity te pueda dar concejos eso sería de mucha ayuda-

-tú crees-

-si-

-gracias eres una gran amiga-

Sunset fue a buscar a Rarity y luego de contarle su situación Rarity tuvo una idea y le dijo que la acompañara a su Boutique luego de clases.

Terminaron las actividades y Sunset fue con Rarity a su casa donde nuestra modista le dio algunos trucos para logra lago con Flash.

Mientras en **CASA DE TWILIGHT**

Nuestra chica lavanda llego de la escuela cansada pero aun así dispuesta a cuidar de Trixie, fue a su cuarto y la encontró aun acostada durmiendo se miraba tan linda pensaba ella.

Fue a la cocina busco un balde para el agua, luego una tolla lleno el balde con agua y mojo la tolla, regreso a la habitación y la coloco sobre la frente de Trixie así le bajaría la fiebre, acto seguido fue a la cocina a hacer un poco de sopa cuando despierte tal vez tenga hambre y eso le daría a su novia y al mismo tiempo una sorpresa.

Paso un lapsus de 2 horas y Trixie despertó ya más fresca, sintió algo sobre su frente y era la tolla húmeda y pensó quien entro.

-de dónde salió esto-dijo Trixie

-a hola amor ya despertaste-dijo Twilight entrando a la habitación con ropa de enfermera (N/A la verdad pienso que eso era una gran idea imagínensela yo ya lo hice jejejeje).

-Twilight tu me estas cuidando-preguntó Trixie levemente sonrojada ya que ver a su novia así le parecía lago sexy

-pues si te prometí cuidarte hasta que te mejores y te tengo una noticia este viernes es la noche de halloween así que te cuidare para que vayamos juntas a la fiesta-dijo Twilight sonriendo

-está bien-

-bien ahora come tu sopa la hice para ti-

Así Trixie tomo el tazón y comenzó por degustar la sopa que hizo Twilight y la verdad estaba deliciosa para Trixie era algo muy aliviador.

-ahora te toca descansar un poco-dijo Twilight-si necesitas algo me avisas-

-si claro-dijo Trixie quien luego de terminarse la sopa se acostó a dormir un poco más.

Pasaron los días era Miércoles y Trixie ya estaba en la escuela luego de los cuidados de Twilight durante el lunes y martes nuestra chica de cabello plateado volvió con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras Sunset estaba planeando su plan para lograr atraer más a Flash, así cada una seguía con lo suyo en la tarde quedaron de juntarse para ir a buscar sus disfraces para la noche de halloween.

Así llego el viernes luego de la clases era de noche y ya era casi la hora de la fiesta en casa de Twilight nuestras bella chica lavanda ya había terminado de disfrazarse de Athena de King of Fighter.

-Trixie Spike ya hay que irnos rápido-dijo Twilight ya lista

En eso bajo Spike disfrazado de caballero del zodiaco en este caso de Seiya de Pegaso y Trixie bajo con su disfraz de Mai Shirunai de King of Fighter con todo el atuendo igual y el pelo arreglado de la misma forma que el personaje.

-que bien te vez Trixie-dijo Twilight sonrojada

-gracias tu tampoco te vez mal-dijo Trixie

-chicas vámonos sino vamos a perdernos el baile-dijo Spike

Así los tres salieron directo a la escuela, mientras en casa de Applejack ya nuestra amiga se disfrazo de Cammy de Street Fighter esperaba a su hermanó.

-BIC MACH YA HAY QUE IRNOS-grito AJ desde el primer piso y así Bic Mach salió disfrazado de Ironhide de Transformers versión de la película de Michael Bay y su hermanita Applebloom se disfrazada de Amanda de Darkstalkers.

Ya estamos hermana-dijo Applebloom

-bien vamos quede de juntarme con Dashie en el camino andando-

Así los hermanos Apple avanzaron hasta llegar al parque dónde esperaría a Rainbow y su hermana quienes aparecieron, Rainbow se disfraza de Chun-li de Street Fighter y Symphony de Black Widow de Marvel.

-vaya que sexy pateadora-dijo Applejack pícaramente

-si creo que pelare para ver quien besa primero-dijo Rainbow

-bien ya vamos a la escuela chicos el resto ya deben estar haya-dijo Symphony.

Mientras en la escuela

Estaba Pinkie pie con su disfraz de Deadpool y encontró a una chica disfrazada de Chromia la chica autobot.

-wow que increíble disfraz-dijo Pinkie pie

-de hecho era algo que encontré de último momento-dijo una voz tímida la cual Pinkie reconoció

-Fluttershy eres tú-

-si-

-vaya la verdad se ve muy genial tu disfraz enserio

-gracias Pinkie y dime de que es tu disfrazas-

Pinkie al ori esto se puso en posición y se presento-Soy el talk para tu mask el anti para el héroe el mercenario bocazaso soy Deadpool-

Fluttershy estaba un tanto sorprendida por la presentación de su amiga-y recuerda estoy disponible para misión blackout, asesinatos y fiestas-dijo Pinkie sacando globos casi de la nada

Afuera de la escuela estaban ya el grupo de Applejack y luego de un momento llegaron Twilight y los demás, solo faltaban Sunset, Soarin, Flash y Rarity esta última llego disfrazada de Athena.

Spike al verla se le ocurrió un plan el cual no involucraba al resto claro está.

-o mi dulce diosa este vil caballero no es digno de su presencia-dijo Spike arrodillándose frente a ella

Rarity al ver esta actuación le siguió el juego.

-de pie mi caballero pues usted es digno de mi presencia y lo más importante de mi amor-dijo Rarity levantándolo plantándole un beso apasionado.

Luego de un momento llego Soarin y Cheese junto a Flash Soarin iva disfrazado del Capitán America, Cheese de hombre lobo Gallo de Darkstalkers y Flash de Jago personaje del juego Killer Instintic.

-chicas alguien ha visto a Sunset-preguntó Flash

-no-dijo Twilight

-vamos adentro apuesto a que debe estar ahí-dijo Rainbow

Así todos entraron y la fiesta ya estaba en su punto Shy y Pinkie los encontraron y así todos bailaban alegremente aunque claro Flash era el que menso alegre estaba debido a que no encontró a Sunset por ningún lado.

En algún momento del baile Trixie tomo a Twilight y la llevo al laboratorio de química.

-Trixie que pasa-dijo Twilight

-pues quería un momento especial contigo no-dijo Trixie pícaramente y sin que Twilight lo viera venir Trixie se lanzo sorbe ella besándola apasionadamente era una batalla de besos para ver quien ganaba pero al final la falta de aire les gano y se separaron respirando un poco agitadas.

-Trixie aquí no no es buena idea-dijo Twilight

-no Twilight yo quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti y esta es una muestra de mi amor así ti-

Luego de decir eso Trixie comenzó a besara el cuello de Twilight de forma apasionada mientras acariciaba lo senos de la chica lavanda quien aun llevaba puesto su disfrazas.

Mientras en otro salón Sunset estaba preparada para hacer entrar subpoan en acción así que tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a flash quien al verlo están preocupado así que fue a verla.

Mientras Twilight y Trixie seguían en su momento especial en esta ocasión Twilight están sobre trixie mientras la besaba y acariciaba por donde le complaciera el disfrazados de Trixie era tan provocativo que para darle placer era muy fácil.

-Vaya eres más sensible que yo-dijo Twilight pícaramente

-Pues por lo que haces crees que no gemiría-dijo Trixie excitada por cada caricia de Twilight.

Twilight movida por un rayo movió un poco la ropa de trixie revelando su delantera y ya sin contenerse empezó a masajearlas y nesarlas de forma descontrolada la chica de cabello plateado solo gemía y gritaba maldiciendo lo exquisito que era ese momento.

Luego de un rato Trixie cambio de posición y como fuera de si le subió la blusa del disfrazas a Twilight comenzó a besar y morder los senos de Twilight quien gritaba.

Mientras en otra parte Flash llego al salón el cual esta escrito en el mensaje que le envió Sunset una vez entro todo estaba oscuro hasta que alguien encendió la luz era Sunset con un disfraz de Felicia la chica gato.

-esta era la sorpresa-dijo Flash sorprendido

-pues si claro o que esperabas a alguien más dijo Sunset

-no es que no me lo esperaba-

-Flash yo siento que a veces no encajamos no es por ti sino por mi es miedo-

Miedo a que-

-pues que no sea suficiente para ti que me dejes pro otra como Twilight o Trixie eso me preocupa-dijo Sunset llorando

Flash rápidamente la abrazo como miedo a que ella escapara

-Sunset yo nunca te dejaría tu eres la persona más especial para mi si de mi dependiera daría mi vida por protegerte-

-enserio-

-si-

Así Sunset no se contuvo y le dio un beso muy apasionada a Flash quien se sorprendió, pero sin que lo viera venir Sunset lo acostó en el suelo.

-es la hora de divertirnos-

-espera Sunset no es un poco rápido-

-no tengas miedo prometo ser gentil-

Mientras con Twilight y Trixie las dos ya estaban en una posición en la cual cada una tenía su cara enfrente de la intimidad de la otra disfrutando el momento hasta que llego el momento de terminar, y estallaron en un clímax, luego de ellos se levantaron se volvieron a poner sus disfraces y fueron directo al gimnasio para esperar el concurso que sería pronto.

En el caso de Sunset y Flash Sunset ya estaba sin la parte baja y alta de su disfrazas besando a flash quien estaba totalmente en shock pero reaccionó para masajear los senos de Sunset o usara una de sus manos en su parte intima.

-ahora viene lo mejor-dijo Sunset de forma picara y se posiciono sobre el miembro erecto de Flash por suerte Sunset le coloco un condón para evitar problemas, y así fue dejando que entrara en su intimidad poco a poco mientras su cara mostraba una meuca de dolor hasta que entro todo y dio un grito que luego se volvió placer.

-Sunset lo siento te lastime-pregunto Flash

-no te preocupes estoy bien es mi primera vez es normal que duela anquen admito que siento más placer que eso-dijo Sunset con una voz un tanto sensual

Acto seguido comenzó por montar a Flash lentamente mientras sentía un placer inimaginable pero pro asar del destino Flash la tomo de la cintura y decidió aumentar la velocidad, cada uno aumentaba la velocidad mientras se daban besos los cuales eran cortos debido al esfuerzo.

-Sunset ahí viene-

-ya termínalo flash hazlo-

Así los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo mentiras flash soltaba su carga en la intimidad de Sunset por suerte el condón contuvo el liquido, pero Sunset sentía como un rayo la atravesaba, luego de terminar Sunset se levantó y comenzó a acomodarse el Disfraz y ayudo a Flash a levantarse luego lo abrazo.

-gracias-

-de anda pero la próxima no lo haremos de eso modo sorpresivo entendido-

-si si vamos ya casi es hora del concurso-

En el gimnasio todo era diversión para todos Rainbow y Applejack estaban platicando tranquilamente hasta que un chico disfrazado de Vega invito a Rainbow a bailar, pero esta lo rechazo, el chico se enojo y se quito la máscara revelando que era Nick Rainbow se asusto mientras que Applejack se puso entre ellos.

-tú que haces aquí-dijo AJ seriamente

-pues vengo pro ella es mía y tú te metiste dónde no te llaman-dijo Nick furioso

-quieres arreglarlo está bien vamos a fuera-dijo Aj así los tres salieron al pasillo cerca del gimnasio

-una pelea contra ti ja ja ja te ganare fácilmente-dijo Nick colocándose su mascara

-ya lo veremos-dijo Aj confiada.

-si Nick corrió para golpearla pero Applejack se agacho y luego hizo un movimiento con sus piernas para derribarlo lo cual funciono luego dio un salto y se lanzo en picada con su puño pero Nick retorcedlo y se puso en guardia, Applejack no lo dudo y se lanzo a golpearlo pero Nick los bloqueaba fácilmente, hasta que le dio un golpe en el costado a AJ con una de sus piernas y luego otro en la cara derribándola.

-AJ no puedo dejar que te hagan eso-dijo Rainbow enojada y se lanzo contra Nick quien estaba pateándola, pero no lo vio venir y Rainbow le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo y luego otra en el derecho y así siguió, luego para terminar un golpe de lleno en el rostro aun con la mascara puesta Nick lo sintió y aun aturdido trato de mantenerse en pie, mientras Rainbow ayudaba a Applejack a levantarse.

-estas bien-preguntó Rainbow

-si acabémoslo-dijo Applejack

-si-

Nick quien ya se recupero de la contusión solo vio como las dos chicas le daban de lleno un golpe juntas en la cara con sus puños, lo que provoco que la máscara se rompiera y dejando a Nick tirado en el suelo.

-la próxima vez te juro que te mato entendiste-dijo Rainbow

-vamos Dashie regresemos ya es hora del concurso-dijo Applejack

Así las dos chicas regresaron a la fiesta y efectivamente era la hora del concurso el cual era hacer una coreografía en parejas para ver que pareja gana el premio del 1, 2, 3 lugar.

El primer equipo fue Pinkie y Cheese el cual fue más una forma de broma para ambos debido a que las armas que Pinkie llevaba disparaban confeti, Cheese solo se hacia el muertito por su disfraz de hombre lobo.

El segundo fue Twilight y Trixie quienes hicieron una pelea así al estilo del videojuego King of Fighter aunque claro sin golpearse la que gano al final fue Trixie y Twilight quedo tiran fingiendo estar noqueada.

El tercero fue Spike y Rarity junto a Sweetie belle quien se disfrazo de Guilda de Asgard y fingía atacara a su hermana pero Spike la protegía al final Sweetie belle perdió pero se hizo su amigo y Rarity abrazo a Spike por salvarla y lo beso enfrente de todos.

El tercero fue Rainbow y Applejack que fue otra pelea en versión Street Fighter pero en esta ocasión hicieron una apuesta quien ganara decidiría en que posición se colocaría la otra cuando tengan sexo así empezó la pela fingida pero al final fue Dash quien le gano haciéndola caer.

Luego fue Bic Mach junto a Shy junto a Scootalo quien lo hacía junto a Bad Seed la prima de Applebloom quienes iban disfrazadas de drones decepticons, luego fue Symphony junto a Soarin en una pelea contra Spitfire y Thuderlane quienes se disfrazaron de la Encantadora y El Ejecutor villanos de Asgard, luego fue Flash y Sunset al final con la ayuda de Cheese en esta pero al final fue una obra muy dramática y romántica en la cual Cheese quedo derrotado y Flash se quedo con Sunset.

Luego de unas dos horas llego el momento de elegir y Celestia subió al escenario con su disfrazada de ángel, junto a su hermana disfrazada de zombie.

-muy bien primero gracias a todos pro asistir a la fiesta ahora quiero anuncia a laso ganadores del concurso en el tercer lugar tenemos a Flash y Sunset por su coreografía que fue muy romántica y entretenida, en segundo lugar tenemos a Bic Mach y su grupo por una coreografía muy llamativa y ahora el primer lugar es para Twilight Sparkle y Trixie Lulamoon por la coreografía más impresionante de todos y la mejor interpretación-dijo Celestia

Así todos fueron al escenario a recibir cada grupo sus premios luego una gran ovación se escucho por todo el público.

Así siguió la fiesta hasta que terminara ya todos se retiraban y solo quedaba el grupo de Twilight y sus amigas para dirigirse a casa de Twilight dónde dormirían esta noche.

-bueno chicas hay que admitirlo fue el mejor halloween de todos-dijo Twilight

-cierto fue el mejor de la vida-dijo Pinkie sacando globos de su cabello.

-si-dijo Trixie-fue algo emociónate-

-admito que fue muy divertido lástima que no gane el concurso-dijo Rarity

-el próximo año tal vez lo logremos-dijo Spike

Y así siguieron platicando hasta llegar a su casa y ahí se escucho un grito de felicidades –EL MEJRO HALLOWEEN DE LA HISTORIA-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CPAITULO Y SI ESTE SERIA EL MÁS LARGO DE TODOS QUE ESPEOR LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ESPEOR LES AGRADE**

**FELIZ NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE MOON Y COMAN MUCHOS DULCES**


End file.
